Love in the Darkness
by KlarolineMichaelson
Summary: Elena a choisit Stefan mais sombre après le départ de Damon, décidée à le retrouver, elle va quitter la ville et affronter ses sentiments. Parrallèlement des hybrides apparaissent et attaquent. Ils auront besoin de l'aide de Klaus qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot concernant Caroline. #DELENA #KLAROLINE #STEBEKAH puis plus tard #KENNETT
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

Je vous présente une FanFiction que j'ai écrite il y a un long moment. : « **Love in the Darkness **» #Delena #Klaroline #Stebekah #Kennett

_[Elena n'est pas un vampire et a choisit Stefan, Alaric est juste un prof chasseur de vampire et ami de Damon. Bonnie sort avec Jeremy. Klaus a quitté la ville avec Rebekah mais n'a pas dit son dernier mot concernant Caroline, qui est toujours avec Tyler. Je suis une Delena et une Klaroline. Mes chapitres changent à chaque fois de narrateur et il va m'arriver d'inventer des personnages à un certain moment, tout en faisant attention à ce que mon histoire est un sens.]_

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS **

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

**Elena Gilbert. **

Une humaine brisée par la mort perpétuelle qui l'entoure, la perte de ses proches et la malédiction qui pèse sur ses épaules. Elle est la personne la plus forte et compatissante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, l'amour et l'amitié sont le fondement de ses valeurs et de ses principes, la bonté et la générosité la rendent plus humaine qu'un bon nombre de personne de son espèce.

Elle est la femme que j'aime. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se rende compte que pour elle j'ai changé. Elena a le don de voir le meilleur en chaque personne, même en moi, et a réussi à me raccrocher à mon humanité. Elle m'a donné une raison de vivre pour autre chose que tuer et faire de la vie de Stefan un enfer. Malgré celui que je suis, elle est devenue mon amie et à un certain moment, j'étais son pilier pour faire face aux malheurs qui s'acharnait sur elle. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

Elle connait mes sentiments mais en ignore l'ampleur. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle eut à faire un choix, elle ne m'a pas choisi.

Elle a choisi Stefan et son amour pur et stable, contre mon amour qu'elle a jugé comme passager, comme si je cherchais une conquête de plus à ajouter à ma liste.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait tort, que pour elle je ferais tout, que mes yeux ne voient qu'elle, qu'elle seule est capable de réveiller mon cœur.

Mais non.

Son choix m'a dévasté, mais encore une fois, je m'incline. Seul son bonheur m'importe.

Je vais quitter la ville, oublier…tout oublier.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Mon choix était fait et je ne regrettais rien. J'aimais Stefan. Il est entré dans ma vie au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, au moment où mon cœur brisé a commencé à retrouver les capacités et le besoin d'aimer. Dès le premier instant je l'avais aimé, durant son insupportable absence j'ai continué de l'aimer. Nous nous aimons et sommes prêt à reprendre notre relation. Avec lui je me sens bien, en sécurité, aimée.

Damon c'est différent. Je tiens à lui, énormément, c'est un ami en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle malgré son impulsivité.

Le problème c'est que quand il est là, je me sens à la fois moi-même et la fois différente, tout ce que je ressens est tellement flou, ça me consume, ça n'a aucun sens.

Je devais arrêter d'y penser ! Le jour commençais à se lever et une nouvelle journée démarrait . J'avais rendez-vous avec Stefan, il voulait me parler, j'ignorais de quoi. Son coup de fil de la veille avait été bref et précipité.

Il n'était pas encore 6h, je n'allais pas me pointer comme ça chez Stefan… Quoique. Je pris une douche en vitesse, me préparai et sorti de chez moi. Le temps était agréable et doux, je montais dans ma voiture et roulai en direction de la maison des Salvatore. J'ouvris la vitre de ma voiture pour laisser l'air doux pénétrer dans l'habitable. A cette heure ci, je ne croisais personne sur le trajet.

Une fois arrivée, je gagnais aussitôt la chambre de Stefan à l'étage. Il dormait paisiblement, je m'approchai en silence et m'assis près de lui, je le regardais dormir, chose que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis tant de mois. Cela me faisait un bien fou de le retrouver, qu'il est récupéré son humanité. Ces mois sans lui ont été un cauchemar.

Je regardais autour de moi, sa chambre était un peu en désordre, il avait ressorti tous ces vieux journaux intimes qui étaient éparpillés sur son bureau… Était-ce positif ou non ? J'eus l'envi de me lever pour jeter un coup d'oeil, voir ce qu'il avait pu y écrire, comment il se sentait. Je renonçais vite à l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires, s'il y avait le moindre problème, je le sentirais, je l'ai toujours senti… J'espérais que les derniers évènements n'avaient pas endommagé ce lien entre nous. Stefan ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

**« Hey, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demanda Stefan.

**« 6h45 ! Désolée d'être là si tôt mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'avais envie de sortir, ça ne te gêne pas . »**

**« Non au contraire, ça me fait plaisir.» **souffla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, il repris la parole, l'air grave.

**«Je dois te dire quelque chose Elena, mais j'ignore comment te l'annoncer…»**

**« Je t'écoute ! »**

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots… Qu'avait-il à me dire ? Pourquoi semblait-il si hésitant ? Était-ce grave ?

**« Euh… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, histoire d'être mieux réveillé, tu ne bouges pas hein ! »** Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui m'inquiéta.

**« Pas de soucis, vas-y ! »**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et fila dans la salle de bain. Je commençais à vraiment être inquiète. Je me mis à tourner en rond dans la chambre écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce d'à côté. Nous avions eu notre dose de malheur pour toute une vie, je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'hybrides, de Klaus ou de magie.

Je faisais les cent pas, quelque chose m'interpella lorsque je passais devant la porte, il y avait quelque chose par terre dans le couloir. Je me dirigeais hors de la chambre pour ramasser l'objet qui traînait.

L'objet en question était une chemise noire, celle de Damon. Que faisait-elle au milieu du couloir ? Je l'imaginais déjà entrain de se déshabiller dans le couloir en compagnie de filles hypnotisées tout en gagnant sa chambre. J'eus une drôle de sensation, un sentiment de colère et d'agacement. Il n'avait pas tant de mal à se faire à l'idée que j'avais finalement choisi Stefan. Je me mis mentalement une baffe sentant que j'étais déçue qu'il prenne bien la situation.

C'était mon choix, Stefan était mon choix. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Damon, la chemise à la main, et frappa à la porte.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Damon. Je frappais doucement à sa porte, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. J'entrai et vit le lit fait, la chambre rangée. Il n'avait apparemment pas passé la nuit ici… Je me sentis agacée, alors que je ne devrais pas… Ne devrais-je pas simplement le laisser tranquille ? Je balançais la chemise sur son lit et me redirigeai vers la porte quand soudain je me figeais.

Quelque chose clochait ! Je regardais autour de moi, tout était parfaitement rangé… trop rangé… J'ouvrir un tiroir de la commode, vide. Celui d'en dessous, vide. Son placard, vide. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs, placards, je courais à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose, peu importe quoi qui serait encore là, rien.

Il était parti. Damon était parti.

Je m'assis sur son lit, complètement figée, incapable de penser, tout se mélangeait.

**« Elena ? »**

Stefan arriva dans la chambre de son frère à toute vitesse. Il me vit, ainsi que tous les meubles ouverts et vides. Il s'assit près de moi et me prit la main.

**« Je suis désolée Elena, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon. Je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais comment le dire sans que ce soit brutal, sans que tu aies mal… »**

Je dus rassembler toute mon énergie pour lui répondre.

**« Non Stefan ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti quand ? »**

**« Hier en fin de matinée. Je n'étais pas là, sinon je l'aurais retenu, même si ça aurait été égoïste de mon part vu la situation… Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, je n'en sais pas plus. »**

**« D'accord. J'aurais dû m'en douter même si je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait si vite et sans qu'il me prévienne. »**

Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais envie de dormir. Je dis à Stefan que je préférais rentrer, qu'on se verrait plus tard. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, j'essayais de me détendre en vain. Il sortit de la chambre pour allait chercher mes clés de voiture que j'avais posée sur sa table de nuit, il tenait à me raccompagner jusque chez moi.

Pendant ce temps, je contemplais la chambre vide de Damon en avançant vers la porte. Mon regard se posa sur son lit où reposait sa chemise noire, la seule chose qui restait de lui. Je la pris avec moi et alla à ma voiture rejoindre Stefan. Je mis la chemise dans mon sac et Stefan fis mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Une fois devant chez moi, il me conseilla de me reposer. Je lui dis que j'allais bien et que je l'appellerais ce soir. Il me caressa la joue, me lança un dernier regard et repartit à une vitesse surnaturelle. Je montais dans ma chambre en traînant des pieds et m'assis près de ma fenêtre. Damon était parti… C'était certes prévu, sans doute mieux pour lui, mieux pour Stefan et moi… Mais pourquoi je trouvais que cette situation aussi vide de sens ? J'étais incapable d'imaginer qu'il soit parti. Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Même pas au revoir ? En choississant Stefan avais-je perdu son amitié aussi ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je pris mon portable etcomposais son numéro. Ça décrocha aussitôt ce qui me surprit.

**« Stefan, on a déjà parlé et c'est non ! »**

**« Damon ? »** Dis-je

Il y eut un grand silence. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Lui ne dit rien puis au bout de quelques secondes, il raccrocha.

Je l'avais perdu, je le sentais et ça m'était insupportable. Si je le rappelais j'étais certaine qu'il ne répondrait pas donc je posai mon portable sur mon lit, m'allongeai et m'endormit.

À mon réveil, je vis qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Mon portable indiquait 19h20 et deux messages.

_[__De Caroline __: Hey ma belle, je t'ai attendu au grill ! Heureusement que j'ai croisé Tyler qui m'a tenu compagnie. J'espère que tu vas bien, rappelle-moi vite ! Bisous.]_

_[__De Stefan : __quand tu auras ce message,appelle-moi, je suis inquiet pour toi Élena. Je t'embrasse.]_

Je les appelais chacun leur tour afin de les rassurer et de m'excuser auprès de Caroline d'avoir oublié notre rendez-vous.

J'avais l'impression d'être malade. Je pris une douche brûlante, puis froide, rien ne fonctionnait.

J'entendais sonner à la porte d'entrée, j'enfilais à toute vitesse mes vêtements et descendis ouvrir. Je me suis surprise penser que ça pourrait être Damon. Non, je devais arrêter d'y penser et accepter son départ. C'était la meilleure solution. J'inspirais un grand coup et ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire, faisant entrer l'invité surprise qui s'est avéré être Stefan.

**« Hey, comment tu vas ? »**

**« Bien Stefan, je t'assure. »**

**« Je te connais Elena… Ne te ferme pas à moi. »**

**« Ça va, vraiment. »**

Je priais pour avoir raison…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Je venais d'arriver à Atlanta. J'avais pris la bonne décision en partant de Mystic Falls, personne n'avait besoin de moi là-bas. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit le temps que ça passe. Oublier Elena et mon amour pour elle, oublier ces derniers mois où nous nous sommes rapprochés, oublier qu'elle a choisi mon frère, oublier ma douleur, oublier…

J'avais hypnotisé une femme pour acquérir un appartement plutôt luxueux, le minimum pour faire bonne impression à mes futures repas. Deux demoiselles figuraient déjà sur ma liste, elles vivaient dans la même rue. Elles étaient toutes deux très jolies et appétissantes.

Seul à ruminer, je me servis un verre de Bourbon, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq… L'alcool brûlait agréablement ma gorge et m'engourdissait de plus en plus, anesthésiant ma douleur. Ou du moins en donnait l'illusion.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Stefan.

**« Où es-tu Damon ? »**

**« Hum Paris ! C'est pas mal : la tour Effel, les croissants, les délicieuses étudiantes… »**

**« C'est ça. J'ai trouvé ton petit mot sur mon bureau, Elena en a un aussi ? Parce que comment veux-tu que je lui annonce que tu t'es barré comme ça ? »**

**« Non, inutile. Elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte tu verras ! Roucoulez bien ! Ciao »**

**« Dam… »**

Je raccrochais énervé. Comme si Elena allait être touchée, son choix était clair. J'ai quitté leurs vies alors qu'ils me foutent la paix !

Sixième verres… Je pensais à Elena.

Septième verres… Non ça suffit, je veux juste l'oublier et qu'elle m'oublie également. J'ai assez donné, cette fois je ne devais pas craquer, ni la revoir ni lui parler. Je me posais sur mon lit et tout devint noir.

Au matin, je parti prendre mon petit déjeuner chez la voisine, une rousse à la peau clair qui était très appétissante. Il faisait beau, doux… Déprimant.

De retour chez moi je fermais tous les rideaux et commença à déballer mes affaires et les ranger. Cela m'obligera, j'espère, à me dire que maintenant ma place est ici. Je pensais même à installer deux ou trois demoiselles en déco, histoire d'avoir de la compagnie.

Mon portable sonna alors que j'étais pas mal occupé à ouvrir mes cartons, ça devait être Stefan qui allait encore essayer de me convaincre de rentrer pour la centième fois. Il a eut la fille, que demander de plus ? Un frère encombrant et amoureux de sa copine ? J'en doute, mais Stefan…restait Stefan, il se sentait coupable comme toujours, pauvre petit martyr… Je décrochais en vitesse pour le recaler une énième fois.

**« Stefan, on a déjà parlé et c'est toujours non ! »**

**« Damon ? »**

C'était Elena. Evidemment. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'aider, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Que tout va bien ? Qu'à soi-disant « Paris » c'est super ? Qu'elle me manquait à en crever ? Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'en avait-elle à faire de toute façon ?

Je raccrochais. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'au son de sa voix, ma respiration s'était bloquée. J'inspirais et expirais doucement ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas la colère et la frustration de m'envahir de toute part. Pourquoi avait-elle appelé ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me lâcher ? Je dûs lutter de toute mes forces pour m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit et ne pas sauter dans ma voiture pour rentrer. Sa voix, en prononçant mon nom, avait réduit toute ma volonté et mon courage à néant. Je voulais la voir, la toucher… Un grognement sourd fit vibrer mon torse et mon poing tapa avec puissance dans le murqui se fissura. Je devais me reprendre.

J'allais vivre sans elle, je priais pour en être capable. J'avais vécu plus d'un siècle sans Katherine… Sauf qu'elle n'est pas Katherine… Elena est la seule femme qui me fait ressentir tant d'émotion, tant de… Ca suffit. Enervé, je repris ma bouteille et la vida entiérement avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**_Alors vos avis ? La Fic commence surtout avec le Delena, mais l'action est les autres personnages entrerony vite en jeu. J'attends vos reviews pour continuer ! :D_**

**_- KlarolineMichaelson_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Klaroline66 : **_Oui, je sais que tu es une Klaroline pure et dure, et le couple va arriver et se former assez vite c'est promis ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic également. ;) Bisous_

**xIloow : **_Coucou à toi aussi ! Oui j'essaie de faire correspondre chaque personnages aux milieux :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes et en tant que Delena, tu __vas adorer ce chapitre ! :) Merci et Bisous !_

**Memel : **_Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisous :)_

**Virginie06 : **_Voici la suite qui j'espère t'intéressera tout autant :D Merci et Bisous _

* * *

**Voici le chapitre suivant. Pour vous expliquer un peu, cette fiction je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps sur Facebook, c'était des petits chapitres comme ça mis à la suite. Du coup cela manque sûrement de description et de travail comparé à mon autre Fic. Ici j'ai regroupé plusieurs chapitres en un seul donc ne vous inquiétez pas si cela semble aller trop vite, c'est normal. Mais l'histoire peut malgré tout vous plaire je pense ! **

**Je tiens aussi à dire que ce n'est pas basé que sur les couples, il y a une histoire et des actions derrières, si ça peut vous rassurer. :D**

_[Mon autre Fic #Klaroline :** Last Love**]_

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

6 semaines ont passé, la vie avait repris son court. Stefan et moi avions retrouvé une relation simple et stable. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Damon, il filtrait mes appels, mes messages. Je savais que Stefan lui parlait discrètement mais ne me disait rien, il ne voulait sans doute pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Damon refusait de me parler apparemment. J'avais beau l'appeler, laisser des messages plus déprimant et déprimés les uns que les autres, aucune réponse.

Les gens autour de moi évitaient le sujet. J'avais été surprise par les réactions de mon petit groupe d'amis. Bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment Damon, ils semblaient troublés par son départ. Bonnie se souciait de ne plus avoir cet allié de taille dans les parages et Caroline, bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas que lui et moi étions si proche, semblait le regretter.

Je faisais mon possible pour paraître normale, comme si je n'étais pas touchée. Cela semblait marcher, sauf avec Stefan. Il disait me croire, même si j'étais consciente que comme moi, il faisait semblant.

En réalité Damon me manquait, énormément. Je me sentais frustrée, agacée, triste, vide. Ce n'était plus gérable. J'étais furieuse, il n'avait pas conscience du mal qu'il me faisait. Peut-être que je le méritais…

Nous étions en début d'après-midi, Stefan était parti tôt ce matin car il avait prévu de refaire le plein de poches de sang. Il alternait entre le sang humain et le sang animal, il lui fallait donc des réserves. Il était parti avec Caroline étant donné qu'elle en avait aussi besoin. Ils ne seraient pas rentrés avant demain matin, je décidais donc d'en profiter pour aller chez Stefan. J'avais besoin d'y aller, de trouver quelque chose qui me dirait où se trouvait Damon, s'il allait bien, même si je supposais que oui, il avait dû se trouver une autre femme hypnotisée. Cela m'agaça encore plus.

Arrivée là-bas, j'allai dans la chambre de Stefan et me mis à chercher. Je n'aimais pas fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il refusait de me parler de Damon et je commençais à en avoir assez. Je ne trouvais rien, déprimée, je m'assis sur la chaise du bureau. Des journaux de Stefan traînaient en vrac devant moi, je vis une feuille blanche pliée en 4 et glissée entre deux journaux. Je l'ouvrir et constatai que c'était un mot de Damon.

_**« Hey Stef' c'est décidé je pars. Et oui j'ai prévu mon coup pour que tu ne sois pas à la maison à ce moment, je n'avais pas envie de te voir verser ta petite larme ! J'ai besoin de temps pour remettre les choses en ordres. Prend soin d'Elena, qu'elle soit heureuse et m'oublie, c'est mieux comme ça. Au faite il y a un écureuil suicidaire qui te cherche. Dam.»**_

Mieux comme ça ? C'est lui qui le dit. Soudain je pris conscience que c'est moi qui avais été purement égoïste. Je lui faisais quotidiennement du mal et pourtant il était resté pour moi durant des mois lorsque Stefan était sous l'influence de Klaus notamment, il a toujours était là pour moi,depuis notre rencontre. Une grande vague de culpabilité monta en moi, je voulais m'excuser, lui dire que je tenais à lui, que je voulais qu'il revienne même si c'était mal de lui demander une chose pareil.

Je ne supportais pas de venir ici et de voir sa chambre vide, aller au Mystic Grill et qu'il ne soit pas au bar avec son bourbon à faire du charme à la première venue, n'avoir plus que sa chemise accrochée dans mon armoire que je voyais chaque matin comme une piqûre de rappel soulignant son absence. De colère je pris mon portable essaya d'appeler un énième fois Damon. Je tombais une fois de plus sur la messagerie.

De loin, je vis un objet, un portable gris. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul numéro enregistré, celui de Damon. Sûrement une ruse pour être certain de ne pas tomber sur moi s'il contactait Stefan. J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que le numéro de Damon n'étais plus dans son portable. J'avais de la chance que Stefan ait laissé le portable ici, il ne pensait sans doute pas en avoir besoin étant donné qu'il n'était pas avec moi aujourd'hui. Je le mis dans ma poche et rentrai chez moi.

Je fis les cents pas dans ma chambre mon portable dans la main. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'entendis les tonalités du téléphone résonner dans mon oreille, un bruit que je ne supportais plus. Je haïssais son silence, son indifférence.

**« Damon répond moi bordel ! » **criais-je

Messagerie…

**« Damon, c'est encore moi… J'en peux plus, je t'en supplie appelle moi. Rentres à la maison. Je t'en pris…Tu me manques Damon. » **dis-je la voix brisée par le chagrin

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence et accepter son départ… Seulement impossible de m'y résoudre. Je repensais ces derniers mois où il était là. Il m'a aidé à tout supporter, à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait pas être totalement indifférent à moi, il ne pouvait pas totalement m'avoir oublié, il ne pouvait pas… Non ! J'allais y arriver, le retrouver et le ramener. Envahie d'une soudaine vague de courage et de confiance, je pris le portable gris de Stefan.

Si j'appelais, Damon me raccrocherait au nez, j'écrivis un message, pour vu qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

_[Hey Dam' j'ai un problème, il faut que je te vois. Je ne t'impliquerais pas si ce n'étais pas important. ]_

J'appréhendais la réponse, j'espérais simplement un indice pour savoir où il se cachait. Ces 6 semaines d'absences me torturais, je voulais le voir, rien qu'un instant… Le portable vibra, m'annonçant la réponse.

_**[Elle va bien ?]**_

Au moins il s'en souciait…

_[Je dois te voir, dis-moi où.]_

_[Atlanta, au bar habituel.]_

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

6 semaines sont passées. Aucune amélioration en vue, toujours la même douleur, le même vide. Je passais mon temps à boire de l'alcool et du sang, parfois les deux en même temps.

Stefan prenait de mes nouvelles de temps à autre, Alaric était venu me voir, il était le seul à savoir où j'étais. Il m'avait traité d'épave et d'imbécile. Lui comme Stefan ne me parlaient pas d'elle, je refusais.

Je leur ai demandé de ne pas lui parler de moi non plus, je voulais qu'elle vive tranquillement.

J'ai passé mon temps à ignorer ses appels, ne pas lire ses messages, ne pas prononcer son nom même dans ma tête. J'ai vu pas mal de filles, mais je n'ai fait me nourrir d'elles. Je m'accrochais à mes bouteilles pour ne pas rentrer là-bas.

Mon téléphone sonna, le numéro était celui d'Alaric.

**« Yep ! »**

**« Combien de bouteilles depuis ce matin ? Et combien de filles hypnotisées ? La jolie blonde est toujours attachée à la chaise ? »**

**« Je ne les compte plus. Ouai, elle est très sage d'ailleurs, enfin ça dépend des moments, elle sait se montrer sauvage. »** ricanais-je

**« Vu ton état, je ne sais même pas si tu serais capable de marcher jusqu'à elle Damon. »**

**« Je vais bien Ric ! Au lieu de t'inquiéter inutilement, tu n'as pas quelques vampires à tuer ? Ou une classe d'élèves idiots à gérer ? A plus. »**

On ne peut même plus déprimer tranquille.

Je passais mon après-midi à ne rien faire, toujours enfermé dans cet appartement sale.

Mon portable sonna, le numéro d'Elena était affiché. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas répondre. Je ne devais pas. Cependant, j'étais curieux de connaitre la raison pour laquelle elle insistait autant depuis des semaines, pourquoi ne m'oubliait-elle pas ? Une partie de moi appréciait cette hypothèse, l'autre partie me conseilla de ne pas y penser. Si je décrochais, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir l'écouter calmement sans sauter dans ma voiture pour la rejoindre. Je devais m'en tenir à ce que j'avais décidé 6 semaines plus tôt. Peu importe mon état.

J'ai reçu un message provenant du second portable de Stefan plus tard, celui que je lui avais acheté exprès pour ne pas utiliser le sien lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il devait me voir d'urgence, dans quelques heures il sera là. Avait-elle un problème ? Admettons que ça la concerne, si c'était pour un petit souci, elle avait Barbie et Bonnie. Pour plus grave Stefan et Alaric. Là-bas elle avait deux vampires, un chasseur de vampire, une sorcière, un frère qui voit les morts et un loup-garou hybride. Alors pourquoi Stefan voulait me parler à moi ?

Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de le voir. Premièrement parce que je dois avouer qu'il me manquait. Nous avions pourtant l'habitude de nous séparer pendant des dizaines d'années avant… Seulement depuis notre retour à Mystic Falls, notre lien fraternelle s'était lentement mais sûrement reformé. Deuxièmement, il allait probablement me parler d'elle et je ne voulais pas ressentir de nouveau quelque chose pour elle, aucune inquiétude, aucune peur, rien ! Et troisièmement, si elle était effectivement en quelconque danger, je savais d'avance que j'allais céder et tout faire pour l'aider…et c'était hors de question !

Des heures plus tard, je pris la direction du bar prévu pour retrouver mon frère avec un peu d'appréhension et de colère. Le bar était ouvert toute la nuit, Stefan allait arriver tard. Je commandai une bouteille de Bourbon et bu en attendant. La sensasion de l'alcool me réconfortait, et je me rendis soudain compte pourquoi… Dès que je pensais à elle, je buvais et ce depuis des semaines. Mais, maintenant, boire me faisait penser à elle. J'éloignais mon verre et le fixai. Peu à peu, je sortais de l'engourdissement que l'alcool produisais sur moi et, avec de la concentration, je sortis légérement de mon état apatique… Je ressenti la douleur, le manque, la souffrance, l'amour. Je me jetais de nouveau sur mon verre.

Les heures et les verres passèrent, des demoiselles venaient de temps à autres me tenir compagnie. Deux hommes ivres commencèrent à se battre, le barman leur fit signe de dégager dehors. J'entendis qu'ils bousculèrent quelqu'un, une femme qui poussa un petit cri.

Cette voix… Et merde !

* * *

**[Point de vue Elena]**

J'arrivais très tard à Atlanta. Je soupirais, j'étais fatiguée. Le bar était ouvert, j'avais peur de le voir. J'espérais que j'allais être capable de le convaincre de m'écouter. J'entrai dans le bar et le cherchais des yeux. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver, il était au bar avec deux filles qui lui rodaient autour dont une sur ses genoux. J'étais figée, un petit cri m'échappa quand un homme ivre se battant avec un autre, me bouscula contre le mur.

Damon se retourna dans la seconde et me fit sortir d'ici à toute vitesse (humaine) en me traînant par le bras.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » **S'énerva-t-il

J'étais à court de mot, mon cœur battait trop vite, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni comment respirer. Je me précipitais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. J'attendais ça depuis des semaines, le revoir. Il ne réagit pas.

**« Il fallait que je te vois »** soufflais-je

Il était distant, froid, il ne semblait pas partager ma joie de le retrouver, cela me fit mal mais j'encaissais.

**« Pourquoi es-tu parti sans me prévenir ? Pourquoi filtres-tu mes appels ? »**

**« Parce que tu as fait ton choix et je suis parti. Tu savais que ça arriverait alors où est le problème ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ! »**

**« Non Damon ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes ! »**

**« C'était le deal Elena. »** répliqua-t-il sur un ton dur

**« Pas le mien ! »**

Je m'avançais vers lui, posant ma main sur son visage et il me repoussa.

**« Arrêtes ça Elena. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, continue comme s'il ne c'était rien passé et rentres chez toi. »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bar et parti sans se retourner.

**« Non Damon, attend ! DAMON ! »**

Comment ça avait pu si mal se passer ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué ? Par la fenêtre du bar, je ne le vis pas, il avait sans doute du sortir par derrière pour ensuite disparaitre. Je marchais en direction de ma voiture, malheureuse. J'avais beaucoup de route qui m'attendait.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

J'étais furieux. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Je ne devais pas céder à la tentation, ne pas la rattraper. Je m'échappais du bar rapidement et rentrai chez moi. J'attrapais ma bouteille et la balança dans le mur, j'eus beau détruire chaque meuble, rien ne me calmait.

J'attrapais ma veste avec une seule envie, du moins une autre envi que de retouver Elena, boire du sang.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la proie idéale. Une jeune femme brune qui semblait tellement ivre qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'hypnose. Je lui suivis jusqu'à ce qu'elle approche une ruelle vide. Aussitôt je lui mordis la gorge, me délectant de la chaleur du sang dans ma bouche et de l'effet euporisant qu'il produisait. Je plantais mes dents plus fort et mis ma main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. L'odeur de ses cheveux, du moins certainement de son shampooing me semblait famillier. Même en pleine transe grâce au sang humain, l'image d'Elena s'imposa à moi. Cette femme me fit penser à elle. Je fus incapable de la tuer… et m'enfuis.

Deux heures plus tard, mon portable sonna, c'était Stefan. Il devait déjà être au courant. J'ignorais son appel mais écoutais le message qu'il m'avait laissé. Il était furieux de la façon dont j'aurais traîté Elena.

**« Je viens de la rejoindre sur la route Damon, elle est vraiment mal. Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoiste ? Je sais que tu as décidé de passer à autre chose et j'aurais aimé qu'elle aussi le fasse. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, elle s'est endormie aussitôt que j'ai repris le volant. Tu vas rentrer et t'expliquer avec elle Damon. »**

C'était hors de question. Même si j'en mourrais d'envi, je ne rentrais pas, je ne devais pas ! Je n'aurais pas la force de la voir dans les bras de mon frère, de devoir encore être simplement le meilleur ami d'Elena alors que…

Un autre message vocal suivit, un de ceux que je refusais d'écouter et que je fus incapable de couper lorsque la voix d'Elena retentit dans le téléphone.

**« Damon, c'est encore moi… J'en peux plus, je t'en supplis appelle moi. Rentres à la maison. Je t'en pris…Tu me manques Damon. »**

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, je fonçais dans ma voiture. Peu importe la douleur que j'allais éprouver, je devais la retrouver car je lui manquais…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Stefan était là à mon réveil. Il me raconta que l'avait appelé épuisée et qu'il m'avait rejoint pour me raccompagner à la maison. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir, mais je fus soulagée d'avoir eut la réflexe d'appeler Stefan. Aussi, il me dit qu'il avait laissé un message à Damon, qu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer. Evidemment, il était inquiet pour moi. Cette fois ci, je n'ai pas menti. Je lui ai clairement dit ce que je ressentais. Damon me manquait, et je n'acceptais pas son départ, plus important encore, je voulais qu'il rentre. Seulement Damon s'en fichait, il m'avait oubliée. Comment je pouvais être égoïste à ce point ? J'avais choisi Stefan et je lui avouai presque que j'avais besoin de son frère pour être heureuse. Stefan me surprit, il prit son téléphone pour contacter son frère, devant moi et eu une conversation brève.

**« Damon va passer. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, j'ignore où il est à ce moment, il était en voiture. »**

**« Merci Stefan… Je suis désolée j'aurais dû t'en parler. »**

**« C'est rien Elena. Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que tu n'arrivais pas à faire face à son absence. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça une seconde fois. Mon expédition avec Klaus à largement suffit. »**

**« J'ignore comment tu fais pour être si compréhensif, tu devrais me détester. »**

En effet il devrait. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, de ne pas avoir de coeur. Je faisais souffrir ceux que j'aimais ou bien je les perdais, j'étais une malédiction.

**« Il me manque aussi Elena, il manque à bien plus de personnes que quiconque aurait pu le penser. »**

Il m'embrassa et me sourit. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous et pas que de mon côté.

Stefan parti peu de temps après.

Je sortis de mon lit et allais jusqu'à la salle de bain à la recherche d'un aspirine. Je pris une longue douche chaude. Damon allait-il vraiment venir ? J'espérais que cette fois ça serait moins chaotique. Je m'habillais rapidement avec un vieux survêtement et sorti de la salle de bain.

Damon patientait sur mon lit, sa chemise avec laquelle j'ai dormi entre les mains.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Damon patientait sur mon lit, sa chemise avec laquelle j'ai dormi entre les mains.

**« Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir oublié ici »** sourit-il

**« Oui, euh je l'ai prise chez toi, elle était par terre et… »**

**« Et elle se retrouve dans ton lit ? Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »** Rigola-t-il

**« Oui. »**

J'étais sérieuse, son sourire disparu et il prit un air sérieux. Je m'approchais du lit, m'assis près de lui doucement comme si je craignais qu'il ne s'enfuit encore. Il me regardait d'un air étrange, indéchiffrable, ces expressions de visages m'avaient tellement manqué.

**« Euh désolé pour cette nuit. C'est assez bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Mais je t'écoute cette fois, vas-y ! »** Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin adorable

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il se figea. Ça n'a jamais été son truc, enfin si juste avec les autres filles…

**« Reste »**

Il m'écarta de lui doucement mais fermement. Son visage restait sans expressions.

**« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici Elena tu le sais bien. »**

**« C'est faux, on a tous besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi. »** insistais-je

**« Pourquoi ? Tu as fait ton choix Elena, c'est Stefan. Pourquoi faudrait-il que je reste ? »**

Je me sentais idiote, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il reviendrait ? Qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié ? Qu'il m'aimait toujours ? Il haussa d'un ton, j'avais horreur quand il faisait ça. Il savait comment me faire parler en insistant avec ses « pourquoi ».

**« Alors, pourquoi Elena ? »** s'énerva-t-il

**« T'as une idée du mal que ça m'a fait quand j'ai découvert ta chambre vide ? Quand tu filtrais mes appels ? Que je n'avais plus que du silence ? Personne ne voulait me dire quoique ce soit ! »** Criai-je

**« Et moi tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi quand tu as choisi Stefan avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Que tu as décidé de tout ignorer ? Que tu m'appelais et me faisais des messages alors que j'essayais d'oublier ? Que tu me supplie de rester ? Tu crois que je vis ça comment moi alors que tu es avec Stefan ? »** Renchérit-il

Touchée… Je me sentais égoïste et affreuse… Bien sûr qu'il souffrait, j'avais été odieuse avec lui en décidant de tout ignorer, de le rejeter et en choisissant Stefan…

**« Et bah peut-être que je me suis trompé en le choisissant ! »**

Je me tue aussitôt. Ma réponse m'avait échappée et j'en étais choquée. Mon Dieu comment avais-je pu laisser ça sortir de ma bouche ?! Je devais me rattraper.

**« Quoi ? »** s'exclama-t-il, avec de grands yeux

**« Je…euh je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas où j'en suis Damon »** bafouillais-je

Il ne céda pas, il voulait une vraie réponse.

**« C'est toujours la même chose Elena ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte si tu ne sais jamais ! Stefan et moi on a été franc avec toi, tu as fait un choix et maintenant sous prétexte que tu ne sais plus, je devrais rester sagement ici en attendant que tu me rejette encore une fois ? Parce que c'est ce que finira par faire non ? Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours Stefan, pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois ? Pourquoi ça changerait hein ?! »** Cria-t-il

Mon corps tremblait sous la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et mon coeur battait à toute allure. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait résonnaient dans ma tête si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. J'allais céder, j'allais lui avouer, j'allais le regretter… Damon criait de plus en plus, il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir à cause moi…

**« Parce que je t'aime Damon ! »** chuchotais-je, les larmes noyant mes joues.

Le silence dominait la pièce. Les tensions de colère s'évanouirent et il s'approcha de moi avec à la fois hésitation et précipitation… A peine les mots étaient sorti de ma bouche que je les regrettais déjà… Pourquoi lui donner encore de faux-espoirs ?

**« Tu… quoi ? »**

Je le regardais intensément, sans savoir quoi faire. Il attendait que je lui reconfirme mes sentiments, mais devais-je le faire ? J'étais avec Stefan, c'était mon choix. Un choix réfléchi. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière… J'aimais Stefan. Mais j'aimais aussi Damon. J'eu l'impression de retourner à la case départ mais, ayant déjà fait un choix, le chemin était tracé d'avance. Tout ce que je pourrais apporter à Damon c'est d'avantage de souffrance. J'aurais dû l'écouter et le laisser tranquille…

Damon le lu dans mes yeux. Dans les siens je lisais de l'appréhension, de l'amour, de la tristesse, de la douleur.

**« Je suis tellement désolée…Si tu savais à quel point que déteste ça, j'aurais dû te laisser, j'aurais dû mais je n'ai pas pu… Tout ça pour encore devoir te repousser… Arrête de me regarder comme ça Damon je t'en pris…Je ne peux pas faire ça à Stefan…«** soufflais-je

Son regard était à la fois tendre et implorant. J'y lu toute la souffrance et l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. J'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir de lui faire oublier ses sentiments, être la seule à en souffrir…

Damon posa ses deux mains sur mon visage, soupira fort et colla son front au mien. Ce contact me fis frissonner, j'aimais sa douceur…

**« Ça va ne t'en fais pas…Je dois y aller »** murmura-t-il

Il disparu dans la seconde, emportant mon coeur avec lui, ne me laissant que de la culpabilité, de la douleur et du vide.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis sonner à ma porte d'entrée. Je me rendis compte que depuis le départ de Damon j'étais restée figée, assise sur mon lit, dans un état second. Rassemblant mes force, je descendis ouvrir. C'était Bonnie. J'ignore l'expression qu'elle vit sur mon visage, mais elle se précipita vers moi pour me serrer contre elle.

* * *

_**Alors vos avis sur cette suite ? J'attends avec impatience vos encouragements à continuer de poster la suite :) **_  
_**C'est une fiction presque achevé, donc je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à poster à chaque fois vu que je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire ;)**_

_**Je reprécise que c'est une Fic DELENA - KLAROLINE - et il y aura également du STEBEKAH et du KENNETT **_

_**Bisous **_

_**- KlarolineMichaelson**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**xIloow : **_OMG quel adorable commentaire ! La fic va te plaire c'est certain ! Je te conseille mes deux autres Fic Last Love et The Over Side ;) (Klaroline et Kennett) tu vas adorer c'est sûr ! Merci beaucoup Bisous :)_

**memel : **_Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aime ! Bisous_

**virginie06 : **_Elena va bientôt faire un choix et pour de bon cette fois ! Merci pour ta review Bisous :)_

** Frazilia :**_ Carrément ?! Haha je suis trop contente que tu aime ! En effet il va y avoir un peu de Katelijah plus vers la fin :D Bisous et merci !_

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je vous conseille mais deux autres fictions !_  
- _**Last Lov****e** (Klaroline / Stefan-Rebekah-Matt / Kennett)_  
- _**The Over Side**_ (Kennett - il s'agit d'un OS en parallèle à la Fic Last Love)_

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Bonnie me serrait contre elle avec tendresse de la même façon qu'on enlacerait une petite fille venant de faire un cauchemar en pleine nuit. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer, elle ne comprendrait pas, elle n'aimait pas Damon. Personne n'aimait Damon… Bonnie insista pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je gardais le silence. Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon et mon amie me rapporta un thé brulant puis alluma quelques bougies pour apaiser les tensions dans la pièce.

**« Elena s'il te plaît ne te fermes pas à moi, je veux t'aider » **soufla-t-elle

**« J'ai vu Damon »** dis-je simplement

**« Il est revenu ? Si je suis toujours aussi bonne observatrice, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? S'il t'a fait quoique ce soit je… »**

**« Non Bonnie il n'a rien fait, c'est ma faute. »** la coupais-je avant qu'elle n'aille le trouver pour lui arracher les yeux.

Je craquais et lui racontais tout. Le mal que j'avais eu a supporter son absence, que je lui en voulais, le manque constant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui, que j'en avais besoin, la peur de lui refaire du mal, à Stefan aussi, le regard des mes amis, ce qu'il s'était passé à Atlanta, que j'étais perdu, que j'étais avec Stefan mais que sans Damon c'était ingérable. Après un long moment de silence, Bonnie me répondit simplement :

**« Tu l'aime Elena… Nous le savons tous depuis un long moment. On pensait, du moins je pensais, que vu que Stefan avait retrouvé son humanité tu pourrais reprendre le cours de ta vie, comme avant, avant ce cauchemar. Stefan est bon pour toi et il t'aime sincèrement. Il peut t'apporter tellement de choses…. Certes Damon reste Damon… Mais s'il y a bien une personne à qui je ferais une confiance aveugle s'il s'agissait de ta sécurité et de ta vie, ce serait lui. »**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Bonnie me disais du bien de Damon, certes de façon assez maladroite, mais quand même, je n'en revenais pas… Devant mon regard certainement surpris, elle continua.

**« Honnêtement Elena je préférerais quelqu'un comme Stefan pour toi, il est ce qu'il te faudrait… Mais toi comme moi savons que je ne suis pas un modèle de comparaison, la sorcière qui sort avec l'innocent petit frère de sa meilleure amie... »**

Nous rîmes ensemble. Bonnie avait changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Jeremy. Elle semblait plus ouverte d'esprit par rapport aux vampires notamment, tout en restant méfiante. Elle parlait avec Stefan assez souvent, avec Tyler et Caroline… J'aimais cette Bonnie là, qui était mon amie pour importe les circonstances, même si cela allait contre ses principes de sorcière.

**« Ecoute ton cœur Elena, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tiens donne-moi ta main. »**

**« Pourquoi faire ? Je n'aime pas trop que tu utilises ta magie sur moi Bonnie, ne le prend pas mal mais… »**

**« Fais-moi confiance Elena, donne-moi ta main. »**

J'hésitais mais mis ma main dans la sienne. Tout à coup tout devient noir. Un flot de souvenir, comme une lumière, refit surface. Ceux d'avant avec Matt, puis Stefan, puis Damon… Ils se reliaient tous, éliminant au fur et à mesure Matt et se centrant sur Stefan et Damon. Je compris ce que Bonnie faisait, elle m'aidait à voir ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. J'essayer d'identifier les sentiments qui se raccrochait à chacun. C'était éprouvant de ressentir tant de choses en même temps.

Avec Stefan c'était doux, je vis du confort, du désir, c'était agréable, stable, amoureux et tendre…

Avec Damon c'était consumant, brûlant, il y avait des frissons, de la déstabilisation, des étincelles, de la peur, de l'amour aussi.

C'était de ça dont j'avais besoin, ce frissons de dangers près de Damon, son amour, sa protection. J'aimais son impulsivité et sa fougue, je l'aimais, le désirais… Il me consumait et j'adorais ça.

Je rouvris les yeux. Bonnie était un peu essoufflée. J'allais parler quand elle m'arrêta.

**« Ne me dis rien Elena, je ne veux pas savoir, ça doit être ton choix. Je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pousse pour t'aider à y voir clair. »**

Elle se leva et me pris dans ses bras.

**« Sois heureuse Elena, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, peu importe avec qui. »**

**« Merci Bonnie. »**

Une amie sacrée et indispensable… Maintenant que devais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas changer d'hommes comme de robes, c'est inhumain. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Ils ne méritent pas une fille comme moi, qui les fassent souffrir. J'aurais aimé les avoir tous les deux mais c'était totalement impossible, j'aurais aimé les laisser tous les deux pour ne plus leur causer de tord mais c'était aussi impossible, j'avais égoïstement trop besoin d'eux près de moi. Stefan… Damon…

Je devrais être honnête envers moi-même puis envers les garçons. Je devais leur parler…

Bonnie me dit au revoir, elle devait rejoindre Jeremy au Mystic Grill. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Stefan, il était tant d'être honnête.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

J'avais repris ma voiture, je roulais sans savoir où. J'avais juste besoin de rouler. Je regrettais d'avoir été si dur avec elle à Atlanta, la revoir a été un choc. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, sinon j'aurais craqué… Elle était si belle, avait fait tant de route pour simplement me voir, m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi… Si je n'étais pas parti aussitôt, je serais rentré avec elle…

Et voilà qu'en plus elle m'avait enfin avoué qu'elle m'aimait. ENFIN ! J'en ai presque ressenti mon cœur battre. Mais ça reste Stefan pour elle, c'est une histoire sans fin. Je passais mon temps à l'aimer et à être rejeté. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Cette situation me rendais dingue, je pris mon portable mais le reposa. J'ai passé des heures à tourner en rond voiture, tout en restant dans les environs de Mystic Falls. Mon portable sonna. Je l'ignorais.

Elena m'avait dit « Je t'aime » … Je détestais entre ces mots, avec cette voix, pour moi, j'avais cette envie de faire demi-tour pour la retrouver, ne plus la quitter, l'aimer. Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Soit j'écoutais ma raison et rentrais à Atlanta, soit je faisais demi-tour pour la retrouver au risque de me briser encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce sera la dernière, je m'arracherais le cœur moi-même.

Pourquoi j'étais incapable de lui résister ? J'allais me planter, y retourner pour rien. Elle allait vite se rendre compte que Stefan comptait trop et je devrais vivre avec eux et leur amour merveilleux. Pff ! Je fis demi-tour, direction chez moi, mon vrai chez moi.

Arrivé à la Pension, j'allai dans ma chambre. Je vis que les placards étaient mal fermés et je compris comment Elena avait découvert mon absence.

Je me mis à l'imaginer ouvrant tous les meubles vides… Qu'avait-elle ressenti ? J'aimais penser qu'elle aurait pu être effondré par mon absence, que mon amour pour elle était enfin réciproque, que je n'ai pas passé 6 semaines dans le manque de ne pas l'avoir près de moi pour rien… Mais si c'était encore un choix qu'elle allait regretter ?

Mon portable sonna

**« Hey Ric »**

**« Enfin ! Il paraît que tu es rentré. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je suis encore le dernier au courant ? »**

**« Tu abuse un peu, tu es toujours le premier au courant, chacun son tour mon petit Ric ! Et je suis là pour Elena. Ouai, je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est pour elle que je suis parti à la base. Mais disons que j'ai sous-estimé son charme… »**

**« Tu as surtout sous-estimé son chagrin. Je ne sais plus comment j'avais qualifié ton idée de partir pour laisser Elena soi-disant tranquille… Ah oui : stupide, immature et égoïste. »**

**« Bon ok vas-y tu en meurs d'en d'envie, dis-moi que tu m'avais prévenu et que j'ai été con. »**

**« Fais attention à elle Damon, elle a besoin de toi. Tiens-moi au courant de la suite, et en premier cette fois ! Bye »**

Même Alaric s'y mettait… Elena avait-elle tant changé ? Souffrait-elle autant qu'ils le disaient tous ? M'aimait-elle autant ?

Tant d'émotions humaines incontrôlables d'un coup… Il fallait tenter, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle, d'être l'homme nouveau qu'elle faisait de moi losqu'elle me regarde, de la toucher, l'embrasser…

Je l'aimais… Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, Elena valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ne pas penser aux problèmes qui m'attendraient à mon réveil. Aussitôt allongée, je sombrais.

Dans la nuit, je tournais sur moi-même pour changer de sens et heurtai quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un. Il faisait noir, c'était impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait. Je reconnu cependant son parfum, celui avec lequel je dormais depuis presque deux mois, celui de la chemise noire…

Mon coeur s'emballa et j'allumai vite la lumière. Damon était allongé sur ma couette et me regardait. Je soupirais de soulagement, il était revenu, j'avais eu si peur de l'avoir encore une fois perdu. Je me rallongeais à ses côtés, laissant la lumière allumée. Il n'affichait aucune expression.

**« Je t'écoute ! »** commença-t-il

Par où commencer ? Que dire ? J'avais peur de m'embrouiller, de dire quelque chose qui le fasse fuir ou pire, souffrir…

**« Je ne sais pas comment faire Damon. Je ne peux pas changer d'avis comme ça ! J'ai choisi Stefan parce que je l'aime. Cela dit, ton absence m'a fait comprendre que je t'aime aussi. D'un côté j'ai l'impression de revenir au point de départ, mais je ne peux pas arrêter avec Stefan et être avec toi, tu comprends ? »**

Il soupira

**« Je vois. »**

**« J'ai besoin de temps pour voir où va réellement ma relation avec Stefan, voir si la nôtre continuera d'évoluer ou non. Stefan aura besoin de temps, toi aussi, tout le monde… On ne change pas de personne du jour au lendemain… »**

Damon se mis sur le dos et fixa le plafond en silence. Il était en colère, blessé aussi sans doute… J'aurais aimé qu'il voit à quel point mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour nous. Il finit par se tourner vers moi et son regard triste s'adoucit.

**« Tu sais que je ne peux plus attendre comme ça Elena, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà trop attendu, trop espéré, trop essayé… Je ne peux pas me contenter de rester sur la touche pendant que tu es avec mon frère, surtout après m'avoir dit ce que tu ressentais… J'ignore si je tiendrais. »**

**« Laisse le temps faire Damon. Attends-nous. Je sais que c'est terrible ce que je te demande, mais je dois être sûre. Je t'aime Damon, ok ? Je t'aime ! Et ça change bien des choses même si ce n'est pas tout de suite. Fais le pour nous. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y retrouver et d'arranger les choses. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Stefan aussi.»**

Il caressa mon visage et me sourit même si son regarde trahissait le fait qu'il était plutôt septique.

**« Ok, tu gagnes Elena. Je t'attendrais…juste parce que la perspective du nous me plait plutôt bien et ouvre pas mal d'options alléchantes…»** Plaisanta-t-il

**« Damon ! C'est sérieux »** souriais-je

**« Je t'aime, dès que le moment sera venu pour un nous très alléchant, je serais là Elena, je te le promets. »**

J'étais heureuse, comblée.

Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation si agréable que me procurait sa caresse sur ma joue. Une vague de bien-être et de chaleur m'envahit et je retrouvais toute l'énergie que je n'avais plus sans lui…

Soudain il s'interrompit et se précipita vers la porte de ma chambre, il me fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. J'entendis des pas, il y avait quelqu'un. Le visage de Damon changea, ses crocs sortirent et il disparu de la chambre.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Je pouvais enfin profiter de mon amour avec Elena, mais bien sûr il fallait qu'on nous gâche ce moment. J'inspectais le couloir et ne vit personne. Jérémy dormait, la maison semblait vide. Je marchais lentement et en silence puis entendis un bruit suivit d'un cri étouffé. Aussitôt je rejoignis la chambre d'Elena, vide.

**« Elena ? »**

Silence… Je ne savais pas qui était derrière ça, mais il allait regretter d'être venu. Je me concentrais afin d'entendre le plus loin possible.

Des bruits de pas très rapides, un moteur de voiture, un cri…

**« Damon ! »**

Je sautais par la fenêtre, et rattrapa l'inconnu à toute vitesse. Il tenait Elena par le bras si fort qu'elle grimaçait de douleur. Elle continua de se débattre comme elle pouvait, alors que je le vis sortir un couteau. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste que je le fis voler contre sa voiture et il tomba à terre. L'homme, du moins l'hybride en question, avait le regard fou. Il ne cessait de fixer Elena et lui bondit dessus. Je l'attrapai au vol et l'immobilisa en lui cassant les os, il se mit à répéter « le sang du sosie, le sang du sosie, le sang du sosie», Je lui arrachais le cœur d'un coup. Je pris le corps et la mis dans la grosse voiture bleu nuit qui devait être la sienne.

Je pris Elena dans mes bras et la porta en vitesse jusqu'à chez elle. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil sur elle et m'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle n'avait rien heureusement !

**« Prend tes affaires Elena, on s'en va. Tu le reconnais ? Te rappelles-tu l'avoir invité à entrer ? … Elena ? »**

Elle tremblait, était en état de choc. Sur le coup ça me surpris, elle avait vécu pire, puis cela sembla logique, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop vécu pire… je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'insita à me regarder dans les yeux.

**« Ça va aller Elena, personne ne t'approchera ! Je suis là, ok ? »**

Elle respira profondément et hocha la tête.

**« Ok » **se reprit-elle** « Je dois m'occuper de mon frère »**

Je mis quelques affaires à Elena dans un sac à dos, pendant qu'elle appelait Bonnie pour que cette dernière vienne ici afin de protéger Jeremy.

Je l'emmenais chez moi. Elena semblait épuisée. Mon frère nous rejoignit et je lui expliquait la situation. Inquiet, il prit Elena dans ses bras. Je me suis surpris à m'imaginer entrain de lui arracher la tête ! Mais bon, chacun sa place…

Une chose était sûre, il fallait protéger Elena et son frère puis trouver d'où venait cet hybride cinglé. Stefan décida d'aller chercher Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy. Ce dernier serait plus en sécurité ici avec sa soeur, protégés par trois vampires et une sorcière. Je fis un message à Alaric pour qu'il vienne également. Stefan, juste avant de partir me dit qu'il allait à son retour essayer de contacter Klaus.

Une fois seuls, Elena s'approcha et je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle avait peur c'était certain. Je n'aimais pas du tout la situation entre nous et Stefan, mais je sentais que cette fois j'avais ma chance. Cette hypothèse me fit doucement sourire et serrer Elena un peu plus fort contre moi.

**« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Elena, je te le promets ! »**

**« J'ai confiance en toi Damon »**

Elle me regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle était belle à couper le souffle. Je ne regrettais plus d'être rentré, et je me rendis compte que je n'aurais plus la force de repartir… J'allais rester et attendre, pour elle. Même si j'avais tort et que je restais seul à jamais, je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin d'elle…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE STEFAN]**

Il fallait absolument que je trouve d'où sortait cet hybride, il s'en était pris à Elena, elle aurait pu mourir si Damon n'avait pas été… Que faisait Damon en plein milieu de la nuit chez elle ?

J'étais heureux du retour de mon frère, il me manquait. J'aimais la tournure que ma relation avec lui avait pris, enfin. Son humanité était réapparue et faisait de lui le frère idéal. Seulement il aimait Elena… Pour cela, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste loin de nous.

Cependant, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai beaucoup essayer de fermer les yeux, espérer que cela passe, je savais qu'elle l'aimait.

Elena, durant mon absence, s'est battue pour être plus forte afin de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Sans Damon, elle se noyait…

Tôt ou tard, nous devrions tous les trois faire face à la situation et je devrais me résoudre à la laisser partir. Sauf si bien-sûr j'avais encore la moindre chance avec elle.

Je m'arrêtais devant chez Elena où Bonnie et Jeremy m'attendaient déjà dehors. Bonnie monta à l'avant et Jeremy à l'arrière, je leur résumais la situation tout en allant chez Caroline.

Dans sa rue nous entendîmes des cris. Trois hybrides étaient devant chez elle et essayaient de l'achever. Elle se battait de son mieux pour ne pas être mordue. Bonnie et moi sortîmes de la voiture, ordonnant à Jeremy de rester à sa place et de se faire le plus discret possible.

J'ai pu facilement arracher le cœur du premier hybride qui s'était jeté sur moi, mais le deuxième m'immobilisa avec force. Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lui tordre les membres et que je puisse le tuer aussi. Le troisième était plus loin avec Caroline à terre, et lui mit plusieurs coup de pieux dans le ventre avant de le pointer vers son cœur. Bonnie réussit à la faire brûler de l'intérieur et il devint poussière en quelques secondes.

J'aidais Caroline à se lever, elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Il fallait la ramener en vitesse chez moi où elle serait en sécurité et pourrait se nourrir et guérir. Je la posai sur la banquette arrière. Jeremy retira son pull et fit une pression sur sa blessure. Bonnie tremblait un peu, elle avait perdu de l'énergie.

Une fois arrivé, j'installais Caroline sur le canapé et allais lui chercher des poches de sang. Bonnie était près d'elle ainsi que Jeremy. A mon retour, je lui demandais de me montrer ses blessures, elles étaient très profondes et peinaient à guérir. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas nourri. Je lui donnais le sang qu'elle but aussitôt. Elena et Damon nous rejoignirent.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** Demanda Damon en arrivant dans le salon accompagné d'Elena et Alaric.

**« Des hybrides s'en sont pris à Caroline, Bonnie et moi nous en sommes occupés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient Caroline ? »** dis-je

**« Je ne sais pas trop, ils cherchaient le sosie, enfin Elena, ils voulaient son sang. Je n'ai rien dit, du coup ils ont pris un pieu en bois et n'arrêtaient pas de me poser la même question à chaque coup de pieu et… »** Expliqua Caroline

Elena écarquilla les yeux et s'assit près de son amie, s'excusant encore et encore. Jeremy pris Bonnie dans ses bras et ils s'essayèrent sur le canapé d'en face. Damon me demanda de contacter Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Ce dernier répondit au bout du vingtième appel. Je mis le haut-parleur.

**« Klaus je te conseille de rappeler tes hybrides ou je te donne ma parole que je les tuerais tous et toi avec. »**

**« Alors déjà on dit bonjour Stefan, quel manque de savoir vivre. Ensuite, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je sais où sont mes hybrides et en aucun cas à Mystic Falls. »** Répondit Klaus

**« Arrêtes tes conneries. Ils sont là et en ont après Elena, enfin surtout son sang, l'un d'eux a voulu la poignarder. Étrange coïncidence. »** Continua Damon

**« Ils ont aussi torturé et tenté de tuer Caroline. »** Enchaîna Bonnie

**« Bien, je suis d'accord pour admettre qu'un don de sang d'Elena m'intéresserait grandement, mais cette fois je n'y suis pour rien, croyez-le ou non, peu m'importe. Je n'ai donné aucun ordre pour me rapporter le joli double ou s'en prendre à la belle Caroline. »**

On se regarda tous, septiques mais aussi surpris.

**« Hum des hybrides révolutionnaires ? Ils sembleraient que tu ne sois plus capables de tenir tes chiens en laisse Klaus. »** Railla Damon

**« Impossible. Cela dit j'admet être intriqué par cette histoire. Je serais là demain. » **Déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Si Klaus n'étais pas à l'origine de ces hybrides, alors qui ? Cela ne tenais pas debout. Il a suffi que je regarde Bonnie pour qu'elle comprenne : il fallait se préparer à combattre Klaus et ses hybrides s'il mentait. Elle était notre meilleure arme.

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Bonnie avait passé le reste de la nuit à étudier des sorts pour nous aider face à Klaus et son armée, dans le cas où ils seraient les ennemis. Stefan et Damon étaient sur les nerfs, un coup ils se disputaient, un coup se rassuraient, mais faisaient leur possible pour évaluer au mieux nos options.

Caroline avait eu du mal à guérir, ses plaies s'était nettement améliorées, la guérison était presque complètement fini. Quant à moi, je n'ai rien fait, je suis juste l'humaine qui attire tous les problèmes du monde sur elle et ses proches…

Le jour commença à se lever, et on sonna à la porte. C'était Klaus et Rebekah.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle était là aussi, j'espérais que les garçons avaient envisagé cette option car elle était une menace aussi grande que son frère…

Rebekah nous fit un signe de tête et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, semblant se désintéresser de la situation. Klaus lui nous salua rapidement avec son éternel sourire en coin sarcarstique. Damon raconta mon agression, puis Stefan et Bonnie celle de Caroline.

L'Originel sembla surpris, intriqué et légèrement troublé.

J'ignore pourquoi, je pensais que pour une fois, Klaus n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, même si cela paraissait insensé.

**« Je te l'ai dit Stefan, mes hybrides sont là où je les ai laissé ! »**

**« Comment tu expliques ce qu'il se passe ? Eux aussi ont brisé leur lien avec toi ? »** Lança Stefan

Cette référence à Tyler fit grimacer Klaus.

**« C'est impossible. Je dois les voir. »**

**« Ok. Il doit certainement en rester d'autres en ville » Lança Damon « Stefan et moi nous allons à la chasse aux chienchiens avec Klaus. Bonnie continue à lire ton blabla magique. Rebekah, continue à ne rien faire, c'est très bien, de même pour toi Elena, reposes-toi ! Et Barbie, tu te nourris à bloc, c'est toi qui protège la maison et ses occupants, ok ? »**

**« Ok ! »** Répondit-elle, fière que Damon lui confie une tâche aussi grande.

Chacun exécuta sa mission. Jeremy était parti chez Matt, en sécurité. Ma tête tournait, il fallait que je m'allonge. Je montais à l'étage et m'arrêta dans le couloir. C'était idiot, complètement idiot…mais je me demandais dans quelle chambre j'étais censée dormir, celle de Stefan ou Damon ? Une autre ? Pfff… Je descendis dormir dans le canapé.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un bruit, un objet qui casse et ça sentais le brûlé.

**« Désolée Elena, le sort n'est pas tout à fait au point, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'essaye de faire léviter les objets afin de les lancer en même temps sur une cible tout en les mettant en feu, créer un maximum de dégâts en un coup sur les hybrides. Une distraction pendant que les autres leur arrachent le cœur, mais là j'ai un peu foiré »** Expliqua Bonnie

**« Wouah bien. »**

**« Ouai, sauf que il me faut encore de l'entraînement. »** rigola-t-elle

**« Où sont les autres ? »**

**« Les gars ne sont pas encore rentrés, Caroline et Rebekah s'occupe des armes »**

Elles arrivèrent au même moment. Pourquoi Rebekah aide-t-elle Caroline à rassembler des armes alors que nous pourrions envisager de la tuer elle ou son frère par exemple. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

Alaric, qui préparait des bombes de verveines reçu un coup de téléphone, et nous appris que Klaus et les deux frères allait bientôt rentrer, que les gars en savaient un peu plus et que nous devions nous tenir prêt.

Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas du début d'un nouveau cauchemar…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

De retour à la maison, je laissais Stefan expliquer la situation, une fois que tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon. Chacun s'assit et nous regardèrent avec appréhension.

**« Bon je vais être direct, Klaus a dit la vérité il n'a pas envoyé ces hybrides, il ne les a même pas créés. L'autre créateur vit à Seattle et selon nos informations, il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine pour s'emparer d'Elena. »**

Cette dernière phrase me fit bouillir de colère. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, regardant Elena.

**« Mais qui est-ce ? »** Lança Elena

**« Aucune idée »** répondit-je **« Et c'est là que la Sorcière intervient pour savoir qui c'est, avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce gars. »**

**« Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça Damon. Je n'ai rien sur lui, même pas un objet… » **Expliqua Bonnie

**« Oh on a un hybride dans le coffre ça devrait le faire »** souris-je à l'idée de le torturer

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde était à cran… Nous devions réfléchir à une stratégie, il était hors de question que ce gars vienne jusqu'ici.

Elena n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui avais pourtant dit de se reposer. Elle voulait voir son frère, Stefan se proposa pour l'accompagner le voir chez Matt, évidemment. Rebebah était parti faire un tour, elle s'ennuyait, c'était bien la seule à ne pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Bonnie vint me prévenir qu'elle partait se reposer chez elle, elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie ces dernières heures, elle devait être reposé pour avoir plus de puissance. Seule Klaus et Barbie traînaient encore ici. Alaric se chargeait de l'hybride capturé, il voulait le faire parler.

On se posait tous la même question, qui était ce gars de Seattle, comment savait-il pour les hybrides et surtout comment savait-il pour le sang d'Elena ?

Je me servis un verre. Je ressentais cette sensation bien trop familière, celle qui m'avertissait qu'Elena était en danger.

**« Damon je peux te parler ? »** demanda Alaric

**« Yep vas-y. »**

**« Pas ici. » **Chuchota-t-il

Nous descendîmes à la cave.

**« Il refuse d'en dire plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Cela dit ses propos se mélangent, j'ai dû trop forcer sur la torture, mais il a parlé d'une femme il me semble. Que c'est une femme qui leur donnait du sang ensorcelé pour achever leur transformation. Apparemment cela ne dure pas longtemps, il leur faut le sang du sosie pour survivre. Elle leur expliquait les régles à suivre pour la capturer. Leur chef reste en dehors de ça. »**

**« Donc ils sont deux… Génial. »**

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quel genre de personne pourrait être aussi barge que Klaus et vouloir créer une armée d'hybride ? Un Vampire ? Loup ?

J'envisageais de prendre ma voiture et de débarquer à Seattle, trouver ce gars et sa copine, les tuer et rentrer à la maison. Seulement je reçu un appel de Bonnie qui changea mes plans. Elle avait l'air affolée.

**« Un problème sorcière ? »**

**« Oui. Bon écoutes Damon, surtout attend qu'on t'ai tout expliqué avant de faire quoique ce soir ok ? Elena a était…a disparu. Stefan ne voulait pas que je t'appelle tout de suite mais concernant la vie d'Elena et surtout les risques à prendre pour la sauver, j'ai bien plus confiance en toi. Du coup il a cédé à condition que tu écoutes bien ce qu'il a à te dire avant toute chose. Nous sommes chez elle. »**

**« J'arrive tout de suite. »**

J'étais énervé. Déjà Elena avait des problèmes et en plus de ça, mon cher frère ne voulait pas que je sois au courant. Génial.

Je ne mis que très peu de temps à arriver. Je rentrais à toute vitesse dans la maison. En me voyant, Stefan semblait perturbé, lui et Bonnie me parlaient comme s'ils me préparaient à entendre quelque chose d'affreux, me répétant qu'on allait trouver une solution, que selon Bonnie, Elena allait bien… Je les écoutais sans comprendre ni leurs paroles, ni leurs comportements jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur attira mon attention. Je regardais en haut des escaliers et me préparait à monter.

**« Non Damon ! »** hurla Stefan, essayant de me retenir.

Hélas il n'a pas pu me rattraper assez vite… Arrivé dans la chambre d'Elena, je compris pourquoi personne ne voulait m'impliquer. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, des traces de sang sur les murs, le collier d'Elena par terre…Ma vision se troubla, mes crocs sortirent de haine, je ne voyais que les traces de sang sur les murs, ce sang qui appartenait peut-être à Elena… Ma Elena… Quelqu'un avait osé la toucher, je ne me contrôlais plus.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, la suite bientôt ! :D**_

_**Bisous**_  
_**- KlarolineMichaelson**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Memel : **Tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous :)

**Virginie06 :**_ Pourquoi tan de haine contre Stefan ?! :P Ne t'en fais pas Elena va bientôt faire un choix entre les deux ! :) Bisous et merci pour ton avis_

**9 : **_Je suis ravie que tu aime ! A bientôt Bisous et merci à toi :)_

**Frazilia :**_ Merci pour cet adorable commentaire qui me touche beaucoup. Je suis très contente que cela te plaise autant. Tu as vu juste, j'ai inventé deux personnages ;) Bisous !_

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE BONNIE]**

Damon était méconnaissable. Stefan s'approcha de lui doucement pour essayer de le calmer, son frère le jeta à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, déjà cassée, de la chambre. Stefan revient à toute vitesse et continua de calmer Damon mais ce dernier le colla au mur en grognant, je dû intervenir. Je provoquais un anévrisme dans le cerveau de Damon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Stefan en profita pour l'immobiliser et commença à tout raconter à son frère.

**« Elle va bien Damon, ok ? Ce n'est pas son sang, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il semble qu'il y a eu un affrontement entre deux personnes, les deux voulant certainement Elena. Je n'ai retrouvé aucun corps aux alentours cependant.» **Expliqua Stefan

**« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là alors qu'Elena est Dieu sait où avec un taré, voir plus ! » **Cria Damon, essayant d'éloigner son côté vampire

**« Bonnie s'en occupe. On ne peut pas y aller comme ça Damon, il vaut en savoir un maximum si nous voulons sauver Elena. »**

Damon bouillait. Stefan, malgré sa peur pour Elena, faisait au mieux rester assez calme afin de réfléchir. Il me demanda où j'en était dans mon sort de localisation.

**« Je l'ai trouvé. Il y a quelqu'un avec elle, un homme. Je n'arrive pas à en voir plus, il faudrait que… » **Commençais-je

**« Que quoi ? »** lança Damon

**« Je me lie à elle afin de connecter son esprit au mien, qu'elle nous donne le plus d'informations possible. Ca va être difficile et non pas sans riques je suppose, comme chaque sort, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.»**

**« Attend tu es sûre de toi Bonnie ? Tu es forte je n'en doute pas mais la magie ne fait pas que des bonnes choses… » **dit Stefan

Je haussais les épaules, je n'en savais pas plus, juste que j'en étais capable. Stefan semblait inquiet.

**« C'est ok, fais-le Sorcière ! »** lança calmement Damon

Je regardais Damon, et je vis qu'il avait compris que c'était la seule solution, que j'en étais capable. Il avait confiance en ma magie, du moins lorsque c'était pour Elena. Pour une fois Stefan se rangea à l'avis de son frère.

Je me concentrais et commençais le sort. Je visualisais Elena dans une voiture avec un homme au volant. J'entrais dans sa tête et l'insista à avoir un gros coup de fatigue, un bâillement, puis elle s'endormi. Je devais faire le vide en moi, joindre nos esprits. J'ignore combien de temps cela allait marcher.

Je ne sais pas où j'étais, mais j'y étais seule avec Elena.

**« Bonnie ? Où sommes-nous ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Elena, donnes-moi ta main, vite ! »**

Elle le fit. Je pouvais voir ses derniers souvenirs. Elle sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'un homme l'attrapa et mis sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il la traînait vers la porte avec force. Soudain un autre homme, plus imposant, bondit par la fenêtre et libéra Elena. Les deux gars se battaient, du sang giclait de partout, des meubles s'effondrèrent et le soi-disant sauveur éventra son ennemi. Il emporta Elena avec lui, dans sa voiture, puis il mis le corps de son ennemi dans le coffre et verrouilla les portières. Je vis la route, les paysages, les panneaux…

**« Hey réveilles-toi ! »**

La connexion était rompue, il avait réveillée Elena. J'en avais cependant assez pour savoir où elle était et j'espère pouvoir l'aider. Je racontais tout aux garçons, nous allions avoir besoin de secours… Caroline, Klaus et Alaric nous rejoignirent et on se divisa en deux voitures.

Alaric Damon et moi étions dans la première. Elena n'était qu'à une trentaine de kilomètre. Ma connexion avec elle ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et faisait le vide dans sa tête, mais avec cet homme qui la surveillait, c'était assez compliqué.

Je décris l'endroit où la voiture du ravisseur s'arrêtait, Damon semblait connaître. Tout à coup un violent mal de tête me pris au point que je laissais échapper un cri. Damon se retourna vers moi et Alaric commença à passer avec moi à l'arrière. J'eus l'impression que mon ventre se déchirait de l'intérieur, j'étais plié en deux et hurlais de toutes mes forces. Ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une sorcière, elle essayait de me tuer. Les sorcières n'avaient pas le pouvoir de tuer leurs sœurs… Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait…C'était de la magie noire. La douleur était telle que je perdis connaissance, juste le temps de dire à Alaric, qui me tenait dans ses bras, qu'Elena était en danger.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

L'homme qui m'avait enlevé venait d'arrêter la voiture, nous étions devant une maison immense et lugubre. Une femme arriva vers nous en courant, elle était métisse, les cheveux très courts et noirs, le regard mauvais, le visage usé par le temps et elle semblait furieuse, ouvrant ma portière elle me traîna sur la route par les cheveux. Elle prononçait des mots incompréhensibles, ma tête ma faisait atrocement mal et me fit hurler. La terre tremblait, elle y puisait, même plus profondément encore, elle tirait son énergie des ténèbres.

**« Bon Dieu Katel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Elle est connectée à une sorcière, Cruzce ! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Leurs esprits sont liés, la sorcière est en route je la sens approcher. J'ignore pourquoi je sens autant sa présence, elle n'est pas puissante vu ce sort de débutante. Elle devait ignorer qu'en liant leurs esprits, elle liait d'une certaine façon leurs corps. Je vais la mettre hors service. J'aimerais la tuer, mais ça tuerait le sosie et je sais que tu en as encore un peu besoin. »**

La douleur me fit perdre connaissance. J'espérais que Bonnie allait bien… Elle ne devait pas être seule, Stefan et Damon devait être avec elle.

A mon réveil, j'étais attachée à une chaise et à des perfusions… L'homme de la voiture entra dans la petite pièce sombre où je me trouvais, je devais être dans une cave. Il débrancha le matériel de mon bras et parti avec ses deux poches de sang. Il me dit qu'il reviendrait quand je serais de nouveau à cinq litres de sang. Je n'en revenais pas ! Il allait me garder ici pour mon sang, le laissant se régénérer à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'épuise complétement…

J'entendis soudain un bruit de clés quelques longues minutes plus tard et la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit. Ils balancèrent le corps de Caroline et refermèrent la porte. J'eu du mal à aller jusqu'à elle, j'étais faible. Elle reprit connaissance rapidement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Caroline ? Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Une embuscade. Les hybrides nous attendaient, je ne sais pas comment ils ont su… »**

**« Où sont les autres ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. On était séparé, on a perdu la voiture d'Alaric de vue et ils nous sont tombés dessus… »**

Je la pris dans mes bras à la fois pour la rassurer et me rassurer moi. Caroline sembla désolée en voyant les marques de perfusions sur mes bras. Nous restâmes sans bouger un moment, un très très long moment… puis un bruit sourd retenti, puis un second. La porte s'ouvrit avec force.

Stefan et Klaus venait d'arriver. Stefan me pris aussitôt dans ses bras, enfin un peu de sécurité. Klaus aida Caroline à se relever. Des hybrides arrivèrent, ils étaient prêts à nous bondir dessus.

Caroline était la plus prêt, ils la fixaient, grognaient. Klaus attrapa lentement la main de Caroline et la tira derrière lui avec force. Ils attaquèrent. Klaus arracha le cœur du premier qui s'approcha de lui d'une main, gardant Caroline collée dans son dos. Stefan en tua deux autres, il m'avait envoyé dans les bras de Caroline qui m'attrapa du bras droit car ne lâchait pas la main de Klaus.

Leur chef, Cruzce, intervient pour faire cesser le combat et sauver les deux hybrides restant.

**« Oh Niklaus, quelle bonne surprise ! » **lança Cruzce

Nous nous regardâmes, Klaus le connaissait ? Ce dernier sembla étonné, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de lui, ou bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas ce que cette personne soit en vie.

**« Viens avec moi Nik, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Ah viens aussi joli sosie, j'ai besoin de sang. »**

Personne ne bougea.

**« Elena c'est ça ? Gardes à l'esprit que je n'ai rien à faire de la vie de tes camarades, leur arracher le cœur ne me dérange pas ! »**

Je devais y aller. Stefan essaya de me retenir mais je le repoussais gentiment, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Klaus regarda Caroline dans les yeux d'une drôle de façon, lâcha sa main avec regret et s'avança aussi vers la porte.

Je marchais dans les couloirs humides, ce sous-sol était immense. Les hybrides marchaient devant, Cruzce et Klaus suivait et j'étais derrière, seule. Cruzce était un peu plus petit que Klaus et restait assez imposant avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns. Je passais devant une porte entre ouverte, je vis un corps attaché, celui de Bonnie. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur.

**« Bonnie ? Tu m'entends ? »**

Aucune réaction… Je regardais autour de moi, Alaric était là aussi, inconscient. Mais où était Damon ?

**« A peine nous avons le dos tourné que le sosie s'enfuit ! C'est une manie… Toute fois c'est pour aider ses amis… Bien différente de Katerina. Qu'en penses-tu Niklaus ? Cette Elena semble plutôt tenir de la belle Tatia non ? »**

Les deux hommes me regardaient. Cruzce avec curiosité et Klaus comme s'il se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs. Le premier m'attrapa par le bras et me dit qu'il voulait du sang…encore.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

Stefan et moi tournions en rond dans la cellule. La porte n'était pas assez solide pour nous empêcher de sortir, cela dit nous ignorions combien d'hybrides était présent mais il y en avait plusieurs, nous les entendions… C'était du suicide, il nous fallait une aide extérieur.

D'après ce que nous avions pu entendre, Bonnie était dans une pièce pas loin de la notre, mais où étaient les autres ?

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Klaus fit son entrée accompagné de deux hommes. Il souriait, prenant cet air narquois, il semblait avoir changé de camps. J'avais envi de lui arracher les yeux. Il s'approcha de moi. Stefan demanda où était Elena, Klaus haussa les épaules, toujours souriant. Stefan bondit sur lui mais ce fit poignarder par les deux hybrides.

**« Vous pouvez sortir, je dois parler à la fille. »** dit Klaus

Etant donné que Stefan était hors service si je puis dire, ils acceptèrent. Je lui demandais à mon tour où était Elena. Il me fit face et je sentis mes crocs sortirent de colère, à ce moment, il mit un doigt contre ma bouche et me fit signe qu'on nous écoutait.

**« Que de questions. Si je suis là ma belle c'est pour t'offrir la possibilité de sortir d'ici. Cruzce est assez spécial, mais faire affaire avec lui est plutôt intéressant. Il me fait penser à Rebekah, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas la pour le revoir. Tout comme Damon d'ailleurs, il n'est jamais là quand il faut…Bref, joins toi à nous Caroline, tu vaux mieux que de croupir ici avec les perdants…»**

A ma grande surprise il sortit un portable de sa poche, se mit a écrire rapidement puis me le tendit. Il me fit signe de le prendre et de me taire.

Vu son dialogue, je savais déjà que je devais joindre Damon et lui dire que Rebekah pourrait l'aider, connaissant ce gars.

**« Je te laisse réfléchir Caroline, regarde bien. Une nouvelle option s'ouvre à toi. Quand tu seras décidé, demande à ceux qui gardent la porte de venir me chercher. »**

Que de sous-entendus… j'étais perplexe, nous ne savions jamais dans quel camp il était ! Klaus leva sa main et frola ma joue si légérement que si je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais senti. Lorsqu'il disparut de la pièce, je m'assis près de Stefan et commençai à fouiller dans le téléphone. Un message était enregistré, celui qu'il venait d'écrire je présume.

_[La petite Sorcière est deux pièces à ta gauche avec le chasseur. Il sera difficile d'atteindre Elena, elle est sous surveillance. J'ignore où est Damon, mais pour une fois il serait utile. Je n'ai pas changé de camps, mon coeur. Je sais que tu y as pensé. Je fais mon possible pour que tu ne sois pas la prochaine sur la liste, dommage pour Stefan. Fais attention à toi Caroline. Effaces ce message.]_

J'étais sous le choc. Qui aurait cru que Klaus… Non il voulait juste sortir d'ici, peu importe qui il devait manipuler pour y parvenir ! Sa technique devait marcher, il a bien faillit m'avoir… Ma seule option était de l'écouter.

Soudain j'entendis un hurlement, celui d'Elena. Je fis un message à Damon, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ait son portable et qu'il puisse nous aider…

J'entendis, encore et encore puis j'eus une réponse.

_[ J'y travaille Barbie.]_

Sauvée ! Je lui envoyais tout ce que je savais. On vint chercher Stefan… Ça s'annonçait très mal pour lui. De plus Klaus n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir me protéger longtemps… Les hybrides me lancèrent de la verveine pour que je ne les empêche pas d'emmener Stefan. Pourvu que Damon trouve une solution, nos vies dépendaient de lui…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Enfin des nouvelles ! Je venais de recevoir un message de Caroline. Pour le moment tout le monde était vivant… Mon plan était enfin en place. J'avais, avec l'aide de Rebekah, réussit à réunir l'armée de Klaus. J'ignorais qu'il ait pu faire tant d'hybride avec si peu de sang. Nous étions tout proche du lieu où ils étaient tous prisonniers, cachés dans la forêt. Attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Le message de Barbie nous avait apporté un détail, un nom qu'apparemment Klaus et Barbie-Klaus connaissaient.

**« Hum si je te dis Cruzce, ça t'évoque quelques choses … ? »**

Elle se figea, puis me répondit comme si de rien n'était.

**« Un loup, mort depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Et bien il semblerait que Klaus bavarde avec lui en ce moment »**

Rebekah écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il était temps de me mettre à jour.

**« Cruzce était au départ un ami de la famille, je ne compte pas nos parents bien sûr. Il a toujours été assez étrange, mauvais, un loup quoi. Nous étions humains à cette époque et avions des sentiments humains… Il avait des vues sur moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous le charme de Tatia, le double originel. Evidemment son amitié avec Klaus devint une rivalité, tout comme avec Elijah. Mes frères avaient un avantage, leur humanité, ainsi ils ont exclu le loup, le danger. Bref, nous sommes devenus vampire, tu connais l'histoire. Le sang qui nous a transformé, c'était celui de Tatia. Klaus et Elijah étaient fous quand ils ont découvert sa mort…tout comme Cruzce. Ils se sont battus et je pensais que Klaus l'avait tué. »**

**« Sauf que non… Comment un loup peut-il être encore en vie après un millénaire ? »**

Un bruit de branche brisée retendit. Un homme s'approcha de nous avec un grand sourire mais l'air mauvais.

**« Rebekah, toujours aussi belle ! Je pensais que ton frère avait fini par te mettre toi aussi dans un cercueil avec les autres. Et tu dois être Damon Salvatore, ton frère est en train de passer un sale moment, tu veux peut-être aller le voir ? »**

Barbie-Klaus semblait terrifiée et perdue. Je posais la question à laquelle elle pensait sans doute, à sa place.

**« Comment se fait-il que tu sois… »**

**« Toujours en vie ? Une histoire assez étrange à vrai dire. Lorsque je j'ai trouvé le corps de Tatia, je l'ai ramené chez moi. Je connaissais une sorcière dans un village à quelques kilomètres, spécialiste en magie noire. Elle n'a pas pu me rendre Tatia mais pouvait m'offrir le moyen de me venger de Klaus. Katel avait des vampires à son service, elle m'a fait boire leur sang. Klaus est arrivé peu après et je l'ai laissé me tuer. La sorcière m'a fait boire le peu de sang de Tatia qu'il restait que j'ai ensuite enterré. Le problème c'est que j'ai été exclu de ma meute et que je ne pouvais pas créer d'hybride. »**

Cruzce était un hybride. Pour un truc de dingue…

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la maison, dans ma poche j'avais mon portable, je n'avais qu'à appuyer sur un bouton et tous les hybrides de Klaus viendraient chercher leur maître.

Cruzce continua son récit :

**« J'ai appris pas mal de chose au sujet de la malédiction de Klaus comme quoi il était un hybride originel et invincible. Mais aussi, j'eus vent de la réincarnation du sosie tous les 500 ans. J'ai pu trouver et observer en détail Katerina durant des semaines sans pouvoir l'approcher. Quand Klaus n'était pas là, c'était Elijah qui la collait. Tout ça avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire pour échapper à Klaus, réduisant à néant mes projet. Et j'ai maintenant Elena et Klaus à ma merci, la roue tourne.» ricana-t-il « Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'ai pu avoir des hybrides avant, ne comptez pas que je dévoiles mon secret, Klaus ne le mérite pas.«**

Cruzce était un hybride comme un autre, lui arracher le coeur suffirais à le détruire. Seulement sa copine sorcière devait certainement le protéger avec la magie, il ne fallait pas prendre de risques. Nous traversâmes des couloirs froids et humides. J'entendis du bruit dans une pièce, j'en déduis que c'était celle de Caroline. De là, je savais où était Bonnie et Alaric.

Cruzce nous fit entrer dans une grande salle où Stefan était en sang. J'allais vers lui et du me contrôler pour rester calme face à ce qu'ils lui avaient tous fait subir pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état. Rebekah ne savait plus où elle était et je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur, c'était la première fois que je la voyais si vulnérable. Lorsque Klaus fit son entrée, elle avança vers lui les bras tendus comme une petite fille, mais Cruzce l'attrapa par le bras et la fit voler contre le mur opposé. Klaus ne bougea pas, mais je senti qu'il faisait comme moi, il se contrôlait tant bien que mal face à la douleur de sa sœur.

Des hommes entraient, des hybrides en transition apparemment, il avait encore du sang sur leurs lèvres. Ils laissèrent la porte entre-ouverte et je vis l'horreur même. Des morts, d'autres qui reprenait connaissance en étant donc en transition et au milieu Elena. Il l'a mordait pour achever leur transformation en hybride. Le monstre en moi prit le dessus et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je repris plus ou moins mes esprits, la pièce était inondée de sang et de cadavre. Rebekah et Klaus étaient couverts de sang, et finissaient d'achever les derniers survivants. Le corps de Cruzce éventré. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elena ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de mal, je l'hypnotisais pour qu'elle oublie le pire cette horreur,mais en faisant en sorte qu'elle sache au minimum ce qu'il s'était passé car sinon elle ne me pardonnerais pas mon geste. Je mis ma main devant ses yeux et la força à les refermer. Elle dut me reconnaître car elle se laissa faire et blotti sa tête contre moi.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, je me sentais mal. Je posais Elena doucement dans l'herbe. Stefan avait libéré Bonnie et Alaric. La Sorcière allait mieux et Ric était vivant mais un peu amoché. Caroline était un peu désorientée, Klaus lui tenait la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Rebekah s'approcha de moi, je lui dis de prendre Elena et je perdis connaissance…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Nous venions tous d'arriver chez les Salvatore. Rebekah m'aida à marcher et à m'assoir dans canapé. J'étais très fatiguée mais je me sentais déjà mieux grâce à un sort de Bonnie. Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Klaus tenait toujours Caroline par la main et elle s'assit sur le canapé d'en face. Elle avait l'air perdue lorsqu'elle regardait leurs mains enlacées. Soudain, comme dans un moment de lucidité, elle le lâcha et partie, furieuse et dégoûtée annonçant qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche. Klaus fronça les sourcils, énervé, même s'il paraissait aussi inquiet. C'était étrange de le voir se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Stefan et Alaric soutenait Damon et le montèrent à l'étage, sûrement dans sa chambre. Nous étions tous inquiets pour lui…

Rebekah nous laissa pour retrouver Matt qui l'avait appelé. Caroline voulait rentrer chez elle pour prendre des affaires de rechange, Klaus tenait à l'accompagner au cas où, elle était furieuse mais ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre. Bonnie était dans la chambre de Damon, Stefan et Alaric également. J'en avais assez d'être ici à attendre. Je n'avais pas l'autorisation de monter, il était dangereux apparemment. J'entendais des cris, des coups dans les murs… Pourquoi Damon était-il si violent et hors de contrôle ? J'avais besoin de le voir. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et montais pour rejoindre les autres. Alaric et Stefan était assis devant la porte, ce dernier s'avança vers moi.

**« Tu ne peux pas le voir Elena, il ne se contrôle plus. Bonnie est avec lui, elle essaie de l'aider à se contrôler. »**

Je ne dis rien. Stefan compris que je voulais le voir malgré tout. Il finit par céder et me fit entrer dans la chambre avec prudence. Damon était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Bonnie feuilletait son grimoire. Je m'approchais doucement du lit et m'y assis. Damon ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il commença à froncer les sourcils…s'assis…ses crocs sortir et il bondit hors du lit. Stefan essaya de le maîtriser mais se fit projeter dans le couloir. Alaric alla l'aider. Avant que Bonnie ait pu réagir, elle fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et Damon me colla contre le mur, prêt à me mordre. Tout se passa très vite.

Damon me regardait dans les yeux et redevient normal pendant une seconde avant de se retransformer. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son côté vampire.

J'ignore pourquoi, je n'ai pas eu peur… Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je caressais ses cheveux, j'étais calme, douce. Je répétais son nom tout bas. Son humanité refit surface et il recula l'air désorienté.

**« Je suis désolé Elena… Sors d'ici ça vaut mieux, je ne veux pas de blesser. »**

**« Ça va aller Damon, je reste avec toi. »**

Il alla aider Bonnie à se relever et retourna s'allonger, il avait l'air de souffrir.

Bonnie descendit en bas, elle avait besoin de se remettre de l'attaque. Alaric se rassit dans le couloir pour surveiller et je demandais à Stefan d'aller chercher Jeremy, il serait plus en sécurité ici. Il refusa mais je lui dis que tout se passerai bien ici, que Ric surveillait et qu'il était armé. Il céda. Je refermais la porte et m'approcha de Damon, m'allongea près de lui.

**« Expliques-moi… »**

**« Mon côté vampire n'a jamais été aussi présent. Mais t'en fais pas, je vais reprendre le contrôle dessus. J'y travaille… »**

**« Comment s'est arrivé ? »**

**« Quand je t'ai vu dans cette pièce, avec tant de sang, de morsures… C'était au-dessus de mes forces, c'était insupportable. Toute ma haine, donc le vampire que je suis a pris le dessus et je l'ai laissé faire. Il faut un peu de temps pour qu'il retourne d'où il vient. Ta présence le repousse j'ai l'impression… »**

**« Comment tu expliques ça ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Tu étais là devant moi, j'allais te tuer, comme j'aurais tué n'importe qui. Au lieu d'avoir peur de moi et de mes attentions, tu m'as rappelé qui tu étais, la seule personne au monde que je ne voulais pas blesser. J'ai réussi à le repousser, pour te sauver. »**

Damon fut pris de tremblements, il luttait. Son visage se transforma et il grogna avant de se reprendre. Cela se répéta des dizaines de fois en peu de temps. Je me demandais comment il arrivait à gérer cette souffrance. Il disait que c'était pour moi. J'étais donc responsable de sa douleur ?

**« Tu n'es pas responsable Elena, c'est ma douleur, la mienne ! Je la subis car je le veux. »**

Je caressais son visage. J'avais peur de ce qu'il se passait, de la douleur qu'il avait à repousser ses démons. J'avais surtout peur de le perdre. Il m'était indispensable, il fallait que je l'aide. Damon poussa un cri et m'attrapa à la gorge. Mes bras l'enlacèrent, une de mes mains monta à son visage, caressa sa joue, ses lèvres… Il ne bougeait pas, toujours les crocs sortis. Sa main libéra ma gorge et j'en profitais pour approcher mon visage du sien.

Une lueur apparue dans ses yeux, je le voyais : Damon, mon Damon était là et se battait, pour moi.

Je m'approchais encore et posa mes lèvres contre les siennes, tout en douceur.

Il me rendit mon baiser, il était revenu.

**« Elena… Je me battrais toujours pour toi, te protéger, même de moi. »**

**« C'est à mon tour de te protéger Damon. Je t'aiderais à combattre ça. »**

Après un moment de silence, il me dit simplement :

**« Tu es mon humanité, Elena »**

C'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'avait jamais dite… J'étais l'humanité de Damon, tout comme il était ma force et mon énergie.

Ses crocs sortir encore. Cela arriva plusieurs fois pendant un long moment… Une heure, deux heures… Les crises se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il combattait ce vampire qu'il était lorsque je l'ai connu, pour son humanité, pour moi…pour nous… Un nous qui n'était pas encore officiel mais j'allais devoir affronter sous peu… Mais comment pourrais-je supporter de faire cela à Stefan ?

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

J'ouvris ma porte d'entrée et m'assurai que ma mère n'était pas là. Je ne faisais que passer rapidement chez moi pour prendre des affaires. Klaus avait tenu à m'accompagner pour être sûr que j'étais bien rétablie, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait… Il m'énervait au plus au point.

Mon téléphone sonna, j'espérais que c'était Elena ou Stefan et qu'ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de l'état de Damon. C'était inquiétant qu'un vampire aussi fort que lui puisse perdre le contrôle de lui-même par rage, cela signifiait que nous étions tous vulnérable face à notre nature, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

C'était Tyler finalement, avec tous ces évènements j'avais complètement oublié de le rappeler. La conversation fut brève, Tyler était furieux de ne pas avoir été informé de la situation. Je me sentis coupable, j'aurais dû l'appeler à la seconde où j'étais rentrée chez les Salvatore saine et sauve… au lieu de cela, j'étais restée presque accrochée à cet Originel arrogant.

Certes il m'avait sauvée, encore une fois, mais je ne devais pas me faire avoir par ces mots tendres et ses manies manipulatrices.

Klaus me regardait avec curiosité et sourit, il était assis au bord de mon lit. La façon dont il me regardait me troublait, je n'aimais pas ça. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Pourquoi continuait-il à vouloir essayer de me séduire ? Du moins si telles en étaient ses intentions… Je fis comme si de rien n'était et je mis mes affaires dans un grand sac de sport, celui que j'emportais lors de mes entraînements avec les Pom-pom girl's.

**« Comment vas-tu, Trésor ? »** me lança

Je relevais la tête et rigolais.

**« J'ignorais que tu étais capable de poser cette question. Depuis quand te soucies-tu des autres ? »**

**« Je me soucie de toi, tu as été salement amochée ces derniers temps, je m'assure que tu n'as aucune séquelle. »**

**« Et bien ça va merci. Maintenant tu peux t'occuper de ta petite personne. Tu ne trompe personne tu sais et certainement pas moi. »**

**« Pourtant tu devrais y croire, mon coeur »** sourit-il

**« Si tu crois une seconde que je vais te croire quand tu fais comme si la vie des autres t'intéressait tu te trompes. Tu n'es bon qu'à être seul et détesté.»** lançais-je, alors que je n'en croyais absolument pas un mot

Le sourire de Klaus disparu et il s'approcha de moi à toute vitesse. Il me fit face. Vu son regard qui s'assombrissait, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer.

**« Ne joue pas à ça Caroline. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes ton numéro de femme inaccessible, que tu ouvres les yeux et vois ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais il ne se passe rien. Cette supposition comme quoi nous aurions ne serait-ce qu'une chose en commun, une certaine connexion, la moindre chose positive qui me ferait juste supporter ta présente, c'est dans ta tête. »**

Klaus bouillait et se rapprocha encore. Moi, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, une sorte d'adrénaline qui me donnait le tournis. Je m'enfonçais dans mes mensonges.

**« Arrête ça Caroline, arrête de te convaincre que je suis le seul à ressentir ça, simplement pour ne pas avoir à l'assumer. »**

Ainsi il ressentait quelque chose ? Mon coeur semblait vouloir exploser.

**« Je n'ai rien à assumer Klaus il ne se passe rien. »** dis-je la voix un peu moins assurée

**« C'est pour ça que tu ne me lâchais pas la main dans ce sous-sol miteux ? Que tu ne m'a pas repoussé une seule seconde ? Que je suis là avec toi ? Sans compter ces derniers mois ? »**

**« Et bien tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi tu entends ? Je ne veux pas de toi, ni te voir ni te parler, c'est assez clair ? Garde tes délires insensés pour toi. »**

Il me prit à la gorge et me cogna fort dans le mur. Il me faisait peur. Dans ses yeux je vis toute sa haine, sa rage, sa douleur…

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'avais du mal à respirer, il murmura :

**« C'est réel, mon amour. Que tu le veuille ou non tu devras y faire face et l'accepter. »**

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, ma respiration s'accélérait et mes idées se brouillèrent. J'étais enivrée par sa délicieuse odeur. Klaus me lâcha et recula un peu, je ne me sentais pas mieux.

Il senti mon moment de faiblesse et se rapprocha de moi, de mes lèvres.

Je ne devais pas le laisser faire. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, il voulait que ce soit moi qui l'embrasse, je le sentais, que cela vienne de moi, que ce soit mon choix. Il me regardait au fond des yeux, en me chuchotant que **« c'est réel, mon amour… »**

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il rapprocha son visage et posa son front sur le mien. Son souffle caressait mon visage et me réchauffa tout le corps.

**« Caroline… »** me murmura-t-il d'une voix suave

Je ne tenais plus. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Sa main se posa sur mon flan droit ce qui eu le don de me faire vibrer de la tête au pied.

Le désir m'enflammait complètement. Klaus posa son autre main sur mon bras gauche et fit courir ses doigts tout le long. Mon dieu, savait-il quel effet il me faisait ?!

Je me sentais bien, beaucoup trop bien, c'était bon, c'était malsain…

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il accrocha mon regard. Je sentis mon coeur décoller devant l'intensité de mes émotions. Il était si beau, il sentais si bon…Son regard était tendre, brûlant, envoûtant mais aussi réticent comme s'il gardait une partie de lui sous contrôle en cas de rejet de ma part.

De rejet ? Pourquoi le repousserais-je ? Oh ! Tyler !

La réalité me revint en pleine figure comme une claque. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? C'est Klaus que j'avais en face de moi, l'ennemi !

Je posais doucement mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi, me fixa. Il sentit sans doute que Tyler m'était revenu à l'esprit. Klaus avait un air grave, comme s'il attendait d'avoir la moindre information sur ce que je ressentais. Comme s'il s'attendait un rejet évident voir violent.

Il n'avait pas détaché ses bras de moi. Klaus leva un sourcil interrogateur en attendant de savoir s'il devait arrêter ou continuer.

Je le repoussais gentiment, inutile d'être brusque et de toute façon je n'en avais pas envi, et j'attrapai mon sac. Une expression indescriptible sur le visage, il m'annonça qu'il m'attendrait dans la voiture.

Je le regardais quitter ma chambre avec regret, sentant mon corps de refroidir un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait loin de moi. Je me giflais intérieurement. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et croisa mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me sentais différente, forte, belle, vivante… Klaus disait vrai, c'était réel…

Mais je devais l'oublier.

Je le rejoignis dans sa voiture. Je sentis son regard sur moi mais l'ignorais. Il démarra et soupira. J'aurais aimé lui dire que s'il n'y avait pas Tyler… Mais non, il ne valait sans doute mieux pas. S'il n'était pas notre ennemi, s'il n'était pas si mauvais, peut-être que…

Ma portière s'ouvrit. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne vis pas que étions arrivé. Klaus me tendis la main et me fit descendre comme une princesse. Souvent, il me donnait cette impression, celle d'être une princesse. Je passais près, tout près de lui et mon corps s'enflamma en une seconde. Furieuse et coupable, je lui lançais un regard glaciale et entrais chez les Salvatore.

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Damon allait beaucoup mieux. Il venait de se nourrir à bloc et faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'aimait pas admettre aux autres qu'il avait des failles.

Nous étions dans le salon et attendions le retour de Caroline et Klaus ainsi que Bonnie.

Stefan s'approcha de moi, il avait l'air fatigué pour un vampire… Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me serra contre lui. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, il avait été bien torturé lui aussi, quand je lui posais la question, il me répondit qu'il allait bien maintenant que j'étais ici en sécurité.

Mon regard se posa sur Damon, appuyé contre le mur. Il était furieux, et me lança un regard noir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et attira notre attention à tous. Klaus venait d'arriver, suivit d'une Caroline un peu déboussolée et énervée qui m'assura qu'elle allait bien.

Bonnie arriva aussitôt après. Il était prévu que nous restions tous ici, il y avait assez de chambre pour nous tous. C'était temporaire, le temps de savoir s'il y avait d'autres hybrides et où était la sorcière…

Stefan alla montrer les chambre aux invités, sauf à moi. C'était normal, c'était mon copain, celui avec qui je dormais… J'en profitais pour aller voir Damon, il m'esquiva royalement. Je me sentais affreuse comme personne…

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était couché. Stefan dormait et je me relevais. Je descendis dans le salon. Damon était assis devant la cheminée.

**« Bah alors Elena, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »**

**« Damon… Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »**

**« Rien. Laisse-moi, ou non c'est moi qui m'en vais. »**

**« Ne fais pas ça Damon, je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu ne comprends pas ! »**

Stefan arriva au même moment, j'avais dû le réveiller en parlant un peu trop fort. C'était comme si son cerveau en dormant continuait à me protéger, au moindre son anomal venant de moi, il réagissait aussitôt.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Tout va bien »** se força à sourire Damon

Je me sentais coupable, avec tout ce que j'avais pu avouer à Damon, j'étais censée passer la nuit dans le lit de Stefan. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, tout le monde souffrait à cause de moi car je n'étais pas fichue de prendre une décision et de m'y tenir. J'en avais plus qu'assez de jouer sur deux tableaux.

**« J'aime Damon. »** lâchais-je

Damon se figea et se tourna vers nous. Stefan avait l'air triste mais résigné.

**« Je sais Elena… Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris… J'attendais que tu te décides et j'avoue que j'espérais que tu mettrais plus de temps…»**

Je lui dit que j'étais vraiment désolée, même si ça ne suffisait pas. Il me sourit, nous dit bonne nuit et monta, il n'avait pas l'air si bouleversé, il devait être prêt depuis un moment.

Damon vint vers moi, il semblait si perdu mais heureux à la fois, il était beau à couper le souffle ! Je lui dis bonne nuit rapidement et montai à l'étage, dans la dernière chambre disponible. Je ne voulais pas rester là, qu'il m'embrasse ou autre…

Je me sentais plus légère d'avoir enfin tout avoué mais j'avais besoin de temps pour remettre tout en ordre dans ma tête et mon cœur.

J'avais juste envie d'être seule. Un bruit m'interpella dans le couloir, mais personne en vue. Je m'approchais du lit. Un mouvement me fit me retourner, c'était Bonnie, le regard vide.

**« Bonnie ? Ça va ? »**

**« Elena aide moi, elle veut me contrôler je n'aurais pas la force de tenir bien longtemps ! » **haleta-t-elle

**« Quoi ? Qui veut te contrôler Bonnie ? »**

**« Katel, elle… »**

Bonnie tomba à terre provoquant un bruit sourd. Caroline arriva aussitôt, suivit de Klaus, Stefan et Damon. Bonnie dormait, tout simplement. Stefan fit redescendre un peu la tension en nous demandant te tous retourner dormir. Caroline se proposa pour dormir avec Bonnie, la surveiller.

Je m'allongeais. Katel n'allait pas renoncer… J'avais peur, surtout pour les autres, pour Bonnie. Il n'y avait que deux options. Soit elle me voulait pour mon sang et finira par me tuer, soit pour se venger de la mort de Cruzce et me tuer… Dans ces deux cas je mourais et mes amis aussi… je mourais avant.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'en revenais pas qu'Elena ai dit à Stefan qu'elle m'aimait, d'un côté je l'ai un peu poussé à le faire… Je ne supportais plus que ce silence nous fasse obstacle. Je crois avoir été assez patient, Elena et Stefan ça ne colle plus, j'ai le droit maintenant d'être avec elle.

Elena m'a esquivé après avoir tout avoué. Je peux comprendre qu'elle est besoin de digérer le fait d'avoir brisé le cœur de mon frère mais bon pas la peine de m'ignorer…

Le petit d'épisode « exorciste » de Bonnie possédée était plutôt embêtant ! La mauvaise sorcière était furieuse qu'on est tué son cher Cruzce et ses hybrides.

On verra ça demain ! J'avais plus important en tête. J'hésitais à rejoindre Elena dans sa chambre… J'attrapais mon portable et lui fit un message, c'était plus discret qu'un appel vu que la maison était pleine d'oreilles ultra sensible. Je n'aime pas les sms mais bon…

_[__De Damon __: Merci Elena, je n'y croyais plus !]_

Aucune réponse…

_[__De Damon __: Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne supportais plus la situation, que tu sois dans ses bras après m'avoir clairement dit que tu voulais être dans les miens…]_

_[__De Elena :__ Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe Damon, je ne mérite aucun de vous deux.]_

_[__De Damon : __Trop tard Elena. Ne rechange pas d'avis, vraiment.]_

_[__De Elena : __Ok j'ai tout avoué à Stefan, et maintenant ? Comment suis-je censé me comporter ? Comme si j'étais en couple avec toi ? Devant Stefan ?]_

_[__De Damon __: J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse. Evidemment devant Stefan, on va pas ce cacher, si ? Laisse tomber. Bonne nuit.]_

J'éteignis mon portable. Je dû me retenir pour rester dans mon lit et ne pas sortir de la maison tuer la première personne qui passe. Comment ça se cacher ? STefan et elle ne se sont pas gêné de s'afficher ensemble de façon parfois même extravertie, alors qu'il connaissait tous les deux mes sentiments…

Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas. Je reconnu la démarche de Stefan et compris vite dans quelle chambre il allait. J'étais fou. Mon cerveau imagina mille et un moyen de lui arracher le coeur.

J'attrapai la bouteille cachée sous mon lit et la bu d'un trait, et m'endormi.

Quelques heures après, la lumière du jour me fit doucement reprendre conscience. Un mouvement près de mon lit me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Elena se glissa sous ma couette, les yeux plein de larmes.

Toute ma colère contenue depuis la veille s'évanouie d'un coup et je la pris dans mes bras.

**« J'ai passé la nuit à parler avec Stefan. C'était tellement difficile de le voir comme ça, de lui avouer tant de chose… Toute fois il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, notre relation n'est plus ce qu'elle était. »**

**« Donc ? »**

**« Donc, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le sujet et il accepte la situation. Bien sûr il faudra du temps… Cela dit je ne veux pas me cacher. J'en ai assez de faire les choses en douce pour ne blesser personne mais en me blessant, en te blessant… »**

**« Donc ? »**

J'étais un peu perdu, c'était positif ou non ?

**« Donc je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer aux autres. »**

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard m'appris que le « Nous » était là, vraiment là… Elena m'embrassa tendrement.

Que dire ce que je ressentais ? A part une pure sensation de bien-être, de victoire et d'amour…

Je me doutais bien que tout cela était un peu précipité, qu'elle avait peur du regard des autres. Elle était partie se coucher dans la chambre de Stefan et ce matin, nous étions ensemble. C'était certes tordu comme changement de relation, mais peu importe. Nous étions ensemble et je comptais bien tuer le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche.

Une fois prête à descendre et sublime comme à son habitude, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Du bruit provenait du salon, tout le monde était levé. Nous échangeâmes un regard et j' enlaçai mes doigts avec ceux Elena.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon rejoindre les autres, main dans la main, tous les regards braqués sur nous.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews ! :D  
J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est le début du Delena mais aussi du Klaroline ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Analissa : **_Je suis contente que tu aimes, ne t'en fais pas, le Delena et le Klaroline vont prendre rapidement plus d'ampleur ! Merci pour ta reviews bisous :)_

**Virginie06 : **_Damon n'a pas supporté que quelqu'un touche à Elena, c'est pourquoi son côté vampire énervé resort ! Pour Stefan, ne le déteste pas trop, il ne va pas être un obstacle pour le Delena et va avoir sa propre histoire. Merci et bisous :)_

**Frazilia : **_Wouah je suis touchée par ton commentaire, merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas détaillé le combat, pour la simple raison qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas trop comment décrire cette scène. Contente que tu aime le Delena, et ne t'en fais pas, du aura très rapidement le Karoline que tu désire ;) Bisous_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_En effet j'avais posté cette fanfiction sur le site Songe d'une nuit d'été que j'ai quitté. Je l'ai remise sur Facebook et maintenant ici :) Ravie que tu aimes et merci de prendre le temps de suivre toutes mes histoires, ça me touche vraiment ! Bisous_

**Guest : **_Hey Sweety, merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review qui me fait très plaisir ! Le Klaroline arrive ne t'inquiète pas ;) Bisous :D_

**- Je vous rappelle mes autres fic :_ Last Love _**(Klaroline-Kennett)** / _The Over Side_** (Kennett)** / _Selon la Rumeur_ **(Traduction de Rumor Has It de WhisperOfDream) Allez les lire, je suis certaine que vous allez adorer :D

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

Cette nuit j'avais à peine dormi,déjà car je devais surveiller Bonnie, mais aussi car je repensais sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Klaus chez moi. Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser s'approcher de moi, me troubler. Jamais je ne devrais laisser ça se reproduire !

Nous étions dans le salon. Bonnie était au téléphone avec Jeremy et Klaus s'amusait à me fixer de temps à autres. Stefan était sorti, il avait apparemment une course à faire. Alaric venait juste d'arriver et je lui expliquais l'épisode flippant de Bonnie cette nuit. C'est là que nous vîmes Damon et Elena descendre, main dans la main.

J'ai bien cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher sous la surprise. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Bonnie n'avait pas l'air si étonnée mais raccrocha malgré tout avec Jeremy. Alaric semblait vouloir protester mais n'ouvrit pas le bouche. Klaus avait ce petit sourire en coin, celui qui signifiait qu'une situation lui plaisait alors qu'elle choquait les autres. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et me lança un drôle de regard à la fois curieux et plein d'envies. Je détournais les yeux.

Elena s'accrochait à la main de Damon comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Je compris ce qui lui faisait peur : nous, notre regard, notre jugement.

Nous savions tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon. C'est vrai que j'étais d'ailleurs la première à la retenir et à la repousser vers Stefan. J'avais sans doute tord.

Damon nous regarda avec son air supérieur, celui qu'il avait quand il protégeait Elena.

**« Un problème ? »** lança-t-il

**« Euh non aucun »** répondis-je

**« Bien. Bonnie, pas de nouvelles séances d'exorcisme aujourd'hui ?«**

**« Non mais je la sens, elle essaie de m'atteindre Damon. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais la retenir longtemps, elle attend que je relâche mon attention, elle est forte. »**

**« Comment ça ? **» demanda Elena

**« Techniquement je suis bien plus puissante, j'ai les pouvoir de cent sorcières et leur appui, ainsi que de l'entrainement. Cela dit, elle puise dans les ténèbres. Elle possède une puissance dont j'ignore tout…«**

Personne ne bronchait, c'était flippant. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, j'allais ouvrir moi-même car personne ne bougea. Il n'y avait qu'un petit paquet blanc, sans nom, devant la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boite en bois avec un couvercle que je soulevais, je n'aurais pas dû…

J'ignore comment, mais tout ce que cette boite renfermait se jeta sur moi. Pieux en bois, tubes de verveine, éclats de verre.

Je me retrouvais à terre, blessée et brûlée, à hurler de douleur, les pieux plantée dans mes bras, mon ventre et mes cuisses, la verveine brulant ma chair et se glissant dans mes blessures de le verre avait provoqué.

**« Caroline !«**

Tout le monde se précipita vers moi. Damon s'activa à retirer les pieux mais demanda l'aide d'Alaric pour retirer ceux touchés par la verveine. Klaus lui retira les bout de verre, brûlant ses doigts au passage. Elena me caressait les cheveux pour me rassurer, elle tremblait donc ça ne fonctionnait pas beaucoup.

Bonnie était en retrait et commença à vaciller. Damon s'en aperçu.

**« Bonnie ?«**

**« C'est une diversion, Katel veut… Damon je vais pas tenir !«**

Au même moment, elle se figea et elle nous sourit l'air mauvais. Katel commença à marmonner un sort.

Damon l'attrapa à la gorge et Klaus vint l'aider. Le visage de Bonnie changea.

**« Stop Damon c'est moi ! C'est Bonnie !«**

**« Et comment je peux en être sûr ?«**

Elena se précipita vers eux et la regarda dans les yeux.

**« Lâchez la c'est elle ! »**

**« Il va falloir être plus convainquante que ça ma belle » **lança Klaus

**« Faites moi confiance c'est Bonnie, regardez ses yeux !«**

Ses yeux ? Ils lâchèrent prise. Bonnie couru vers moi et demanda à se qu'on me monte sous la douche pour rincer la verveine.

Klaus me souleva la seconde d'après et monta les escaliers.

La verveine coulait sur ses bras qui brûlaient, il ne broncha pas.

Elena et Bonnie remplirent la baignoire et m'y plongèrent habillée, mes vêtements étaient collés à ma chair. Klaus caressa mes cheveux discrètement.

**« Ca va aller mon coeur, je vais régler ça ! » **me souffla-t-il doucement

Il disparu. Elena et Bonnie s'occupèrent tant bien que mal de moi et mes blessures. Une fois propre et en voie de guérison, les filles appelèrent Damon pour m'installer dans une chambre. Ce fût Klaus qui se précipita pour s'en charger.

J'avais peur, j'avais mal… Je savais que je ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Klaus, seulement lorsqu'il commença à se diriger vers la porte, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur. Sa présence me rassurait.

**« Reste »** soufflais-je

Il se retourna et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous concrètement , mais je savais que c'était quelque chose de puissant et d'inévitable. Ainsi, c'est donc cela qu'Elena ressentait pour Damon ? Finirais-je par céder moi aussi ? J'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir d'avantage, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'une fois rétablie, j'irais retrouver Tyler. Cela faisait un long moment que je ne l'avais pas vu, Klaus en avait profité pour me retourner la tête. C'est ça, il profitait de la situation, de moi… Du moins j'aurais préféré, cela aurait été plus simple par rapport à Tyler et moi…

En attendant, je fermais les yeux, rassurée par la présence protectrice de l'Originel et sa main qui caressait doucement mes cheveux.

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Katel s'en prenait aux miens, Caroline a énormément souffert et Bonnie doit continuellement rester sur ses grades afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle et en était épuisée.

Nous étions tous dans le salon, excepté Klaus et Caroline. Il fallait surveiller Bonnie pour ne pas que ça recommence. Ils parlaient tous stratégie et magie, j'en avais assez. Je m'éloignais deux, et m'occupais à nettoyer les dégâts dans l'entrée. Je finis par ramasser la boîte en bois pour la jeter mais quelque chose m'interpella Il y avait un mot au fond écrit sur le bois.

_[Ce n'est que le début, tu auras leur mort à tous sur la conscience.]_

Alors ce serait qui ensuite ? Damon ? Jeremy ? Bonnie etc ? Hors de question. Je ne supporte plus d'être celle qui mets leurs vies en danger sans cesse. Il y avait une adresse en dessous. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je filais en douce de la maison et pris ma voiture en espérant que personne ne m'entende.

Sur la route je réfléchissais. Katel allait certainement me tuer… Qu'en serait-il pour Jeremy ? Il avait déjà perdu tellement de proches, j'espérais qu'Alaric continuerait d'être présent pour lui, peut-être même que Damon lui effacerait la mémoire.

Damon… Après tout ce temps nous pouvions enfin être ensemble et j'allais déjà le quitter. Il allait s'en remettre, comme pour Katherine. Je repensais à Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline… C'était difficile d'accepter de les quitter, mais tôt ou tard quelqu'un allait perdre la vie, autant que ce soit moi.

Ma voiture freina seule et s'arrêta soudain. Je pensais que c'était Katel sauf j'étais seule ici. Impossible de démarrer ma voiture. Mon téléphone sonna et je ne vis aucun nom d'affiché. Je laissais le portable sur le siège passager et j'entendis une voix, sans avoir décroché.

**« Tu pensais que tu allais pouvoir te sacrifier tranquillement Elena ? »** dit Bonnie

**« Bonnie ? Comment as-tu…«**

**« Damon arrive et si tu veux mon avis tu es plutôt mal. Je te laisse, je ne dois pas relâcher mon attention trop longtemps. De toute façon, tu ne peux aller nul part !«**

Elle raccrocha. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait que c'était la solution ? J'étais une malédiction. Maintenant Damon allait venir, et évidemment il ne comprendrait pas mon geste…

Ma porte s'ouvrit, ou plutôt, on arracha ma porte de ma voiture. C'était Damon qui me fit descendre avec rage et me balança dans sa voiture. Il était furieux. Je ne me dégonflais cependant pas.

**» Damon ? …. Ho Damon ? Bon très bien ne me répond pas. Ca arrivera de toute façon. Un jour tu ne sera pas la à temps et…«**

**Il me fusilla du regard. Pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur de lui. Ses yeux étaient plein de haine pure et…de larmes ?**

**« Et quoi ? Je ne trouverais que ton cadavre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Je suis désolé Elena, ça n'arrivera pas.«**

**« Je vous protège ! Comment je pourrais vivre en sachant que je suis un danger pour ceux que j'aime ?«**

**« Parce que tu crois qu'ils pourront vivre sans toi ? Tu crois que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?«**

**« Damon…«**

**« Quoi ? C'est si difficile pour toi que je t'aime à ce point ? Je sais que tu détestes l'idée, mais la seule vie qui m'importe c'est la tienne. Peu importe qui doit en mourir.«**

**« C'est injuste«**

**« C'est injuste de te sacrifier pour les autres alors qu'on finira comme toujours par trouver une solution. C'est injuste de laisser ton frère, tes amis et Stefan alors qu'ils font leur possible pour te protéger. Reste en vie au moins pour eux si ce n'est pas pour moi.«**

**« Comment ça ?«**

**« On est, du moins on devait être ensemble. A la première occasion tu file en douce pour te sacrifier alors que tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est pour moi. Si tu n'assume finalement pas dis le Elena, mon frère sera ravi. J'accepte. Mais compte sur moi pour être la pour assurer ta survie, haie moi pour ça si tu veux.«**

**« Damon c'est…absurde ! Je suis partie pour vous sauver car je vous aime. Parce que je ne supporte plus d'être une malédiction. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai décidé ce matin ! Je t'aime Damon.«**

Je pleurais maintenant et je voyais que lui aussi était à bout de force… Je réussissais encore à lui faire du mal et je refusais que ça continue.

Il redémarra et nous rentrâmes.

Arrivé chez lui, tout le monde, y compris Stefan et Rebekah qui étaient revenus levèrent les yeux sur nous. Damon me lâcha la main avec un léger soupir mais je me collais à lui à sa grande surprise. En regardant Stefan, à sa façon de nous regarder je compris… Ce n'était pas avec qui j'étais l'important pour chacun d'eux, ils s'en fichaient, même Stefan,ce qu' ils voulaient tous c'était simplement que je sois là, en vie. Envahi de culpabilité, je compris la peur que je leur avais causé…

**« Je suis désolée, pour tout. Je souhaiterais avoir le pouvoir de vous épargner, de vous offrir une vie dans laquelle tout serait normal et heureux. Apparemment m'a solution n'aiderait pas vraiment non plus car vous m'aimez, autant que je vous aime. Ce serait injuste. Je vous promet de faire tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger, je me battrais pour ça.«**

Ce fût des regard et des sourires de soulagements que j'eus en retour, des larmes aussi. Damon m'embrassa sur le front et Caroline et Bonnie me prirent dans leurs bras. Jeremy suivit le mouvement.

Nous étions tous rassemblés, simplement des gens qui s'aiment…

Je regardais ma famille et pris la main de Damon qui la serra plus fort. Nous allions nous battre pour notre vie à tous, moi inclue. Pour retrouver cette instant heureux et pur que nous venions de vivre, à chaque fois. Par amour.

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Depuis ces trois dernières semaines, aucun signe de Katel. Cela aurait pu être rassurant si Bonnie ne m'avait pas assuré qu'elle avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit et je méditais. Depuis l'attaque où Caroline avait été blessée, Elena et moi n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous voir, mis à part pour les « réunions » que nous organisions pour savoir si Katel avait refait surface.

Nous travaillions tous sur l'affaire : Stefan et Rebekah avaient réussi à trouver quelques pistes qui se sont être avérées fausses, simplement pour nous envoyer à l'opposé d'où elle était sans doute. Barbie venait parfois les aider, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à supplier Tyler de lui reparler et d'éviter Klaus.

Ce dernier…et bien j'ignore ce qu'il faisait précisément, et je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir. Bonnie et Alaric parcouraient l'histoire de la magie dispersée dans diverses et nombreux grimoires, afin d'avoir le maximum d'informations sur la magie noire.

Elena essayait de reprendre les cours assez normalement, déjà car Jeremy avait selon elle besoin d'un peu d'équilibre dans sa vie et puis c'était, toujours selon elle, un moyen d'être normal et d'oublier un peu…

Moi ? Je passe mon temps à réfléchir.

Bien sûr je pense à des plans A, B, C voir D ou plus pour vaincre l'affreuse sorcière. Mais il y avait autre chose qui me travaillait. J'avais besoin d'être avec Elena, juste elle et moi. Plus précisément, je voulais me prouver que j'avais tort, que moi, Damon, j'étais capable de former un couple avec une femme, pas juste m'amuser avec. Evidemment je ne joue pas avec Elena, je l'aime, mais j'ignore comment ça fait d'être « en couple » pour de vrai… Ça change quelque chose ?

Normalement oui, il y a une affinité différente, une alchimie, quelque chose… Entre elle et moi non, rien a changé, nous étions tout sauf un couple…

On frappa à ma porte : Elena.

**« Hey »**

**« Déjà fini les cours ? »**

**« Oui, enfin pas vraiment mais on va dire que oui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais d'ailleurs ?Je te dérange ?»**

**« Mais non voyons. Je ne faisais rien d'important. J'attends des nouvelles du groupe 1 ou du 2… »**

**« Bonnie n'a rien de nouveau, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone »**

**« Bon et bien on va miser sur le groupe 1 alors ! »**

**« Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plait ! »**

**« Tu repars déjà ? »**

**« Oui, je dois rejoindre Jeremy à la maison. Appelles-moi dès que tu as du nouveau ok ? »**

**« Euh ok »**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, je me levais vite et j'attrapais son bras.

**« Attends y se passe quoi là ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Ton attitude, tu te comportes avec moi comme avant »**

**« Euh oui et alors ? Je ne comprends pas Damon… »**

**« Rien laisse… Non enfaite si. Le fait que tu m'aies choisi impliquait quoi ? Que tu devais former un couple avec moi ou simplement ne plus en former un avec Stefan ? La logique voudrait qu'il s'agisse des deux options seulement tu n'as pas l'air d'adhérer à la première.**

**Quand tu as choisi Stef' vous formiez un petit de nouveau un petit couple tout mignon. Là tu es avec moi, du moins tu m'as choisi et on se comporte comme si nous étions toujours amis. J'ai dû mal lire les conditions du contrat ! »**

Je sortis tout ceci en un souffle et elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de me répondre.

**« Je faisais ça pour toi. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Tu sais ce que c'est être amoureux, tu as aimé Katherine pendant plus d'un siècle, tu as apprécié Rose et Andie, tu m'aime moi. Mais jamais tu n'as été, ni as donné l'impression que cela t'attirait d'être en couple. J'ai cru bien faire en ne changeant pas avec toi. »**

Elle était énervée, et j'étais bouche bée. Finalement nous étions en quelque sorte sur la même longueur d'onde.

**« Je veux ça avec toi… »**

Elena se figea et me lança un drôle de regard, comme si elle cherchait à détecter si j'étais sincère ou non. Elle finit par me sourire et vint dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était être un couple, mais je pense que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Mon portable sonna. J'écoutais rapidement mon interlocuteur puis raccrocha.

**« Qui c'était ? »**

**« Le groupe n°3 surprise ! Klaus, Tyler et Caroline ont trouvé le repère de Katel. Elle n'y est pas et ni reviendra surement pas, mais peut-être qu'il y a des choses intéressantes là-bas, je vais les rejoindre. »**

**« Je viens ! »**

**« Hors de question ma belle, tu rentres chez toi faire ta petite vie d'humaine, ok ? »**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous, j'ignore pourquoi, puis hocha la tête.

**« Très bien, je ne viens pas ! Mais prépares-toi à être surpris en rentrant. »**

Elle prononça sa phrase avec un air malicieux, presque de défis. Elle m'embrassa et fila pour rentrer chez elle.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand elle parlait comme ça, j'avais toujours peur qu'elle fasse une connerie aussi grande qu'elle !

Sur ce, je pris ma veste et allai rejoindre le groupe n°3 !

Arrivé sur place, Barbie me montra un placard rempli de bocaux d'herbes et de petits animaux… Il y avait des grimoires et des bougies dispersées d'une drôle de façon. Trop de choses… Katel n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion de revenir chercher ses affaires. Je contactais Bonnie.

**« Hey Damon »**

**« Ric ? Passes-moi Bonnie ! »**

**« Elle est occupée et a dit qu'elle décrocherait de son grimoire qu'en cas de vie ou de mort. »**

**« Et le fait que nous aurions trouvé le repère de Katel, rempli de grimoires, animaux déchiquetés et de petits objets étranges, ça entre en compte ? »**

Il répéta le tout à Bonnie qui me répondit aussitôt

**« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »**

**« Aucune idée ! Des tas de trucs de sorcière étranges. Je pense que tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil, ça devrait bien t'aider pour en savoir plus sur sa magie à elle. Crois-moi, j'ai fréquenté pas mal de sorcière, Klaus aussi d'ailleurs, et ni lui ni moi n'avons jamais vu autant de bocaux avec des bêtes visqueuses à l'intérieur, sans parler des bougies noires qui sont tordues dans tous les sens et j'en passe ! Un vrai musée pour toi Sorcière. »**

**« Ok, on part tout de suite ! Envoies moi l'adresse et rentrez. Je n'ai surtout pas besoin d'ondes vampiriques dans les parages, sans vouloir te vexer. »**

**« Oh t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici, trop sordide, même pour moi ! »**

Je raccrochais et dis à tout le monde de rentrer. Une fois l'adresse envoyé à Bonnie, je pris la route du retour. Il y avait deux bonnes heures de route et je n'avais pas envie de me presser.

Il était tard lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. Elena devait certainement dormir, donc j'ai renoncé à passer la voir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je vis une feuille blanche, pliée, sur mon lit.

_[Regardes dans ton armoire]_

Intriqué, je m'exécutais.

J'allais à mon armoire, et l'ouvris.

Il y avait des vêtements que je reconnu aussitôt, les siens… Encore un petit mot.

_[Voilà, j'espère que mes affaires ici te montreront que nous sommes un couple. A ton tour de m'en apporter demain. Je t'aime. Elena]_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il me manquait, mon amour, ma vie…

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

J'étais assez fière de moi, j'aurais voulu être là pour voir la tête de Damon quand il a trouvé mon petit mot ! C'est vrai que ca paraît un peu surréaliste comme situation, être avec Damon. C'était différent d'avec Stefan, lui c'était le genre d'homme avec qui on va au cinéma, qu'on fait de longues balades main dans la main, qu'on présente à sa famille et ses amis, avec qui on envisage peut-être un avenir. Damon…j'en sais rien ! Je ne connais pas ce côté-là de lui et lui-même ne le connait pas. Je sais simplement qu'il vaut la peine qu'on le connaisse ! Damon est un homme extraordinaire qui cache bien plus de qualité qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Nous allons être un couple unique et hors du commun. Je l'aimais tellement…

Je dormais paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans ma chambre me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'allumais la lumière mais ne vis personne. Je me suis dis qu'il s'agissait soit de mon imagination, soit de Damon. Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans ma chambre… Soudain je remarquais que mon placard était entre-ouvert. Je souris et alla voir à l'intérieur, pensant que Damon m'avait à son tour laissé quelque chose. J'avais tort.

Une photo de Jeremy était posée sur ma pile de vêtements avec écrit en rouge dessus _« Viens le chercher. »_

Je couru dans la chambre de mon frère. Personne. Prise de panique, je pris mon portable et appela Damon qui mis un certain temps à me répondre ce qui m'agaça, je dû l'appeler plusieurs fois !

**« Oui ? »**

**« Faut que tu viennes ! Vite ! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Viens ! »**

Je raccrochais et appelais Bonnie qui me dit qu'elle arrivait elle aussi. J'eus à peine le temps de m'habiller que Damon entra dans ma chambre à toute vitesse.

**« Elena ? »**

Il me prit dans ces bras, me demandant si je n'avais rien. Je lui tendis la photo et il la reposa sur le lit. La photo se redressa d'elle-même. Damon et moi firent un pas en arrière puis il se plaça devant moi. Ce fut ensuite au tour des autres objets de ma chambre de se mettre à planer, puis voler dans tous les sens. La porte de ma chambre se ferma et même Damon fut incapable de l'ouvrir, pareil pour ma fenêtre. Il faisait bouclier entre les objets, qui le percutaient de plus en plus violemment, et moi.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup avec force grâce à Bonnie.

**« Sortez de là ! »**

Tous les objets retournèrent à leur place, comme si de rien n'était.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était Bonnie ? »** demandais-je

**« Katel. Elle a essayé de prendre contact avec toi, elle n'avait pas prévu que je serais là en revanche… »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Sortez, je vais la laisser me dire enfin ce qu'elle exige de moi. »**

Damon grogna et Bonnie me lança un regard noir. Je ne cédais pas.

**« Elle a Jeremy ! Peu importe ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon frère ! Je ferais tout pour le retrouver. »**

**« Elena, je sais bien que… »** commença Bonnie

**« Elena…. »**

Nous firent un bon. La voix de la sorcière planait dans la chambre. Damon se replaça devant moi et Bonnie avait l'air très concentrée.

**« Elena….. »**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Hurlais-je

**« Elena…. »**

Bonnie tremblait, comme lorsque Katel avait pris possession d'elle. Elle semblait néanmoins plus résistante cette fois ci.

**« Elena…. »**

**« Mais quoi ? Où est Jeremy ? »**

Je me sentais… Je ne sais pas, bizarre… Mon cœur se serrait doucement, mes poumons et ma gorge aussi. Cela ressemblait quelque peu à une crise d'angoisse. Puis cela s'accentua. Je voulu prévenir Damon mais je n'étais capable ni de bouger ni de parler. La chambre se mis à trembler et Damon recula, me tournant toujours dos, pour me protéger. Bonnie était devant lui maintenant et marmonnait je ne sais quoi. Mon état empirait, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je suffoquais et agonisait lentement mais sûrement.

Tout à coup la pièce cessa de trembler et un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce, rompu quelques secondes plus tard par un rire diabolique et euphorique, puis le bruit de mon corps qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Tout devient noir. C'était fini.

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Un bruit sourd me fit tourner la tête. Je vis le corps d'Elena à terre. La pièce était silencieuse, Katel avait disparu. Je me pécipitais vers elle et Bonnie commença à la réanimer. Je me mordit le poignet et l'approcha d'Elena pour la faire boire, Bonnie m'en empêcha.

**« Damon elle est en train de mourir, si tu la nourris soit elle guérit, soit elle meurt et se transforme. »**

Ce n'était pas envisageable, Elena était une des seules à être humaine, une chose bien trop précieuse. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ce choix. Elle méritait mieux qu'une vie de vampire. Je fis mon possible avec l'aide de Bonnie pour la ramener à elle tant bien que mal. Au bout d'un long moment, elle toussa et ouvrit les yeux. Je la pris aussitôt dans mes bras et voulu la ramener moi. Je me passai les clés de la voiture à la Sorcière et me plaçai derrière avec Elena serrée contre moi.

Je surveillais attentivement sa respiration très faible.

Une fois arrivé, nous entrâmes dans la maison déclenchant un affolement général.

Je passais sans voir ceux qui avançais vers nous et alla coucher Elena.

Je la posais doucement sur mon lit et m'assis près d'elle. J'avais bien failli la perdre encore une fois. Cette saloperie de Katel allait me le payer… Soudain je pris conscience d'une chose, si elle avait tenu à tuer Elena, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de la sauver, elle aurait réussi sans aucun doute. Ceci avait un autre but, mais quoi ?

Elena ouvrit les yeux.

**« Damon ? Où suis-je ? »**

**« Tout va bien, nous sommes dans ma chambre »**

**« Et Jeremy ? »**

**« On va s'en occuper Elena, toi reposes-toi. »**

Elle était trop épuisée pour lutter. Elena se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Stefan entra dans la chambre. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait.

**« Elle a de la fièvre mais pour le moment ça va, elle a juste besoin de dormir. »**

**« Damon ? » **demanda la voix fragile et faible d'Elena

Je caressais son visage brûlant et Stefan redescendis en bas vers les autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elena semblait aller un peu mieux et ouvrit les yeux. Elle me sourit avec difficulté, elle était encore faible.

**» Ca va ? »**

**» Oui je crois, j'ai un peu faim «**

**» Ok, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose «**

**» Non attends, je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. «**

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, mais je l'aidais malgré tout à se lever. Je faisais attention à bien rester près d'elle au cas où elle s'écroule.

Nous étions seul à la maison, j'allais devoir appeler mon frère, j'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas tous parti combattre sans moi, je voulais arracher le coeur de cette sorcière moi-même.

Je fouillais dans les placards afin de lui trouver quelque chose à manger. Elena tournoyais autour de moi, baladant ses mains sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec impatience.

Au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, je senti une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre, la dureté et la froideur d'une lame aiguisée.

Elena tourna la larme, me faisant lâcher un cri de douleur. Elle me mis un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes avec une force qui ne lui appartenait pas. J'étais à terre. Elle retira le couteau pour le replanter juste à côté, plusieurs et atroces fois. Je souffrais et elle continuait.

J'hurlais son nom et elle se stoppa en une seconde pour me fixer.

Je vis une expression de terreur se dessiner lentement sur son visage, son couteau lui échappa des mains et elle se mis à respirer avec difficulté. Son regard retrouva sa lueur habituelle d'innocence et de culpabilité, elle redevenait elle-même.

**« Oh mon dieu ! Damon ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! »**

Je fis mon possible pour me redresser et tenter de la rassurer. Elena hésita entre s'enfuir en courant et s'approcher de moi pour m'aider. Elle était sous le choc, elle pleurait et criait en même temps.

**« Chut Elena ça va aller »**

Elle pris ma main et s'excusa encore et encore. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrer et nous reconnurent la voix de Stefan qui devait être au téléphone. Elena hurla son nom et ce dernier fut présent la seconde suivante.

**» Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?«**

**« C'est ma faute, répondit Elena effondrée c'est moi qui est fait ça, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Damon ? Damon répond moi ! «**

J'avais besoin de sang, je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour parler. Stefan m'apporta plusieurs poches de sang et mon état commença aussitôt à s'améliorer, le sang qui coulait dans mon organisme était doux et vivifiant.

Stefan passa des coup de fils pour prévenir qu'il y avait un nouveau problème, que tout le monde devait revenir ici.

Mon énergie retrouvée, je montai dans ma chambre pour me changer, suivit d'Elena.

Je pris une chemise propre et jeta l'autre dans la salle de bain. Je me retournais vers Elena qui avait toujours les yeux plein de larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras.

**« Ce n'est rien Elena, ce n'était pas toi. On va trouver une solution je te le promet.«**

**« Je suis tellement désolée Damon »**

**Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et elle se calma.**

**« Je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !«**

**« Je le sais bien ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas «**

En réalité, il fallait s'inquiéter.

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

Je venais de poignarder Damon. Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? J'avais peur, vraiment très peur. Qu'est-ce que Katel m'avait fait ? Je croyais que j'étais morte, qu'elle m'avait tué pour de bon… Elle avait apparemment d'autres projets. Souhaitait-elle m'obliger à tuer moi-même mes proches ? C'était ça sa torture ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Caroline fit son entrée avec Tyler. Elle essaya de me réconforter sans succès, je me sentais trop coupable. Du coup, elle changea de sujet pour me parler de tout et de rien, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Un téléphone sonna, Tyler s'excusa et sortit dehors pour répondre. Caroline en profita pour écrire sur son portable un sms afin de me parler plus discrètement.

_[J'ai failli embrasser Klaus]_

J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites sous la surprise de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi Klaus ?! Ce fut comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

**« Je ne sais pas Elena, je ne l'explique pas ! Aides moi à effacer ça ! »** répondit Caroline tout haut

**« Effacer quoi ? »** lança Stefan

**« Rien »** s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter

Stefan haussa les épaules et me demanda comment je me sentais. A vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Pour le moment j'étais moi.

Tyler revint vers nous et Bonnie ne fut pas longue à arriver aussi.

Damon fit son entrée dans le salon et raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, j'eus une soudaine envi de disparaître loin d'ici…

Klaus débarqua à son tour et Stefan lui résuma les évènements.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous au meilleur moyen de tuer Katel, je les observais. Damon était concentré et ne semblait pas trop perturbé par le fait de s'être fait poignardé par sa copine. Stefan lançait des tas d'idées à la chaîne, comme s'il essayait de se vider la tête afin d'y voir plus clair.

Bonnie parlait avec Tyler et Caroline, Klaus se mêlait au conversations de chacun. Dès qu'il ouvrai la bouche, je voyais Caroline jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui… Elle semblait troublée mais sans toute fois le vouloir. Comme je le faisais avec Damon. Je savais à cette époque là qu'il m'aimait, c'est pour cela que j'étais malgré moi attirée par lui. Cependant, qu'en était-il de Klaus vis à vis de Caroline ? Était il possible qu'il ressente quoique ce soit ? En tout cas, Caroline oui, j'allais devoir trouvé un moment pour lui parler.

Mon regard se reposa vers Damon. Il était beau, vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en désordre mais soyeux, j'eus envi de passer ma main dedans, puis de la faire glisser le long de son visage, de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, dans son cou puissant, sur son torse musclé en direction de son coeur, de plonger ma main dans sa peau faisant couler son sang et arrachant son coeur….

Oh mon dieu mais à quoi je pensais ? Mon estomac se tordit dans tous les sens face à cette vision d'horreur, mes poumons se contractèrent sous la peur et j'eu envi de vomir.

**« Stefan? »**

**« Oui? »** répondit-il, surpris.

**« Je dois te parler, viens. »**

Je l'entraînais avec moi sous le regard à la fois surpris et indigné de Damon

Nous montâmes à l'étage et je lui expliquais ce que je venais de ressentir, morte de peur et de honte.

**« Aides-moi Stefan, je ne supporterais pas de lui faire du mal ! »**

**« Je sais Elena. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on va surmonter ça, ok ? Fais moi confiance. »**

**« Ne dis rien à Damon sur ce que je t'ai dis, il ne dois pas savoir. »**

**« C'est important Elena, il faut qu'on en parle tous ensemble, qu'on soit prêt si jamais ça recommence… »**

**« Non tu ne comprends pas, je vais finir par passer à l'action je le sens Stefan ! Je vais finir par le tuer ! »** paniquai-je

Je priais pour avoir tort. Stefan me pris dans ses bras et me promit de m'aider.

Damon entra au même moment dans la chambre, nous voyant ensemble. Il nous annonça qu'ils savaient où la trouver, qu'ils partaient. Il resta impassible et lança :

**« Il fallait quelqu'un pour rester ici avec Elena, ça tombe bien que soyez réconcilié. »**

Il était en colère. Je voulu me lever et lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il ne se passait rien avec Stefan pour qu'il soit rassurer, sauf que j'avais l'impression de vouloir lui couper sa jugulèrent pour qu'il se vide de son sang. Dégoûtée par moi-même, je me figeais et me contenta d'hocher la tête. Je regardais Stefan et il comprit que ça avait recommencé.

Damon redescendit.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »**

La porte se rouvrit et Damon resurgit, il avait entendu que quelque chose clochait. Furieux d'être au courant après Stefan, il exigea des explications et que Stefan nous laisse seuls. Ce à quoi je répondis non, provoquant encore plus sa colère, il avança vers moi.

**« Il reste ! Damon sur ce coup là je ne peux rien te dire et ne t'approche pas de moi ! »**

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi il reste ? Et pourquoi tu m'interdis de t'approcher ? »**

**« Je ne veux pas te tuer ! »** explosais-je

Damon se figea et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui avouer la vérité. Je ne contrôlais rien, et je voulais que Stefan m'aide à le protéger. Je lui dis que j'avais peur, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'est pourquoi il ne devait pas m'approcher. Damon sembla partager entre le soulagement concernant mon attachement à lui, mais aussi perplexe et triste à l'idée que j'avais envi de le tuer contre mon gré.

Je me sentais coupable, et le pris dans les bras en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et je blotti mon visage dans son cou…puis planta mes dents dedans avec une force incroyable .

Je m'éloignais de Damon, le cou en sang. J'eus la nausée rien qu'à me remémorer la scène. Damon haletait, mais s'avança vers moi.

**» C'est rien Elena, tout va bien »** tenta-t-il de me rassurer, est-il stupide ou quoi ?!

**» Je t'ai mordu Damon, tu entends ? MORDU ! Je suis une humaine et je t'ai mordu ! »**

Stefan s'approcha de moi et je ne voyais que ces yeux verts que j'avais une folle envie d'arracher. Je me mis à hurler.

Je perdais totalement l'esprit.

Les deux frères se regardaient fous d'inquiétude.

**» Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »** pleurais-je** » Reste où tu es Damon ! »**

**« Non Elena. Je suis un vampire, je ne risque rien. »**

**« J'ai juste envi d'arracher ton coeur Damon, tu comprends ?! »** hurlais-je

La porte s'ouvrit et Alaric fit son apparition. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je fonçais sur lui avec une vitesse qui n'appartenait pas aux humains… Stefan eut tout juste le temps de m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Damon me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

**« Fais quelque chose Damon, je t'en supplies ! Tue moi ! »**

**« Hors de question ! »** répondit-il fermement, choqué par mes mots, mais je sentais qu'il avait peur pour moi

Stefan essaya d'appeler Bonnie, en vain. J'avais peur et je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Tous mes organes étaient en feu. Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je réussi à échapper à Damon et balança involontairement une chaise dans la fenêtre qui se brisa. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je ne voyais que d'atroces images défiler devant mes yeux…

Puis, comme ça, sans même réfléchir, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de m'en empêcher, je m'empalai sur les bouts de verres qui étaient restés collé à la fenêtre, me traversant le ventre.

J'entendis un hurlement. Celui de Damon ? Stefan ? Alaric ? Le mien ? Je ne le savais pas. Peu importe, mon corps s'était enfin calmé et mon esprit se vida doucement pour n'y laisser que du noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews mes amours !**

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

Nous devions nous mettre en route. Tyler m'embrassa sur la joue et m'annonça qu'il montait en voiture avec Bonnie car elle avait besoin d'un hybride pour un sort expérimental, j'ignorais pourquoi faire. La voiture d'Alaric se gara devant la maison, il nous salua et alla chercher Damon qui était toujours à l'intérieur avec Stefan et Elena. Je du monter avec Klaus, ce qui ne m'enchantait vraiment pas.

J'avais fait mon possible pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, en vain. Ça me hantait et je ne savais plus quoi en penser.

Il démarra la voiture et nous partîmes à toute vitesse de Mystic Falls. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le véhicule et j'avais les nerfs à vifs. Il a suffit qu'il pose le regard sur moi pour que la colère prenne le dessus.

**« Tu vas arrêter ça ! Je ne supporte plus tes regards et tes idées mal placées, ton arrogance et ta manie de me pousser à bout ! » **

**« Du calme trésor, je ne fais rien de mal ! Pourquoi es-tu autant sur les nerfs ? »**

**« Je ne te supporte pas. »**

**« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu la dernière fois » **Sourit-il

**« Une erreur, rien de plus. Un moment de pitié sans doute. »**

Klaus tourna la tête vers moi, ne prêtant aucune attention à la route. Il me fixait et s'approchait. Mon souffle se bloqua.

**« Arrête de lutter Caroline »**

**« Arrête la voiture. »**

Il regarda la route et ignora ma requête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se lança dans un monologue.

**« Je vais rendre les choses plus simple Caroline. Soit tu arrêtes de lutter maintenant et tu acceptes la situation, soit tu t'entête à nier ce qu'il s'est passé, tu continues à me repousser et ça s'arrête là. Je te laisserais tranquille. Toute fois n'oublies pas ceci, si tu choisis la seconde option tu la regretteras. Non pas parce que je vaux mieux que ce crétin de Tyler, ce qui est malgré tout le cas, mais parce qu'il s'est passé trop de chose entre nous et que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte. »**

Son discours a remué quelque chose au fond de moi. Je savais pertinemment cela. J'avais remarqué son attirance pour moi et je devais avouer que la réciproque était vraie. Malgré ce qu'il était, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait faites, malgré qu'il semble parfois que le mal l'incarnait, il déclenchait quelque chose au fond de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que serait la première option avec lui, mais la rejetait vite. C'est non, j'aimais Tyler.

**« C'est ce qu'on verra. »**

Il resta impassible, mais je sentais qu'il était furieux. Le silence regagna la voiture pendant un long moment avant que je ne le brise. Je ne cessais de penser à ces options… Je me sentais coupable envers Tyler de penser à ça, de me sentir différente avec Klaus, de ressentir quelque chose d'autre…

**« J'aime Tyler. »**

**« C'est ce que tu crois. »**

Il resta concentré sur la route

**« On va dire l'option deux. »**

Cette fois il gara la voiture sur le bord de la route et descendit. Il vint ouvrir ma portière et me demanda de sortir. Soudain inquiète, je m'exécutais aussitôt. Il me regarda avec un regard plein de colère et s'approcha si près de moi que je fus bloquée entre lui et la voiture. Ma respiration accéléra. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, sur le toit de la voiture. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi j'avais le don de le rendre fou et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens un long moment.

**« Un jour viendra où tu tomberas dans mes bras. » **me susurra-t-il.

Son souffle frôla mon cou, je fis mon possible pour ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps et lui fis face sans flancher. L'odeur de sa peau m'enivrait et ses lèvres étaient vraiment proches des miennes.

Il avait raison, je me mentais.

**« Caroline… » **souffla-t-il

**« Arrêtes s'il te plait, j'ai choisi ! »**

Toujours aussi près de mon cou, il y déposa très légèrement ses lèvres, ce qui enflamma tout mon corps.

**« Tu sens ça ? Je sais que oui mon amour, ose me dire le contraire. »**

**« Je ne peux pas… arrêtes... »** le suppliais-je

**« Très bien Caroline, j'arrête. »**

Résigné, il s'éloigna de moi et remonta dans la voiture. Je fus surprise par le vide que je ressentais à ce moment, comme s'il m'avait pris quelque chose. Je montai en silence en voiture et une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions sur place.

Il s'agissait une sorte de ferme abandonné au milieu de nulle part. Klaus avait réussi à infiltrer quelques-uns de ses hybrides dans le clan adverse, nous révélant enfin où Katel se cachait. Nous étions garé dans les hauteurs des collines et attendions les autres qui prenaient tous un chemin différent pour prévoir une issue de secours en cas de problème.

Klaus sorti de la voiture et appela quelqu'un avec son portable. Au bout d'un petit moment je sorti à mon tour et demanda de qui il s'agissait. Klaus me regarda avec indifférence et m'informa que Bonnie et « mon petit ami adoré » allait bientôt arriver et que personne n'avait de nouvelles de Damon ou Stefan.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot et je senti qu'il creusait un gouffre entre nous. Je l'avais rejeté, encore une fois, une fois de trop, et cette fois il s'éloignait.

Par curiosité, je commençais à lui faire la discussion, essayant de me rapprocher, mais rien n'y faisait, il s'était complétement fermé à moi.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, je fus surprise par la douleur que son silence me faisait ressentir. Klaus avait l'air complétement indifférent, je le perdais, cela me fit mal. Une chose était sûre, mon cœur avait changé de propriétaire…

**« Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de parler. Je t'ai vexé ? C'est pour ça que tu m'ignores ? C'était trop facile... »** le provoquais-je

Klaus me fusilla du regard et craqua sous la colère. Il m'attrapa à la gorge et grogna. Je sentais que je l'avais blessé et que ma fausse indifférence le mettait hors de lui.

Le contact de sa peau contre ma gorge m'électrisa. Cette peur, cette adrénaline, ce désir…

**« Klaus ?» **soufflais-je

**« Quoi ? » **rugit-il

**« Embrasses moi ! »**

Il se figea et grogna, comme si je me foutais littéralement de lui.

Au contraire, la moindre fibre de mon corps voulait sentir la douceur et la ferveur que je m'imaginais dans mes rêves, de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je posais ma mains délicatement sur sa joue et approcha son visage du mien lentement. Klaus semblait hésiter, comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège, il était réticent.

Peu à peu j'eus l'impression que le gouffre entre nous se refermait et au moment où il céda et plaqua ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, ce fut comme un choc. Comme si je venais de percuter un mur. Je ne pouvais pas être plus près de lui qu'à ce moment. Il caressa ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour m'inciter à ouvrir la bouche. Klaus me serrait si fort contre lui qu'une humaine aurait eu les os broyés. Mes mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux, je sentais une vague puissante d'énergie et de chaleur me redonner vie, mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser et j'aurais aimé que cela dure à jamais.

Lorsqu'il se recula, nous nous regardâmes en silence, tous deux hors d'haleine. Je me demandais s'il ressentait quelque chose, ou du moins j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait précisément à ce moment.

**« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne renonces finalement pas à l'option n°1 ? »** souri-t-il

Je lui souris aussi, encore sous le choc de l'émotion. Un bruit de voiture nous ramena d'un coup à la réalité. Tyler descendit de la voiture sans Bonnie et il se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon regard se portait sur Klaus, il savait que ce qu'il se passait entre nous ne pouvait pas se faire à la vue de tous. C'était un secret…

A sa façon de me regarder, j'eus l'impression de voir Damon regarder Elena avec cet air de possession qui dit _« si seulement je pouvais le tuer pour que tu sois mienne »_

Cependant, j'évitais de trop m'avancer, c'était Klaus… Peut-être ne voulait-il que jouer… Peut-être étais-je juste sa distraction du moment…

**« Où est Bonnie ? » **demandais-je une fois redescendu sur Terre

**« On a dû faire demi-tour, Stefan avait besoin d'elle, je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a dit de se concentrer seulement sur la mission. »** répondit Tyler

**« Alors on y va. »** dit Klaus

Nous nous avançâmes vers la grande ferme, sans savoir ce qui nous attendais. Seule mission : trouver Jeremy et tuer Katel avant qu'elle ne nous tue. Le hall était très sombre et nous prîmes un couloir noir et étroit. Tyler passa devant, je le suivis avec prudence. Il s'arrêta d'un coup quand il fut face à une porte entre-ouverte d'où provenait du bruit. Mes veines s'enflammèrent lorsque je sentis Klaus s'arrêter derrière moi et poser discrètement ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je savourais ce moment, pensant que passer cette porte signait peut-être notre arrêt de mort. Je posais une main sur celle de Klaus et suivis Tyler qui entrait à présent dans la pièce.

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Si mon cœur avait encore pu mourir, il serait mort en cet instant, cet instant où le corps de la femme que j'aimais était traversé par des morceaux de verre ; son sang s'écoulant sur le plancher.

Pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, je restais figé. Le monde entier sembla s'écouler autour de moi, j'avais l'impression de perdre tous mes sens, de sentir mon corps se glacer lentement, de sentir mon cœur tomber en miette, de sentir le feu de la pire souffrance traverser mon ventre.

Mon esprit été embrouillé, je ne comprenais plus rien…

Je sentis mes bras se tendre vers cette femme en sang, je la détachais de la fenetre et m'écroula par terre avec elle. Mon corps ne semblait plus répondre.

Stefan qui quitta la pièce en courant.

**« Damon ! Tu m'entends ? Damon ? »** Demanda Ric plusieurs fois

Je les entendais, mais ne les voyais pas. Je ne voyais qu'Elena dans mes bras.

Ma voix n'existait plus tout comme les battements de son cœur…

Mon corps semblait ravagé par des flammes, mais je n'avais pas mal, je ne ressentais plus rien. Rien ne pouvait surpasser la douleur de la perdre.

Elena… Ma si jolie Elena…

Comment allais-je faire pour vivre sans elle ? Vivre ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie déjà ? Comment faire sans la voir sourire chaque jour ? Comment supporter de ne plus entendre sa voix, avoir le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau ? Comment… ?

Les mots commençaient à perdre tout leur sens. Ce n'était simplement pas possible car j'étais incapable de vivre sans elle. Je collais son corps plus fort contre moi, ma tête ne demandait qu'à exploser.

**« Elena je t'en prie… Reviens-moi ma puce »** soufflais-je en vain

Bonnie et Stefan nous rejoignirent, ils essayèrent de me prendre Elena et mes crocs sortir suivit d'un grognement.

**« Laisses moi faire Damon, je dois la sauver, il faut que j'essaie ! »** pleura Bonnie

C'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus d'Elena…

Bonnie commença à lancer un sort. Mon corps perdait toute sa consistance, mon esprit entra dans une sorte de transe étrange qui me tournait la tête.

Pendant ce qui me parut des heures, Bonnie marmonna et rien ne se passait.

Soudain elle s'interrompit

**« Je ne peux rien faire. »**

**« Quoi ? »** Lança Stefan

**« Les esprits ne veulent pas m'aider à briser le sort. »**

**« Pourquoi ?»** demanda Ric

**« Le sort de Katel a provoqué des hallucinations trop importantes chez Elena, ça la entièrement possédé et elle a mordu Damon… Les sorcières ne veulent pas la ramener car elles refusent de rendre la vie à… »**

**« …un vampire »** finit Stefan tout bas

**« Et tu ne peux rien faire ? »** dit Ric

**« Non »**

**« Bonnie, je connais tes préjugés sur les vampires mais c'est ton amie et… »**

**« Je sais Stefan, si je pouvais la sauver je le ferais ! »** cria Bonnie

Stefan prit sa tête dans ses mains et retenait ses larmes. Ric enlaça Bonnie qui avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon. Quant à moi, je me laissais m'enfoncer dans ma douleur. Un portable sonna, celui de Stefan.

**« Rebekah ? Oui je sais mais on a eu un problème, Elena est… » **dit-il la voix si brisée qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phase.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** lança Bonnie

**« Rebekah m'attendait au point de rendez-vous, apparemment Klaus, Tyler et Caroline sont passé à l'action. »**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la chambre, je pris Elena pour la poser sur le lit de mon frère. Tout le monde était effondré.

**« Il faut les rejoindre, cette garce ne doit pas s'en sortir » **dit Alaric sur un ton tranchant

Il descendit avec Bonnie et Stefan me dit qu'il allait chercher des armes. Je contemplais le corps d'Elena sans vie et commença à retirer ma bague. D'un coup sec j'ouvris le rideau et fus surpris de ne pas sentir la douleur des flammes carboniser mon corps. J'allais la rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je pensais à Elena puis à Stefan, je regardais ma peau s'enflammer rapidement et ma vie s'envoler doucement.

On me plaqua au mur.

**« Hors de question Damon. »** hurla Stefan

**« Je ne peux pas Stefan ! Pas sans elle ! » **Criais-je enfin avec toute la souffrance du monde dans ma voix

**« Et je ne te perdrais pas toi aussi. Je n'y survivrais pas Damon. J'ai besoin de mon frère. »**

Je sentais la douleur de ses mots mais le corps d'Elena m'aveuglait. Stefan me força à le regarder dans les yeux, d'un vert perçant. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Bonnie arriva en courant.

**« Je sais quoi faire » **assura-t-elle **« Je sais comment la sauver »**

**« Tu vois Damon, on va la sauver »** dit-il sans même avoir pris le temps de savoir si elle mentait ou non. **« Je t'en prie Damon ne fais pas ça »**

Je devais avoir le regard fou, en tout cas, je me sentais fou. Je ne sentais que la douleur et la lumière du soleil attira mon attention ce qui fit grogner mon frère.

**« Bordel Damon j'ai dit non ! Tu vas rester en vie et nous aider à sauver Elena. Tu lui dois ça. Et tu me le dois aussi mon frère, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. »**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! »**

**« Qui n'a pas besoin de son grand frère ?! Moi j'en ai besoin Damon, tu entends ? J'ai besoin de mon frère et je t'aime alors ne me lâche pas maintenant ! **» Implora-t-il

Je me figeais, avais-je bien entendu ? Mon esprit et mon corps reprirent leurs forces. L'amour de mon frère me donna le courage de réagir et de me battre. Je le pris dans mes bras. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir revivre ça avec lui, comme lorsque nous étions humains. Malgré les nombreuses années séparés, j'avais toujours eut besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin de moi en ce moment.

Décidé, je repris tous mes esprits.

**« Bon alors on t'écoute Bonnie »** lançais-je

**« C'est risqué, mais je peux la sauver. Je vais utiliser la puissance de Katel pour redonner à Elena ce qu'elle lui a pris. »**

**« Bien ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la sauver »**

**« Ma magie ne peut rien pour elle, la sienne en revanche… »**

**« Tu ne connais rien des ténèbres Bonnie »** lança doucement Stefan

**« Je n'ai rien à savoir à part que je dois réussir à ne pas me laisser abuser par elle. Je n'ai rien à dire, juste à me concentrer. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Faites moi juste confiance. »**

Tout le monde se regarda, c'était risqué pour Bonnie mais il fallait tenter le coup.

**« Bon courage Sorcière »** dis-je

**« Merci, et si jamais quelque chose se passe mal, si je me retourne contre vous, tuez-moi. » **répondit-elle

Stefan me regarda avec inquiétude. Bonnie posa ses mains sur le front d'Elena et je pris la main de ma princesse. Priant Dieu pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, pour que celle que j'aime me revienne.

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

Un bruit de pas derrière nous, nous fit sursauter. Ce n'était que Rebekah.

**« Où est Stefan? »** demandais-le tout bas

**« Il n'a pas pu venir. »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre

**« Quoi ? Comment ça? » **lança Tyler

Klaus regarda sa soeur et sembla lire dans ses pensées, il était en colère et son regard se posa sur moi.

**« Elena est… » **commença Rebekah

Mon instint pu deviner les mots suivants. Elena était morte. Mon coeur de contracta et une douleur me déchira le ventre. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air. Tyler me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à son cou, submergée par la douleur. Il posa ses mains sur mon dos en silence.

**« On avance ! »** exigea Klaus

Rebekah suivit son frère et Tyler et moi firent de même. Une pièce vide nous entourait. De l'extérieur, la ferme semblait minuscule, à l'intérieur en revanche, un vrai labyrinthe. Klaus s'arrêta brusquement et nous fit signe de me pas bouger. Rapidement et silencieusement il arracha le cœur de l'hybride qui gardait la porte. Nous continuâmes notre route et entrâmes dans la pièce suivante. Des voix nous parvinrent au loin, quelques pièces plus loin. Une dizaine d'hybrides étaient présents environs à en supposer les différentes intonations. Il fallait agir vite, les tuer très rapidement en évitant de se faire remarquer. Klaus lança un regard à sa sœur qui hocha la tête afin de lui signaler qu'elle était prête. Il me regarda ensuite, puis Tyler. Nous fîmes un pas en avance mais un bruit de pas attira notre attention derrière nous. Une jeune femme brune venait de nous surprendre. En une seconde Klaus l'attrapa à la gorge mais fut repoussé par Tyler.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Tyler ? »** demandais-je

**« Elle est avec nous. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre

**« Quoi ? »** Dis-je, ignorant qui était cette fille

**« Tyler tu ne devrais pas être là, elle va te tuer. »** murmura la fille

**« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons l'arrêter. »**

**« Comment ? »**

**« Oh ! Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais qui es-tu ? »** sifflais-je

**« C'est elle ta copine ? »** Demanda-t-elle à Tyler d'air air suffisant

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

**« Oui. Caroline je te présente Hayley, une amie. »**

**« Une amie ? »** Lançais-je ironique, je connaissais tous ses amis, elle n'en faisait pas parti !

**« C'est ça, Hayley m'a beaucoup aidé quand… »**

Il ferma sa bouche et me lança un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard.

Klaus annonça qu'il était tant de passer à l'action, mais Hayley intervient au près de Tyler

**« Vous ne comptez pas les tuer ?! »**

**« On doit tuer Katel »**

**« Je parle des hybrides, Tyler c'est ma meute ! »**

**« Je sais Hayley mais… »**

**« Hors de question, c'est ma meute et tu en fais également parti. C'est ce que tu m'avait dit non ? On ne tue pas sa famille ! »**

Comme ça Tyler faisait parti de sa meute ? C'était faux, il était libre. Plus de lien avec Klaus, plus esclave de la pleine lune, plus membre d'une meute…

**« Oui bien-sûr. Eloignes-les alors, vite ! »**

Elle parti sur le champs. Klaus attrapa Tyler à la gorge et lui grogna qu'il le tuerai au prochain faux pas.

**« Nik… » **souffla Rebekah

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir Katel devant nous. La sorcière nous salua et me demanda comment allait Elena. Furieuse je fis un grand pas vers elle et j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau prit feu. La douleur me fit flancher et retourner à ma place. En un claquement de doigts, une vingtaine d'hybride étaient dans la pièce, prêt à attaquer.

Hayley fit son retour, ne s'entendant certainement pas à voir Katel ici. La sorcière l'attrapa par les cheveux et Tyler lui bondit dessus. Ce fut l'élément qui déclencha tout.

Les hybrides se jetèrent sur nous. 4 contre une vingtaine… Klaus se battait comme un prince, arrachant un à un les cœurs et têtes de ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Rebekah restait gracieuse même couverte du sang de ses victimes. Tyler lui ne cherchait qu'à libérer Hayley.

Quant à moi, je me battais de toutes mes forces. Jamais je n'avais vraiment tué de cette manière, en plongeant ma main dans leur poitrine pour en extraire le cœur… Cependant je n'avais pas le choix, c'était eux ou moi ! Je me pris pas mal de coup et je sentais que mon corps perdait son énergie. Soudain, un hybride me pris par la nuque et allait me la briser, au même moment, Hayley se retrouva au sol, blessée. Tyler aida cette dernière à se relever, puis seulement après il courut vers moi, alors qu'il avait vu… Il ne serait pas assez rapide. Prête, j'inspirais un bon coup puis vit avec étonnement deux bras tomber de chaque côté de moi. Je tournais la tête et fis Rebekah arracher la tête de mon agresseur, avant de se faire poignarder par un autre.

En essayant d'avancer, je glissais sur les mares de sang. Nous étions en train de perdre. Rebekah était à terre, Tyler protégeait Hayley des hybrides et Klaus ne cessait de tuer encore et encore. Soudain, Katel cria. Elle attrapa sa gorge et haleta. Je fis Bonnie derrière elle. Du moins quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Bonnie, car mon amie n'avait ni ces yeux noirs, ni ce visage déformé par la haine. Pourtant c'était bien elle, en une sorte de transe. D'où était-elle apparue ?

**« Laches-moi ! »** hurla Katel qui semblait souffrir le martyr

Bonnie sourit et récita sa formule encore plus fort avec plus de puissance, faisant hurler son ennemie.

Je vis l'impossible. Des flammes sortirent du corps de Katel, elle se consumait seule. Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort et finit par littérallement exploser sous nos yeux.

Bonnie leva ses bras devant elle et fit s'embraser les hybrides un par un, elle semblait adorer ça. Je pensais pendant une seconde que nous avions repris l'avantage, seulement Bonnie croisa mon regard et je sentis mon corps brûler de l'intérieur lentement. Klaus se jeta sur elle en vain, elle le fit valser à travers la pièce. Tyler semblait tétanisé sur place. Pendant ce temps, je hurlais.

**« BONNIE ! » **criais-je** « Bonnie je t'en supplie ! C'est moi, c'est Caroline ! Bonnie ! »**

Puis elle disparu comme elle était venue. Je me redressais et Tyler vint à moi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bouger pour me sauver ? Je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, il me dit aussitôt qu'il était désolée, qu'il avait paniqué. Hayley était derrière lui et l'incita à la suivre pour retrouver la meute. Il m'embrassa très vite et parti en courant. Klaus releva Rebekah avec douceur, elle avait une blessure tellement profonde qu'on aurait presque pu voir à travers elle… La pièce, ainsi que moi étions couvert de sang.

Je tremblais de plus en plus, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Les images terribles du combat défilait dans ma tête, la mort terrible de Katel et des hybrides, Bonnie qui avait essayé de me tuer, Elena qui était morte…

J'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui à ce moment, j'en voulais à la terre entière. Klaus s'approcha doucement de moi en me tendant la main.

**« Viens là Trésor »** souffla-t-il

**« Ne t'approche pas de moi. »** grognais-je

**« Viens ici je t'ai dit, Caroline ! »** lança-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras **« Viens, on s'en va mon coeur. »**

Effondrée, je fermais les yeux et le laissa m'attirer à lui. Il ne me pris pas dans ses bras, il ne semblait pas être ce genre d'homme… Mais il plaça sa main dans la mienne et me fit sortir d'ici à toute vitesse.

Une fois dans sa voiture, je montais à l'arrière, laissant Rebekah monter devant avec lui. Le sommeil m'envahit et étouffa à peine la douleur. Klaus démarra et nous conduisit chez les Salvatore où certaines surprise nous attendaient…

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Bonnie avait commencé son sort depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et rien ne s'était encore produit. Elena était toujours aussi immobile et glacée. Je commençais à perdre espoir. Stefan s'était assis sur une chaise et jouait nerveusement avec son portable, nous attendions des nouvelles de Caroline et des autres. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'ils allaient achever cette maudite sorcière ou mieux, l'amener ici pour que je me charge personnellement qu'elle meurt sourcils de Bonnie se froncèrent.

**« Bonnie ? »**

**« J'y suis presque, tenez vous prêt ! »**

**« Mais prêt à quoi ? Te tuer ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'espère que ce sera la bonne partie de moi qui restera ici. »**

Je ne comprenais pas. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, les yeux de notre sorcière se voilèrent, laissant un air effrayé sur son visage.

**« Je suis là-bas ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »** demanda Stefan, cherchant un indice pour savoir de quel endroit elle parlait.

**« Ils sont tous là, ils la combattent. Ils ne sont pas assez fort… »** souffla-t-elle

Elle était en transe, nous ne pourrions pas obtenir de réponses claires. Je compris néanmoins qu'elle parlait de Caroline, Klaus, Tyler et peut-être Rebekah aussi qui se battaient contre Katel. Soudain, Bonnie serra un peu plus fort la tête d'Elena ce qui m'inquiéta. La sorcière se mit à afficher un air mauvais et amusé à la fois. Son rire cruelle envahi la pièce. Bonnie était méconnaissable, ses yeux habituellement gris-vert tournèrent au noir et elle ne semblait plus vraiment contrôler son corps.

**« Tu vois Katel, je suis bien plus puissante que tu ne le pensais » **ricana Bonnie **« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir autant sous-estimé et d'avoir ôté la vie d'Elena. »**

Je me tournais vers Stefan

**« Tu pense qu'il faut continuer ou non ? **» demandais-je à Stefan

**« Je t'avoue que je suis inquiet… »**

Je grimaçais. De toute façon, ça ne pourrais pas être pire…

Bonnie continua à narguer Katel et s'amusant à la faire souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, si j'avais pu me retrouver face à cette garce j'en aurais fait de même. Seulement, il me tardait de voir le moindre signe qui me redonnerait espoir. J'imaginais les beaux yeux sombres d'Elena s'ouvrir, son coeur se remettre à battre, son sourire refaire battre le mien…

Soudain, Bonnie enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans les cheveux d'Elena et recommença à réciter une formule inconnue.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le corps d'Elena s'arqua, toujours sans vie cependant. Bonnie et bien…là elle commençais vraiment à me faire flipper. Il m'en faut beaucoup pour m'effrayer, mais cette Bonnie me glaçait le sang avec son rire démoniaque.

Aux mots qu'elle prononçais et à son attitude, nous pouvions avec Stefan suivre le court des évènements. Bonnie était enfin entrain de tuer Katel et à en juger par son sourire, dans d'atroces souffrances. Au moment où elle la tua enfin, Elena cria.

Les yeux de ma belle s'ouvrirent à peine mais son coeur redémarra lentement. Bonnie continua cependant son combat. Elle tuait les hybrides de Katel apparemment. Seulement, cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Bonnie ne se contrôlait plus. Je m'inquiétais soudain un peu pour nos vies à mon frère et moi. Puis elle revient à elle.

**« Oh mon Dieu non ! »** cria Bonnie

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** s'inquiéta Stefan

**« Bonnie ? »** continuais-je

**« Je vais la tuer ! Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! »** pleura-t-elle **« Je suis tellement désolée »**

**« Bonnie ?! »** cria Stefan

**« Je suis désolée Caroline, tellement désolée ! »**

Elle était entrain de tuer Caroline ? Cela devait faire parti de ce dont Bonnie nous avez parlé, comme quoi si elle dérapait, nous devrions la tuer. Elle venait de sauver Elena, comment pourrais-je la tuer ? Bien sûr, j'appréciais Barbie, mais… Je regardais Bonnie entrain de se maudire et le visage de ma belle Elena endormi… Ok, il faut la stopper.

**« Une idée Stefan ? »**

**« Mords-la ! Toi ! Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si… »**

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Mes crocs sortirent, et en un bond, ils se plantèrent dans la gorge de Bonnie. Elle tomba inconsciente au sol.

Elena gémit et mon regard se porta vers elle. Aussitôt je me rassis à ses côtés.

**« Elena, tu m'entends ? »**

**« Damon ? »**

**« Oh ma puce ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »**

**« Katel, elle est… »**

**« Oui elle est morte. Nous attendons de savoir où en sont les autres et s'ils ont retrouvé ton frère. »**

Elena se leva d'un bond. Elle voulait voulait déjà retourner chercher Jeremy. Seulement elle n'était pas totalement elle-même, mais un vampire en transition en était-elle consciente ?

**« Elena, il faut qu'on parle… »** me lançais-je **« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« Oui il me semble, je voyais des choses horribles, je voulais de tu…te faire du mal alors j'ai vu ces bouts de verre et… Comment puis-je être en vie ? »**

**« Je suis désolé Elena, vraiment désolé, j'aurais tout donné pour éviter que tu deviennes…»**

**« Un vampire… »** finit-elle en retenant sa respiration.

**« Tu ne l'es pas encore, tu dois te nourrir. » **

Elena hoqueta. Elle semblait partagée et je ne compris pas toutes les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage. Détachant ses yeux de moi, elle aperçu mon frère et le corps de Bonnie à terre qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Aussitôt il lui expliqua de ne pas s'affoler et lui résuma la situation. Un air décidé se dessina sur son visage.

**« Ok. Apportes-moi une poche de sang Damon. »**

**« Quoi ? »** dis-je, peu convaincu qu'elle se soit si vite résigné à la situation si vite

**« Bonnie a failli perdre la vie pour moi car je suis faible. Katel m'a pris mon frère car je suis faible. Elle a aussi fait en sorte que je veuille tuer Stefan et te tuer toi car je suis faible. J'ai failli vous tuer ! Vous que j'aime tellement ! Ça ne se reproduira pas. »**

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement de jalousie quand elle plaça son amour pour moi au même niveau que celui qu'elle avait pour Stefan. Cependant ce n'était pas la priorité. Elena voulait se transformer par nécessité par obligation. Pas par envie. Et ça, je refusais. Etre un vampire impliquait trop de sacrifice… Elena m'avait toujours su et donc refusé de devenir vampire.

Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées.

**« Je sais ce que ça implique Damon. Je sais aussi que toi ni personne ne me souhaite ça, mais il le faut. C'est vrai que si je pouvais y échapper je serais tenté, mais j'ai promis que je me battrais pour vous. Je serais plus forte pour vous protéger… » **

**« Elena… »** dis-je pendant que mon frère descendait avec Bonnie encore inconsciente dans les bras. Elena me prit dans ses bras.

**« Je ne veux pas vous perdre et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je veux vivre. Je sais les sacrifices que ça implique mais il y a un avantage bien plus grand… »** sourit-elle

**« Lequel? »** demandais-je septique

**« J'aurais l'éternité pour t'aimer. »**

Je me figeais. Mon corps entier vibra sous ces mots. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et vis sa sincérité. Elena était décidé à devenir vampire et passer l'éternité près de moi. Mon coeur explosa tellement je l'aimais. Je l'embrassais avec passion et me corps fut submergé par le désir. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champs pour libérer tout mon amour pour elle si longtemps contenu. Seulement la réalité m'en empêcha. Raison n°1 : elle devait se nourrir car j'avais tellement envie de la faire mienne que cela allait durer des heures et des heures et sa vie s'arrêterait avant. Raison n°2 : Des grincements de pneus retentir en bas de chez moi, annonçant le retour des autres.

Je me reculais d'elle encore envahi par le désir. La prochaine fois, elle sera mienne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**jolieplante : **_Subjuguée ? Wouah merci ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Bisous :) _

**Alice : **_Voici le fameux chapitre 7 ! Pour le Kennett il va encore falloir attendre, mais ça va venir c'est promi :) Bisous_

**Analissa : **_Et oui, dans les fics, Tyler et Hayley sont des pourritures haha ! Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Ce ne serait pas aussi trash que dans Last Love, mais ils vont pas être cool... En effet Caroline sucombe et pas qu'un peu ! Je suis ravie par ton commentaire ! Merci beaucoup ! _

**Frazilia :**_ Un infarctus ?! Oula non mdr ! ;) Oui j'aime bien torturer Bonnie avec sa magie et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois ! :D Le Klaroline va s'accéler dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le prochain ! Merci pour tout, Bisous _

**virginie06 : **_Contente que tu ai aimé ! T'en fais pas, Bonnie va bien ! Merci et bisous :)_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Haha petite maline ! Oui il va y avoir une suite, mais je t'avoue que ça fait des mois que je bloque dessus, va savoir pourquoi. Je vais essayer de vraiment me remotiver pour cette fic ! Merci pour ces compliments en tout cas ! Bisous :D _

**Merci pour vos si gentil messages et désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu deux semaines très longue... Mais me revoici ;) **

**N'oubliez pas si vous vous aimez le KLAROLINE / KENNETT / STEBEKAH de venir découvrir mon autre Fic  
LAST LOVE. Vous allez l'adorer j'en suis certaine, elle est ma plus grande fiéreté ! :P**

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[Point de vue Caroline]**

Nous venions d'arriver chez les Salvatore. Je rentrais très lentement dans la maison, réticente. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir le corps sans vie de ma meilleure amie. J'étais suivit de Klaus et Rebekah, cette dernière était au téléphone avec Matt afin de l'informer de la situation.

Damon descendit les escaliers avec…Elena ?

**« Elena ?! »** m'écriais-je en courant vers elle **« Je croyais que tu étais…peu importe, viens dans mes bras »**

J'étais tellement soulagée ! Elle était glacée et très faible. Son regard désolé me donna la réponse. J'essayais de peser le pour et le contre de sa transformation en vampire. Damon était allé chercher une poche de sang à toute vitesse et lui tendit.

**« Tu comptes te transformer ? » **demandais-je

**« C'est la meilleure option Caroline… Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je ne devrais pas me condamner. Mais s'il te plait prend en compte que c'est difficile comme décision mais que je veux être assez forte pour réussir à la prendre, ne te mets pas contre moi Car' » **paniqua-t-elle

**« Hey Elena ! Calmes-toi, quel genre d'amie je serais si je ne te soutenais pas ? »** Souris-je **« Allez si tu veux je te tiens la poche »**

Elle rit puis me serra contre elle. Bien entendu j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle ait la chance de rester humaine, mais je voulais avant tout qu'elle ne meure pas. Attrapant la poche, Elena nous dit qu'elle voulait encore attendre un peu. Damon accepta aussitôt.

Au même moment, Stefan nous rejoignis en soutenant Bonnie qui avait un peu de mal à marcher. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fait un bond en arrière et que mon corps tremblait. Bonnie afficha une expression si malheureuse que je me sentie coupable.

**« Je suis désolée » **souffla mon amie sorcière

**« Bon, tout le monde va s'assoit, nous devons faire le point sur la situation, Tyler arrive dans deux minutes. » **lança Stefan

Stefan s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé. Bonnie, Elena et Damon sur le canapé à droite de Stefan, Klaus s'assit dans le canapé d'en face et Rebekah dans un fauteuil près de l'entrée, elle attendait Matt. Je m'assis près de Klaus.

On frappa à la porte et Tyler fit son entrée avec Hayley qu'il présenta à tous. La louve s'installa dans un fauteuil et Tyler se mit sur un accoudoir, alors qu'il y avait une place vers moi. Je repoussais les idées noires qui me traversaient l'esprit, non, il ne m'aurait jamais trahi. Cependant je sentis le regard de Klaus fixé sur Tyler avec un regard haineux. Mes doutes s'amplifièrent.

**« Bien, commençons » **annonça Stefan

**« Katel était-elle morte pour de bon Bonnie ? » **demanda Elena

**« Oui, je l'ai tu…je m'en suis occupée. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu te sauver d'ailleurs » répondit doucement Bonnie qui prit la main d'Elena.**

**« Et pour les hybrides ? » **demanda Damon

**« Une bonne partie d'entre eux sont morts, mais d'autre ont pu s'enfuir grâce à Hayley » **dit Tyler** « Nous avons réussi à les convaincre de se rallier à nous »**

**« Ils ne sont plus un danger, alors ne vous en approchez pas » **sourit Hayley, mauvaise

**J'eus une énorme envie de la gifler. Personne ne releva et Tyler lui sourit. La vérité était sous mes yeux mais je refusais de l'affronter pour le moment.**

**« Et pour Jeremy ? » **s'angoissa Elena

**« Il n'a jamais été là-bas » **dit Tyler **« Mais un hybride m'a indiqué un endroit où nous pourrions aller voir et encore une fois grâce à Hayley, nous savons où est Jeremy »**

Les yeux d'Elena s'illuminèrent. Tyler lui annonça que deux amis, toujours grâce à Hayley, étaient partis le chercher et qu'il serait rentré dans quelques heures. Nous fûmes tous soulagés. Chacun se leva pour vaquer à ses occupations maintenant que la paix régnait de nouveau sur nous.

Quatre heures plus tard, il faisait une nuit noire. Je m'assis dehors et contempla la lune qui brillait. Je m'étais 'réconciliée' avec Bonnie, Elena s'était transformée et restait dans la chambre de Damon avec ce dernier. Stefan était parti à la recherche d'Alaric qui avait pris sa voiture et coupé son téléphone après la mort temporaire d'Elena. Tyler et Hayley devaient rejoindre ceux qui ramenaient Jeremy.

Klaus quant à lui rodait dans la maison et ne fut pas long à venir me rejoindre dehors. Il s'assit près de moi.

**« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit » **demandais-je

**« Quoi donc trésor ? »**

**« Qu'il me trompait. »**

Il garda le silence un bon moment. Oui, j'étais consciente qu'il savait toujours tout sur les agissements de ses hybrides et particulièrement Tyler qui avait brisé son lien. Klaus savait tout depuis le début, c'était certain. Mon cœur était déchiré par ces révélations. Mon couple avait disparu, mon bonheur aussi.

**« Ce n'était pas à moi de te l'annoncer, je le pensais plus honnête que ça. » **répondit-il **presque déçu**

**« Comment a-t-il pu… »**

**« Oublies ça mon cœur, il ne te mérite pas. » **dit-il en me caressant la joue

**« Parce que toi oui peut-être ? » **Lâchais-je brusquement mais le regrettant aussitôt

Klaus se figea et me fixa. Pourquoi avais-je ça alors que je ne le pensais pas ?

**« Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention ne serais-ce que de penser que je pouvais te mériter Caroline. » **dit-il froidement en se levant près à partir.

**« Attends ! Excuses-moi je… »**

**« Ne t'excuse pas Caroline, j'ai bien compris. »**

**« Non écoutes moi ! »**

**« Je dois y aller Caroline. »**

**« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! » **Criais-je, les larmes noyaient mes joues et mon ventre se déchirait.

Klaus ne répliqua pas, il semblait perturbé. Par ma phrase ou mes larmes ? Je me détestais de me montrer si faible face à lui, mais je ne supportais plus cette affreuse douleur de trahison qui m'arrachait le cœur. Klaus ne bougeait pas, il me regardait.

**« Je…je dois y aller **_**mon cœur**_**… » Répéta-t-il**

Pourquoi ne me prenait-il pas simplement dans ses bras ? Et si j'avais raison ? S'il se fichait éperdument de mes sentiments, s'il ne voulait que jouer ?

A cette idée ma douleur augmenta de plus belle, c'était insupportable. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon, alors je fis l'impossible et me blotti contre son torse. Klaus ne me serra pas contre lui. Je levais les yeux vers lui, énervée et blessée et vis sa retenu. Il hésitait. J'étais dans ses bras comme une pauvre idiote trop faible et… Je fis un pas en arrière et commença à m'en aller.

Puis, il me rattrapa, souffla mon nom et me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, et il me garda contre lui toute la nuit. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et il caressait mes cheveux doucement en silence. Mes blessures se refermaient, ma douleur s'estompait. Quelque chose venait de commençais entre nous…

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

J'étais fière d'avoir achevé ma transformation si facilement. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que j'étais vampire. Je me nourrissais de poches de sang et commençais peu à peu à sortir de la maison pour côtoyer des humains, sous les yeux attentifs et prudents de mes amis. Mon premier cobaye avait été Bonnie puis Matt et enfin Jeremy. Je m'en été bien sorti malgré quelques sorties de crocs… Je passais beaucoup de temps chez moi avec Jeremy, faisant comme si les choses n'avaient pas changé. Il semblait accepter ma transformation. Caroline et Tyler avait rompu et mon amie passait beaucoup de temps avec Bonnie et même avec Klaus. Elle s'efforçait de nous le cacher, mais nous nous en doutions. Caroline devait passer ici, chez les Salvatore, dans peu de temps, je voulais savoir si elle se remettait de sa rupture, elle avait toujours l'air si triste…

Justement, j'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée. Je couru à une vitesse folle à laquelle j'avais du mal à m'accoutumer, ouvrir à mon amie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, me prenant pour Wonder Woman.

J'ouvris la porte et son sourire disparu devant la mine ravagée de Caroline. Aussitôt, je lui pris la main et nous allâmes dans le salon nous assoir sur le canapé. A toute vitesse je courus chercher un paquet de mouchoir et des paquets de chocolats, Jeremy en mangé beaucoup avec Bonnie et il en avait laissé ici, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et racontions nos malheurs d'adolescente. Elle sourit constatant que je m'en étais souvenu.

**« Voilà, mouchoirs, chocolats et une couverture moelleuse ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut » **souris-je** « Aller racontes-moi »**

**« Je devais voir Tyler, parler de notre rupture car je ne lui ai pas dit que je savais pour Hayley et lui. Je n'avais que la parole de Klaus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y avait de plus fiable. Une partie de moi espérait qu'il avait tort… Seulement Tyler m'a appelé pour décaler notre…entretien on va dire. Un truc urgent. Alors je l'ai suivi, et vu se jeter dans les bras de cette garce. Je ne te raconte pas les détails, je suis partie dès que leurs lèvres se sont touchées. » **Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

**« Je suis désolée… Tu comptes lui en parler ? »**

**« Je ne crois pas en avoir la force, je veux juste oublier… J'ai pensé à aller voir Rebekah, mais je n'ai pas assez confiance, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'efface que ce qui l'arrange… »**

**« Pourquoi pas Klaus ? » **Risquais-je, essayant de ne pas monter que ses paroles me choquaient

**« Il ne voudra jamais. »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui… »**

**« Et bien aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, c'est intéressant de parler avec lui » **répondit-elle en choisissant bien chaque mot

Elle me cachait quelque chose, c'était flagrant. Caroline pouvait mentir sur tout sauf ses sentiments. Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées et cacha son visage dans ses mains, bouleversée.

**« Je ne devrais pas ! Tu vas me détester. »**

**« Tu peux tout me dire Caroline, vraiment tout. Je peux TOUT entendre »**

Après de longues minutes de silence, elle commença par m'expliquer qu'ils se voyaient, Klaus et elle, en temps qu'amis, rien de plus.

**« Il ne se passe rien du tout. On parle de musique, des voyages qu'il a entrepris à travers le monde, d'humanité, de moi, un peu de lui, de Rebekah et Elijah… Lorsqu'on se voit j'oublie tout, il me montre ses peintures incroyables… J'ai essayé de peindre mais ce fut un désastre » Sourit-elle entre ses larmes « Il a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à l'occasion. Ça s'arrête là. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »**

**« Avec lui je me sens libre » **dit-elle doucement comme si elle le découvrait au même moment

**« Libre ? » **demandais-je, surprise par ce mot

**« Oui. Comme si je pouvais tout faire, aller où je veux, être qui je veux, aimer ce je veux… Il efface les limites. »**

**« D'accord, c'est une bonne chose » **Dis-je entendant plus de détails.

**« Je sais où tu veux en venir Elena, et je ne peux pas te répondre… »**

**« Oh non, continue juste à me raconter » **lançais-je

**« Bon. Ensuite et bien j'ai remarqué qu'il sait me contrôler. Pas dans le sens de me manipuler, mais je l'écoute. Comme je te l'ai dit, il efface les limites et m'ouvre le monde. Seulement lorsqu'il dit non, c'est pour une bonne raison et je l'écoute. Lorsque j'ai voulu aller tuer cette garce d'Hayley, il m'a dit non et j'ai renoncé. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. » raconta-t-elle passionnée « Au début j'ai pensé à un lien comme avec les hybrides ou de la compulsion, mais non. Je suis libre pour tout mais respecte les limites qu'il m'impose pour mon bien. C'est tordu… »**

**« Non j'aurais plutôt dis que c'est très beau… » **Dis-je sincèrement, sentant qu'on approchait du but.

**Tout le long de la conversation, Caroline avait été totalement méconnaissable, positivement. Elle avait peur de la situation, mais cela la rendait si heureuse au fond, je le sentais… Klaus la rendait heureuse. Je dus me répéter plusieurs fois ces mots avant de les encaisser. Après tout, je ne pouvais que comprendre, Damon et moi avions cette même relation, plus ou moins. Personne ne la comprend sauf nous. Cela arrivait aussi à ma meilleure amie et j'en fus ravie pour elle.**

**« Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens »**

**« Hors de question ! » **paniqua-t-elle

**« Pourquoi ? Ne perds pas autant de temps que moi à refuser la réalité Caroline » **souris-je

**« Il n'est pas Damon, Elena. Damon ça s'est toujours vu à trois cents kilomètres qu'il était raide dingue de toi. Klaus n'est pas comme ça, pas de sentiments… Klaus c'est…Klaus…» **Dit-elle presque déçue

**« Ça te ne peux pas le savoir… Essaie ! Il ne passerait pas tant de temps avec toi s'il ne t'appréciait pas plus que ça… »**

**« On est ami je crois et ça lui suffit, il ne fait rien de plus, ne m'a pas réembrassé non plus… »**

**« Parce qu'il… »**

**« Oui… Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Maintenant puisqu'il n'y a plus Tyler il pourrait très bien… Mais non. Peu importe. »**

**« Si justement Caroline, c'est important pour toi, ça se ressent. Fais-moi confiance, parles-lui »**

Elle hésitait. Cela me suffit pour être sûre qu'elle le ferait. Une des grandes qualités de Caroline était de ne rien laisser dans le doute, elle comparait cela au brouillard et disait que cela empêchait de prendre des décisions éclairées.

**« Ok, j'y vais ! Je n'ai rien à perdre ! » Lança-t-elle pleine de courage « Merci Elena, pour tout »**

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis au revoir. Elle prit quelques chocolats et me fit un clin d'œil avant de filer. Au même moment, Damon fit son entrée dans la maison. Il salua Caroline et me demanda où elle courait si vite. Je lui dis qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire puis il se servit. Je le regardais, le détaillait. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire, je sentis une vague puissante monter en moi, autre que cela de la soif. C'était celle du désir. Un désir si puissant que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de l'assouvir.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Je me servis un verre et le bu d'un trait. Mon regard se posa sur Elena, c'était mon imagination ou elle était de plus en plus belle chaque jour ? Elle était la femme la plus magnifique qui soit. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que nous étions ensemble. J'avais passé tellement de temps à la regarder être heureuse avec mon frère… Stefan semblait se faire doucement à la situation pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne me supportais pas de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, lui avoir plus ou moins pris sa copine. Seulement l'amour ne se contrôle pas. J'avais beau me trouver assez détestable comme homme, je pensais toutefois mériter d'avoir une chance avec l'amour, une chance avec Elena.

Elle me sourit tendrement et je sentis mon cœur fondre. J'allais aussitôt la prendre dans mes bras. Elle frémit.

**« Ça va ma belle vampire préférée ? »**

**« Plutôt bien oui, très bien depuis que tu es rentré » **sourit-elle

**« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Ce que tu veux ! Tu as une idée précise ? »**

**« Il y a bien un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener »**

**« Où ? »**

**« Surprise ! » **Lançais-je avec un clin d'œil

**« Hum ok, laisses-moi le temps de prendre une douche et je te suis ! »**

**« Oh ça tombe bien, j'ai bien envie de me rafraîchir un peu »** plaisantais-je

**« Menteur va ! » **rit-elle

Elle prit ma main et m'approcha d'elle pour m' montâmes ensemble dans ma chambre et elle se précipita à la douche. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en attendant. J'attrapais mon portable pour faire un message à Alaric afin de lui dire que je ne pourrais pas passer cet après-midi car j'avais prévu d'emmener Elena dans un endroit qui me plaisait beaucoup. Cet endroit en question était à quelques heures de route, il s'agissait d'une sublime demeure. J'avais hypnotisé la propriétaire pour nous laisser la maison quelques jours. Nous serions loin de tout, sans humains, pour qu'Elena soit rassurée et profite à fond. Des vacances en amoureux si je puis dire. Cela m'avait étonné de moi, d'avoir une idée aussi brillante. Il faut dire que Barbie et Bonnie m'ont été d'une grande aide. Caroline avait été sur les lieux afin que tout soit parfait et organisé. Bonnie avait lancé quelques sort pour que nous soyons tranquilles et même indétectables. Les filles m'avaient donné une liste de tout ce qu'Elena aimait comme nager, faire du cheval, les feux de cheminé, et des millions de choses que je n'avais pas lu, je préférais les découvrir seul. Je reviens à la réalité et entendis l'eau couler, des images d'Elena sous la douche envahirent mon esprit. Je fis de mon mieux pour les écarter et garder le contrôle. Elena avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa condition de vampire, à sa soif de sang, ses émotions et sensations décuplées. Je ne devais pas interférer avec mon désir, de plus en plus difficile à refouler. Je me concentrais sur le bruit de l'eau. Chaque goutte avait un son différent en fonction de l'endroit où elle tombait. Je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer celles qui tombaient sur la peau d'Elena, coulaient sur son visage puis roulant sur sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre… Oh Damon ! Reprends-toi ! J'avais une folle envie de la rejoindre sous la douche et de lui montrer combien je l'aimais et la désirais. Je me relevais et tournais en rond dans ma chambre.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE ELENA]**

L'eau chaude était agréable sur ma peau mais ne parvint pas à atténuer mes tremblements. Mon corps était en ébullition, submergé par le désir. Mais étais-je prête ? Cela faisait peu de temps que j'étais vampire, peut-être que je confondais…Non c'était bien du désir. Un immense et incroyable désir qui me rongeait, presque aussi puissant que la soif de sang. Je ne pensais qu'à Damon, le déshabillant dans mon esprit, goutant sa peau… Je me surpris à espérer que Damon allait me rejoindre sous la douche, provoquant une intense chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre qui me fit haleter.

**« Elena ? Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Damon, plutôt inquiet

**« Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas ! »** Répondis-je en vitesse

J'inspirais un bon coup. Je coupais l'eau et cherchais une serviette. J'en attrapais une, bien trop petite, mais je n'en avais pas pour longtemps à m'essuyer. Je ne repensais qu'à Damon, l'imaginant sous toutes les coutures et mon corps vibra. J'avais une folle envie de lui. Je devais le lui faire comprendre et surtout faire en sorte qu'il en ait envie aussi. Je brossais mes cheveux rapidement et m'entoura de ma serviette bien trop courte. Il devait céder ! J'avais vaguement compris qu'il me laissait le temps de m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition de vampire, mais pourquoi ne laissait-il rien transparaître d'un potentiel petit désir pour moi ?

**« Damon ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »**

Je l'entendis arriver et en profita pour ajuster mes cheveux humides pour paraître plus attirante qu'un chaton qui se serait noyé dans une rivière. Il arriva près de moi et il prononça mon nom. Je tournais la tête vers lui et eu une peur bleu. Il me fixait, les yeux très sombres. Il semblait affamé et je fis un pas en arrière. Mon cerveau lutta pour remettre tout en place et peu à peu, je me souvenais que je n'étais plus humaine, je ne risquais rien. Alors pourquoi il… la réponse s'imposa à moi à la façon dont il me déshabillait du regard. Certes il avait faim, mais faim de moi, de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit. Il approcha lentement sa main et caressa ma joue puis la fit courir le long de mon bras. Ma peau semblait brûler à son contact et j'adorais ça. Son regard se fit de plus en plus intense et je m'en mordis la lèvre. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me collais à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les mains de Damon coururent dans mon dos jusqu'à mes cuisses ce qui m'électrisa tout le corps cette fois-ci. J'arrachais sa chemise noire et embrassa son torse musclé. Je l'entendis grogner et il me retira ma serviette, me collant nue contre lui et nous entrainant sur le lit. Je n'étais plus que désir, amour, passion et hormones. Mieux encore, j'étais sienne.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE DAMON]**

Enfin, je pouvais faire Elena mienne, l'aimer sans aucune limite. J'aimais le contact de nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, des sensations pures et inédites que je ressentais dès qu'elle m'embrassait et frôlait ma peau.

Nos corps s'emmêlèrent, s'unirent et nous laissâmes notre amour et notre passion tout contrôler.

C'était puissant, grisant, sensationnel mais aussi tendre et doux.

Elena était mienne et j'étais sien. C'était parfait comme si c'était évident, comme si nous avions été créés l'un pour l'autre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'apogée de notre plaisir en même temps, et aucun mot ne serait assez fort et juste pour décrire l'immensité de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Après quelques instants, nous reprîmes notre souffle.

**« Je crois que c'était inutile de préciser que c'était fabuleux, hein ?! »** rit Elena

**« En effet, je pense l'avoir assez bien ressenti » **dis-je ne l'embrassant dans le cou.

**« Je t'aime tellement Damon, si tu savais… »** Souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants, en passant ses doigts sur ma joue

**« Je t'aime encore bien plus fort ma puce… Et ne compte jamais sortir de mon lit ! » **Rigolais-je

**« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! »** sourit-elle

Cela avait été un pur bonheur de pourvoir enfin exprimer physiquement tout mon amour pour elle. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai imaginé ce moment, combien de fois je me suis giflé intérieurement car elle était avec Stefan. Dès la première fois que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, j'en suis tombé amoureux, puis un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle agrippa mon cou et m'embrassa avec force et passion. Elena me chevaucha avec un sourire amusé et un regard de défi. La journée allait être délicieusement longue et passionnée. C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de mon existence.

* * *

**[POINT DE VUE CAROLINE]**

Elena avait raison, je devais parler à Klaus. Je n'aimais pas que les choses ne soient pas claires et nettes. Je me remémorais ces dernières semaines avec lui. J'étais bien, je ne pouvais pas le nier… Mais cela valait-il la peine de tout avouer ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou bien même ressentir. J'avais peur de me tromper encore une fois, d'avoir mal…

Peu de temps après avoir vu Elena, je marchais doucement en direction de chez moi et tomba nez à nez avec Tyler. Notre entrevu s'était mal passé lorsque je lui ai dit que je savais pour cette garce d'Hayley et lui.

Tyler avait gardé le silence avant de lancer :

**« C'est Klaus, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'as dit que j'étais avec Hayley ? »**

**« Peu importe » **Avais-je répondu

**« J'en conclue que oui. Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour le croire Caroline ? Il passe son temps à manipuler son monde, ne crois pas qu'il sera différent avec toi. Sa seule préoccupation est de diriger ses hybrides et d'en créer de nouveaux, il se fout du reste. Il cherche à t'éloigner de moi et toi pauvre idiote tu le crois ! » Avait-il crié « Tu as rompu avec moi car tu l'as cru. Tu es aveugle Caroline ou quoi ? »**

J'étais sous le choc. Jamais Tyler ne m'avait parlé ainsi, et pire que tout il avait semé le trouble dans ma tête. Qui mentait ? Klaus ? Tyler ? Je me sentais stupide, perdue et humiliée.

C'en fut trop pour moi, je grognais et m'enfuis en courant.

En cette fin de soirée, je rentrais dans la demeure des Michaelson sans frapper comme à mon habitude depuis un moment, à force d'y aller. Doucement et silencieusement je grimpais à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Klaus. Comme à chaque fois, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être ébloui par la décoration de son manoir. Ce n'était pas le luxe des objets de valeur qui m'attirait en soi, mais l'histoire et l'ancienneté qui devait les caractériser. Depuis que je passais du temps avec Klaus, je prenais plus de temps pour m'intéresser à l'art et à l'histoire.

Klaus était assis dans un fauteuil, dos à moi, entrain soit d'écrire, soit de dessiner. Sans bruit, je m'approchais, prête à le surprendre.

**« Bonjour trésor »** dit-il un sourire dans la voix sans se retourner

**« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »** demandais-je déçue d'avoir échoué

**« A vrai dire tout. Je me suis trop habitué à toi, je sens ton parfum dès que tu franchir la porte d'entrée. Ta respiration est reconnaissable entre mille et ta démarche aussi. Tu es calme et douce dans les deux cas, je ne risque pas de te confondre avec Rebekah » **s'amusa-t-il en se levant et me faisant face.

Je l'observé, fascinée par son sourire. Déjà parce qu'il était assez rare, mais aussi car quand il souriait de cette façon, cela semblait vraiment venir du cœur. Il m'observa à son tour et son sourire disparu. Aussitôt je me demandais quelle tête j'avais, voyait-il que Tyler m'avait blessé ? Apparemment oui…

**« Racontes-moi et ensuite j'irais le tuer. »** dit-il franchement

**« C'est inutile de le tuer. »** répondis-je **« Et concernant ce qu'il m'a dit, et bien apparemment tu m'aurais menti. »**

Klaus arqua les sourcils et un air sombre s'afficha sur son visage. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et me fit signe de m'assoir sur celui d'en face, m'incitant à poursuivre la conversation.

Je lui résumais les propos de Tyler, guettant la moindre réaction de Klaus.

**« Bien. Tu sais où es la sortie. »** Dit-il simplement en se remettant à dessiner sur son calepin.

**« Pardon ? » **demandais-je à la fois choquée et interdite

Il soupira et me lança un regard vide et las

**« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Caroline, alors rentres chez toi, c'est inutile d'insister »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »**

**« Caroline… Oui, je t'ai dit que Tyler t'avais trompé et c'est vrai. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas la même notion que moi, peu importe. Il te dit que je veux t'éloigner de lui en te manipulant. Alors si tu penses ça de moi, après ces dernières semaines, la porte est là-bas. Je peux même de déposer chez Tyler.»** Lança-t-il froidement

J'étais blessée par ces propos mais pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Je dois avouer que c'était plus facile de croire Tyler car c'était Klaus l'ennemi. Seulement, ces dernières semaines, en y repensant, m'avaient fait le voir différemment. Au-delà d'être capable du pire, Klaus était un homme intelligent, intéressant, charismatique, plutôt honnête, raffiné, passionné et même drôle. Et je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était incroyablement séduisant.

Sans un mot je l'observais. Il me regardait de cet air arrogant qu'il prenait parfois quand il refusait de flancher, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Cet air qui faisait penser à de l'égoïsme pur, mais qui selon moi le protégeait et cachait qu'il était blessé. Il attendait que je parte. Je me dirigeais vers la porte lentement, sentant son regard pesant sur mon dos. Si je partais, je savais que je perdais tout. Je perdais nos après-midi ensemble à parler. Je perdais ses sourires, ses regards, sa voix, son odeur, ses mots doux. Je perdais la possibilité de percer son cœur. Je le perdais. Je me surpris alors à constater que j'attendais bien plus de lui que je ne le pensais.

Une douleur tordit mon ventre et je sus que c'était inconcevable…

**« C'est vrai, j'ai douté et je suis désolée. »**

Il soupira mais attendit néanmoins que je termine mon discours avant de répondre. Je m'approchais près de lui, très près même, et je regardais dans les yeux.

**« Tu m'as dit qu'il l'a fait et je te crois. Que cela soit vrai ou non ne change rien… Je ne retournerais pas vers lui, même s'il n'a rien fait de mal c'est trop tard. Si je pars là, tout s'arrêtera n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne le veux pas. »**

Klaus semblait surpris voire choqué. Je le regardais, de plus en plus certaines de mes paroles. Je ne devais néanmoins pas en dire d'avantage. Je lui avais tendu une perche, à lui de la prendre ou non. D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui avouer que j'attendais plus que cette pseudo-amitié même si cela me faisait peur. Mais à quoi bon tant que je ne sais pas s'il ressent quoique ce soit ? De plus, il m'en voulait, je le sentais. Klaus était comme ça, je l'avais bien compris pendant ses récits avec ses frères et sa sœur, la confiance est primordiale et sacrée pour lui.

Klaus avait toujours le même air arrogant, et cela n'allait pas être facile. Je m'assis de nouveau sur le fauteuil et attendit un long moment en silence qu'il daigne me parler.

**« Je n'ai aucune attention de te manipuler, tu sais que j'aime ta répartie et avoir ton avis aussi incohérent et surprenant soit-il. Ce ne serait pas intéressant si tout allait uniquement dans mon sens. Pour ce qui est du fait que je ferais tout pour t'éloigner de Tyler, ce n'est pas entièrement faux au fond, je dois l'admettre. J'essaie de te faire penser à autre chose qu'à son acte répugnant et égoïste car tu ne mérites pas d'être aussi triste. De plus, je ne peux pas nier le fait que cela me plait qu'il ne rode plus autour de toi comme un vautour, nous pouvons parler librement et j'apprécie notre certaine complicité. »**

Il s'assit face à moi et sembla se radoucir un peu à mon grand soulagement.

**« J'admets que moi aussi je l'apprécie »** dis-je

Il me sourit, très légèrement. Une porte claqua dans la maison ce qui me fit sursauter. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

**« Je crois que Rebekah risque encore d'arracher les yeux de quelqu'un, excuses-moi deux minutes »** dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

En attendant son retour, j'attrapais le calepin sur lequel il dessinait à mon arrivé et qu'il avait rapidement fermé. Je l'ouvris doucement, j'étais à la fois excitée de découvrir ses secrets et à la fois je culpabilisais. Inspirant un bon coup, je tournais la première page pour tomber face à moi. Des dessins de moi.

Klaus m'avait dessinée à plusieurs reprises. Qu'il s'agisse de portraits ou de paysages où j'apparaissais. Un des dessins attira mon attention, j'étais dessinée dans un endroit splendide, vaste et sauvage. Un endroit que je ne connaissais pas mais qui semblait m'appeler.

**« Je vais m'en occuper Bekah » **entendis-je Klaus dire en arrivant

Aussitôt, je refermais le calepin et le reposa à sa place exacte. Klaus entra dans la chambre et s'excusa de son absence, Rebekah s'était disputé avec Kol, il ne m'en dit pas plus. Quant à moi je mourais d'envie de lui parler du dessin, du moins de cet endroit où il m'avait dessiné. Toute fois je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires…

Je le regardais se rassoir face à moi lentement avec son petit sourire habituel, un milliard de questions dans la tête. Pourquoi me dessiner ? Quel était cet endroit merveilleux ? Mais surtout que ressentait-il ? Je sentis mon cœur ressentir un léger pincement de peur au risque de me faire des illusions. Klaus m'invita à le rejoindre dans une pièce jointe à sa chambre , un véritable atelier d'artiste où il m'indiqua une toile que je devais peindre. Je commençais à prendre un pinceau et le tremper dans une couleur au hasard. Klaus se posta derrière moi et sa proximité déclencha des frissons le long de mon dos. Il se détacha ensuite de moi pour continuer une superbe toile qu'il avait commencé il y a quelque jour. Je devais lui parler d'urgence, Elena avait raison, je perdais du temps.

* * *

_**Alors vos avis ? :) Attention, gros Klaroline au prochain chapitre + encore du Delena ;)**_

**Gros bisous  
-KlarolineMichaelson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**virginie06 : **_Contente que tu aime le Klaroline, tu vas adorer ce chapitre c'est certain ! Hayley et Tyler vont faire pire... Merci pour ta review Bisous ! :)_

**jolieplante : **_Tu vas pouvoir continuer de rêver avec le Klaroline et le Delena ;) Merci et bisous !_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Merci pour tes compliments très chère ! :D Ca me touche que tu suivre avec autant de motivation mes histoires ! Gros bisous_

**Analissa : **_Féerique ? Wouah merci, attend de lire celui là alors :D Tyler et HAyley vont continuer à être des pourritures tu verras ! Oui j'aime mon Damon et ma Elena plus que celui de la série qui sont un peu déformé par moment. Merci à toi et bisous ! _

**N'oubliez pas si vous vous aimez le KLAROLINE / KENNETT / STEBEKAH de venir découvrir mon autre Fic _LAST LOVE_. Vous allez l'adorer j'en suis certaine, elle est ma plus grande fiéreté ! :P (énorme Klaroline)**

* * *

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**[Point de vue Caroline]**

J'étais définitivement nulle pour peindre. Pendant que Klaus, en quelques coups de pinceau, réalisait un véritable chef-d'œuvre, mon tableau ressemblait à un gribouillage d'enfant. Excédée, je soupirais et jetais à l'eau mon pinceau avec un peu trop de force ce qui vit valser le verre. Klaus se mit à rire et tourna le regard vers moi.

**« Si tu dis quoique ce soit je t'arrache la langue » **grognais-je

**« Oh ce n'est pas si mal » **me taquina-t-il

**« Un gosse de cinq ans ferait mieux, on n'a pas tous ton talent » **me désolais-je

Il s'approcha de moi pendant que je regardais mon tableau, il s'arrêta si près de mon dos que lorsqu'il se pencha pour me parler, son souffle déclencha mes frissons.

**« Tu n'y met pas du tien amour. L'art exprime ce que tu ressens : joie, tristesse, jalousie, colère, amour, solitude… »**

**« Ok, alors qu'est-ce que je ressens ? » **Demandais-je septique à la vue de mon dessin

**« Hum j'admets que c'est assez difficile à dire étant donné que tu es partie défaitiste. Je dirais soit que tu manques énormément de motivation soit…tu peins comme une enfant » **s'amusa-t-il

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Klaus sourit et fit de son mieux pour retenir son hilarité. Je me renfrognais et il se mit à sourire d'avantage. Énervée je me levais de mon siège prête à le laisser seul avec son sourire moqueur. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que Klaus m'attrapa par la taille, m'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres contre mon cou. Aussitôt le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, il s'amusait, semblait heureux. Quant à moi mon cœur s'envola par ce geste de tendresse inattendu.

C'était le moment ou jamais de profiter de l'occasion. Avec sa propre méthode, j'allais essayer d'en savoir d'avantage sur ses potentielles idées avec moi.

**« Aller moques-toi de moi si ça te fait plaisir, à mon tour de voir ce que tu ressens » **souris-je

Je me plaçais face à son tableau. Aucune formes particulières n'étaient représentés, simplement des couleurs qui se mélangent, se disputes, s'enlacent, s'unissent…

**« Que vois-tu ? »**

**« Et bien je peux déjà dire qu'il y a beaucoup de contraste, des endroits bien lumineux et tendre je dirais ainsi que d'autres plus sombre et vide »**

**« Inutile de préciser à quels moments du tableau tu étais présente à mes côtés » **s'amusa-t-il

Depuis que Klaus avait commencé à essayer de me courtiser si je puis dire, ce n'était que cela, des allusions mais rien de concret.

**« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça »** dis-je brusquement

**« Pardon ? »**

Je me tournais vers lui et m'approcha si près que je posais mes mains sur son torse et mon front également. Soudain inquiet, il releva mon menton et me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Klaus m'enlaça la taille et je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

**« J'ai besoin de savoir Klaus. Ça me hante depuis un long moment et je n'en peux plus. J'adore ces moments avec toi, cette complicité, cette amitié si je puis dire mais… »**

**« Mais tu n'as pas tourné la page avec Tyler ou bien tu ne me trouve finalement pas si intéressant que tu ne te l'était imaginé ou bien… »**

**« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, absolument pas ! »**

Pourquoi parlait-il de Tyler ? Voulait-il que je retourne avec lui ? Ne voyait-il pas où je voulais en venir ? Je ne pouvais plus nier qu'à chaque seconde près de lui j'en tombais d'avantage amoureuse. C'était trop, ça devait sortir, je devais avouer et soulager mon cœur peu importe les conséquences !

**« C'est trop tard pour Tyler. Trop de choses se sont brisées et tant d'autre se sont construite avec toi et j'en veux plus encore, tellement plus. Peu importe si tu me prends pour une cinglée ou si tu te moque de moi ou même si tu me rejette. J'aime passer des heures à parler de peinture alors que je n'y connais rien, j'aime te regarder dessiner ou t'entendre fredonner des chansons qui datent d'un millénaire, j'aime la façon dont tu rends le monde plus vaste et accessible, j'aime être près de toi, j'aime tout de toi, je…Je t'aime Klaus ! » **Déballais-je à toute vitesse sous l'émotion

Je remarquais que Klaus avait fait un pas en arrière, il avait une expression indéchiffrable sur son beau visage.

**« Tu…Tu peux répéter ? »**

Oh non ! Comment avais-je pu laisser _ces mots-là_ m'échapper ? Jamais je n'aurais dû les prononcer à haute voix. Ces mots étaient naturels chez moi. A partir du moment où je les ressentais, je les disais sans hésitation. Klaus n'était pas comme ça, pas de sentiments, j'allais le faire fuir, le perdre… Rien qu'à cette pensée mon estomac se retourna.

**« Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça, il y a des choses que je ne peux plus nier et Tyler se fera une raison. » **esquivais-je en me dirigeant vers son bureau, au lieu de ça, je me cognais la tête contre le torse de Klaus qui s'était mis sur mon chemin

**« Caroline, je ne parle pas de ça ! » **S'impatienta-t-il

**« Je sais ! Je sais exactement ce à quoi tu fais référence et oui, je l'ai dit. Aussi conne que je puisse être sachant comment tu es toi, je l'ai dit malgré tout. Et alors ? Ca ne te plait pas ? Ca ne faisait pas parti de tes projets ?» **M'énervais-je

Le visage de Klaus fut traversé par diverses et indéchiffrables expressions. Il retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, il semblait effrayé ? Déçu ? Je ne savais pas… Je m'approchais doucement de lui et pris sa main. J'avais tellement peur qu'il disparaisse après mon trop grand débordement d'amour et de sincérité.

**« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme ça, même te le dire tout court mais… » **Soupirais-je les larmes aux yeux

**« C'est vrai ? »**

**« Quoi? »**

**« Que tu m'… Ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai ? »**

**« Évidemment, sinon je ne l'aurais pas d… »**

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force. Le temps s'arrêta aussitôt de tourner et mon corps se figea. Il m'embrassa plus intensément que la dernière fois. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos jusqu'à trouver ma taille, me serrant très fort contre lui. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, m'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. La chaleur monta en flèche dans mon corps quand nos langues se trouvèrent. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais qu'il redevienne ce Klaus là. J'étais en flamme, je me sentais fondre entre ses mains. Une vague d'énergie et de plaisir me submergea et je serais mes bras autour de son cou en lui rendant son baiser avec passion. Les mains de Klaus se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Immédiatement, je sentais que j'avais besoin de plus. Je collais mes hanches aux siennes, et sentis que son corps me désirait autant…

Nos regards se croisèrent et Klaus me porta puis je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, Klaus allongé sur moi, à m'embrasser dans le cou. Ses mains passèrent sous son débardeur, remontèrent sur mon ventre et il me le retira. Je retirais alors son t-shirt et m'extasia devant son corps parfait. Je gémis de bien-être.

**« Ma douce, ma sublime Caroline… » **Susurra-t-il en embrassant ma peau

Je souris à ce surnom et me colla à lui.

Je sentais son désir pour moi contre le bas de mon ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Une fois nos corps unit, ne bougeâmes pas, mais savourions l'instant présent et les sensations qui défilaient dans nos corps. Il n'était plus l'Originel, mais juste Klaus, un homme séduisant et solitaire qui n'avait jamais semblait aussi captivant et magnifique. Je n'étais plus Caroline, j'étais plus que ça, j'étais son cœur, son trésor, sa douce et sublime Caroline, peu importe, j'étais celle qu'il voulait que je sois.

**« Klaus… »** Murmurais-je, envoûtée par ses caresses

**« Chut mon amour, laisses-moi te montrer que tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça… »**

Klaus prit rapidement possession de tout mon corps pour mon plus grand plaisir et ce durant la nuit entière.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ses bras. C'était surréaliste, un rêve… Mais tellement parfait. Une nuit incroyable, jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil plaisir. J'avais encore la tête pleine de souvenirs. Je sentais encore mon cœur décoller sous ses mots tendres et sa voix suave, je me souvenais de chaque frisson, chaque caresse, chaque va et viens…

Je fis courir mes doigts sur le torse nu de Klaus me délectant de la douceur de sa peau et de la vue de son corps parfait. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux et une sensation des plus agréables m'envahit. Je me sentais complète, entière, comblée…

Je levais les yeux sur son visage détendu et sublime. Doucement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, légère comme le vent. Je ne savais pas comment cela se passerait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Cela serait soit le pire jour de ma vie s'il me rejette après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, soit le plus beau s'il m'aimait autant que moi j'étais folle de lui.

Evitant de me faire trop de film, je me blottis contre mon amant de cette nuit et replongea dans mon sommeil.

* * *

**[Point de vue Elena]**

**« Bon, tu vas enfin me dire où tu m'emmènes Damon ? »** soupirais-je

**« Pour la vingtième fois, non. **» sourit-il

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous roulions et Damon s'amusait à garder le silence. J'avais hâte de savoir où nous nous rendions. Je regardais les paysages, les nuages et le soleil qui se reflétait sur ma peau. Bonnie m'a conçu une bague, dans le même genre que celle de Caroline, à la fois discrète et élégante, passe-partout. Ainsi, je pouvais me délecter de ma chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, j'avais toujours adoré le soleil. Je me rendis compte que depuis cet accident sur le pont, celui où j'avais perdu mes parents, je n'avais plus prêté attention aux éléments qui m'entouraient. A quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais écouté de la musique ? Où je suis allé chez le coiffeur ? Où j'ai fait du shopping ? Où je suis parti en vacances à la plage ? Où j'avais passé du temps avec mon frère loin des dangers ? D'ailleurs, à quand remontait la dernière fois que nous nous sommes réveillé le matin sans cette peur d'avoir un nouveau danger à affronter ?

**« Elena ? Est-ce que ça va ?« **

**« Oui pourquoi ?« **

**« Tu pleurs... »**

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelques larmes m'avaient échappé et roulaient sur mes joues. Les émotions des vampires étaient multipliées et je n'avais pas encore totalement compris à quel point. La mélancolie, la nostalgie s'étaient emparées de moi.

**« Oh ! Ce n'est rien »**

**« Dis-moi »**

**« Je repensais à ma vie humaine, ma vie d'adolescente insouciante qui passait son temps avec ses deux meilleures amies à faire du shopping, à aller en cours, à chercher quel garçon serait celui avec qui nous pourrions tomber amoureuse et faire notre vie, à partir en week-end avec mes parents, Jeremy et même Jenna… »** me désolais-je** « Sans danger, sans vampires, sans magie, sans tuer pour se nourrir »**

**« Tu n'as tué personne »**

**« Pour l'instant. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on fait tous des erreurs. Un jour pas fait comme un autre je tuerai un humain et… »**

**« Stop Elena ! »** me calma-t–il **« Je sais que c'est difficile, tu as beaucoup perdu ces dernières années. Mais ne laisses pas ces émotions prendre possession de toi, c'est la meilleures façon de perdre le contrôle. Oui, on fait tous des erreurs, et si ça t'arrive aussi, je serais là pour t'aider, ok ? Je te le promet »**

Damon me prit la main. Il avait raison, je devais contrôler mes émotions. Il continua à m'expliquer que c'était normal de ressentir cela, de revivre tous les événements passés, tous les deuils, toutes ces douleurs. Il me dit ensuite que cela me rendrait plus forte au fil du temps. Damon me répéta qu'il serait là quoiqu'il arrive et je senti mon humeur changer aussitôt, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Je me mis à sourire et voulu l'embrasser. Je me jetais à son cou et Damon me rendit rapidement mon baiser sans même regarder la route pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. De toute façon, nous étions des vampires après tout. Des que nos lèvres s'étaient touchées, une vague de désir m'avait secouée de la tête aux pieds. Je brûlais de désir et voulait Damon, maintenant. il le senti et m'écarta doucement de lui, les yeux bien trop sombre pour prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas également envie lui aussi.

**« Penses-tu pouvoir tenir encore dix petites minutes avant de me manger ? » **rit-il pendant que je lui mordillais le cou

**« Je ne pense pas non »** répondis-je en souriant

**« Nous sommes presque arrivés, alors on fait ça maintenant dans ma voiture où comme tu peux le constater nous n'avons vraiment pas beaucoup de place, soit tu attends un peu je te promet que tu vas pas le regretter »** lança-t-il avec malice

**« Bien, j'attends alors »** soupirais-je

Je me rassit correctement à ma place et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour tenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Mon corps me brûlait et mes yeux ne cessait de dévier sur Damon ce qui le fit rire

**« Arrêtes de rire Damon !»** m'esclaffais-je **« Je ne contrôle rien, comment tu faisais toi ?»**

**« Je ne luttais pas »** dit-il avec son plus beau regard qui me fit fondre

**« Tu ne m'aide pas là ! » **répondis-je **«Sérieusement, je ne comprend pas. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais effondrée et là je n'ai qu'un envi c'est te sauter dessus. »**

Damon accéléra la voiture et nous arrivâmes vite près d'une grande demeure blanche, sublime. Je pris le temps d'admirer l'édifice et ses environs. Il y avait du terrain qui s'étendais sur plusieurs kilomètres, une rivière des fleurs partout et une piscine. C'était tellement joli qu'on se serait cru dans un de ces films où les gens ont tous une maison parfaite, avec un jardin parfait, des fleurs parfaites et une vie parfaite… Damon se gara et je descendis aussitôt jetant un coup d'oeil partout. Sur le côté de la maison il y avait une véranda spacieuse et lumineuse. Je me sentais excitée à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps ici, pouvoir visité chaque pièce, sauter dans la piscine, courir comme une enfant à travers le terrain avec ma vitesse vampirique.

**« Elena ?»**

Je me retournais vers Damon dont j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Ces changements d'humeurs étaient vraiment pénible. Il s'approcha aussitôt de moi et posa ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour retourner cinq minutes en arrière et le désirer de tout mon corps. Damon m'embrassa avec fougue, lui aussi partageais ce désir.

**« Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ne pas visiter la maison tout de suite ? » **

**« Absolument pas ! »**

Il m'entraîna au deuxième étages si vite que je ne vis rien d'autre que ses yeux bleu intense. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean pendant quelque seconde avant de me retrouver sans vêtements. Il n'y avait que Damon qui comptait pour moi et j'oubliais tout le monde extérieur des que son corps posséda le mien.

J'ignorais que j'aurais dû répondre à ce coup de téléphone, qu'il était primordiale.

* * *

**[Point de vue Klaus]**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle était dans mes bras. Caroline, celle qui me hantait jours et nuits, celle qui m'a donné tant de fil à retordre, m'a rejeté si souvent… Elle était là, blottie contre moi, si belle et si fragile. Je l'avais enfin eu entièrement pour moi, pu goûter chaque parcelle de son corps sublime, humé ses doux cheveux dorées, profité de chacun de ses gémissements et de ses cris.

C'était une nuit plus intense que tous mes rêves me l'avaient prédit.

Je me déplaçais légèrement de façon à voir son visage d'ange endormi. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, sa beauté était un don du ciel.

Elle était un don du ciel…

Soudain, ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit, celles qui avaient engendrées une nuit si torride. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Je ne parvins pas à me souvenir si on m'avait déjà adressé ces mots auparavant… Je ne pense pas non.

Je savais plus ou moins que Rebekah et Elijah le ressentais un petit peu, enfin j'aimais me conforter dans cette idée…

Sinon, non. Jamais.

Que devais-je faire maintenant ? J'étais L'Originel, le Grand Méchant Loup,son ennemi. Elle était la bonté et la lumière. Pourtant il me semblait inconcevable déjà de détacher mes yeux d'elle… Honnêtement, ressentir ces émotions me perturbais au plus haut point. Elle m'aimait… Mais est-ce que je l'aimais moi ? Une sensation chaude et électrique me traversa de la tête au pied… Evidemment que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps depuis un long moment. Cela dit, notre relation était hors du commun, inédit et interdite. Accepterait-elle d'être réellement avec moi ? A la vue des autres ? Étais-je assez bon pour elle ?

Je pouvais tout arrêter maintenant, m'enfuir. Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, disparaître de sa vie. Elle finirait par s'en remettre.

Moi, en revanche… Depuis quand est-ce que j'avais cette sensation d'avoir besoin d'elle ? Depuis quand étais-je capable de me sentir vide sans quelqu'un… Autant partir, le faire maintenant, pendant que j'en avais la force…

Caroline ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux bleus et me sourit d'une façon qui réduit tous mes doutes et ma volonté à néant. Maintenant qu'elle semblait mienne, jamais je ne la laisserais pas filer. J'allais la garder avec moi, elle serait ma reine.

« Salut » souffla-t-elle

**« Salut mon coeur. Bien dormi ? »**

**« Plutôt oui, disons que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! »** rigola-t-elle

**« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas mal… »** la taquinais-je

Elle prit un faux air outré et se jeta sur moi avec tendresse. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je devais rêver…

**« Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras »** lâcha-t-elle si naturellement

Ok, en réalité je devais carrément être mort.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je n'étais pas doué à ça. De plus, même si jamais je le pouvais, était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? Je lui souris faiblement puis posa ma bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser de façon à ce que, j'espère, elle ressente que moi aussi elle me comblait que bonheur.

Un portable vibra et Caroline se leva de mon lit pour se diriger vers son sac à main. Elle répondit et son visage changea d'expression durant une seconde avant de sourire de nouveau lorsque je la regardais. Cependant, elle semblait différente… Caroline raccrocha et commença à se rhabiller. Je me sentis frustré à la vue de son si beau corps qui se cachait lentement mais surement derrière des tas de tissus, quel gâchis ! En très peu de temps, elle était prête.

**« Tu vas quelque part Trésor ? »** demandais-je, surpris qu'elle s'en aille si vite

**« Oui euh… J'ai un truc à faire, c'est important »** bredouilla-t-elle

**« Quoi donc ? Il va te falloir une très raison pour que j'accepte que tu sorte de ma chambre avant que je ne te mange toute cru »** plaisantais-je

Caroline ne rit pas, mais me fit un grand sourire qui déclencha une sensation en moi, comme un mauvais pré-sentiment. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue très rapidement et me dit qu'elle m'appellerait avant de s'éclipser. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, ou bien j'étais encore entrain de succomber à mes tendance paranoïaques.

A mon tour je sorti du lit et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien et me permettrait de prendre le temps d'envisager si je fonçais dans un mur ou non avec cette beauté de Caroline. Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention, un bip de téléphone. Un message de Caroline. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et mon coeur explosa sous la colère, la douleur et la peur de la perdre.

* * *

**[Point de vue Caroline]**

Je m'éloignais le plus rapidement possible de la maison de Klaus. Tyler avait été clair au téléphone, si je prévenais Klaus, il tuerais ma mère. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais peur.

Arrivée dans la forêt, Tyler m'attendait et je fus vite entourée d'hybrides.

**« Où est-elle »** crachais-je

**« Je vais te conduire à elle Caroline »** répondit Tyler

**« Si elle a ne serait-ce qu'une simple égratignure je te tuerais Tyler, tu m'entends ? » **grognais-je

Les hybrides s'énervèrent et d'un geste Tyler les cala, comme s'il était leur chef.

**« J'espère que tu ne lui a rien dit.« **

**« Rien du tout.« **

**« Tant mieux sinon le plan serait tombé à l'eau ! »** ricana-t-il

**« Quel plan ?« **

**« Nous allons le tuer, nous avons un moyen de l'exterminer« **

Une vague d'horreur et de terreur s'empara de moi. Tyler et sa meute allait tuer Klaus. Il y a quelques mois j'aurais été enchanté par cette nouvelle, celle de pouvoir enfin nous débarrasser de notre ennemi. Celui qui avait laissé tant de cadavre sur sa route, qui avait détruit une parti de nos vies, celui dont j'étais tombé amoureuse… Je sentis mon coeur accélérer et me brûler à l'idée de le perdre.

**« Emmenez là, il ne tardera pas à venir à nous ! »** dit Tyler

**« Tu es sûr de ça ? »** demanda une des hybrides

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il ai tout faire pour l'attirer à lui s'il n'y tenait pas. Il voudra la sauver, c'est certain.« **

J'allais être l'appât pour tuer celui que j'aimais. Je devais le prévenir, prévenir quelqu'un… Je senti mon portable dans ma poche. Mon doigt frôla les touche et je restais appuyée sur le n°3 où le numéro d'Elena était pré-enregistré. Si elle me répondait, elle entendrait certainement Tyler parler et préviendrait Damon puis les autres dont Klaus… Aucune réponse d'Elena. Je ne les laisserais pas faire, ils ne lui feront rien. Au même moment un hybride m'enfonça un pieu dans le ventre ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur assez puissant. Je me retrouvais ensuite sur la banquette d'une voiture. Deux hybrides étaient à l'avant.

Je sorti discrètement mon portable et tapa lentement et silencieusement un texto.

_[Tyler veut te tuer, quittes la ville au plus vite]_

_[Je le tuerais bien avant qu'il ne m'approche. Où es-tu Love ?]_

_[Ils vont te tuer, ne t'occupe pas de moi je vais bien. Pars, maintenant. Ne cherche plus à me joindre, où ils te tueront]_

Et moi avec avais-je envie de préciser… Je m'en abstiens cependant. Klaus devait partir et pour cela il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais en danger. La voiture s'arrêta. J'entendis une violente dispute à l'extérieur entre les hybrides. Les deux qui se trouvaient dans « ma » voiture sortirent sans me jeter un coup d'oeil, de toute façon, j'étais trop faible pour m'enfuir. Je me vidais de mon sang, j'avais besoin de me nourrir.

Mon portable vibra doucement et dans un coup de folie mêlé au désespoir et à la douleur, je répondis à Klaus

**« Où es-tu Caroline ? »**

**« Quittes la ville »** murmurais-je très faible

**« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ? »** grogna-t-il

**« Rien, mais ils ont ma mère »**

**« Je vais venir te chercher et les tuer un par un s'il le faut ! »**

**« C'est trop tard…vas t'en Klaus…Ils arrivent…je crois…» **

**« Dis moi où tu es Caroline ! »** se désespéra-t-il

**« Sais pas…Je t'aime »** finis-je dans un murmure avant tomber dans le sommeil

Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni comment cela allait se terminer, mais une chose était sûre, j'allais tout faire pour le protéger quitte à donner ma vie pour la sienne

* * *

**[Point de vue Klaus]**

Il était hors de question que je l'abandonne. Je me sentais coupable qu'elle se sacrifie à ma place. Tyler allait me le payer. Je pris mon portable est contacta Damon, sans résultats. Elena de même. Stefan me répondit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Klaus ? »**

**« Tyler et ses hybrides ont Caroline »**

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ils veulent me tuer, et se servent d'elle pour m'avoir »**

**« Que comptes-tu faire ? »**

**« La trouver et les tuer »**

**« Donc leur méthode fonctionne ! »**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes allusions Stefan. »**

**« Très bien, j'arrive. Je vais appeler Damon et Bonnie. »**

Je raccrochais. Il fallait que je trouve un plan, quelque chose d'intelligent et d'efficace comme à mon habitude. Le problème c'était que Caroline était impliquée et que j'avais été assez faible et idiot pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Du coup, le seul plan qui me venait à l'esprit était d'y aller, de les tuer et de la sauver, peu importe les risques. Un plan ridicule et risqué. Peu de temps après mon appel, Stefan arriva chez moi. Il avait réussi à contacter Elena, elle arrivait avec Damon, apparemment ils étaient sur la route depuis plusieurs heures sans réseau, le sosie avait un message vocal de Caroline. Bonnie et Alaric arrivèrent chez moi en même temps que Damon et Elena. Cette dernière nous dit que Caroline avait essayé de l'appeler et que la messagerie d'Elena s'était déclenchée. Dans le message, nous n'entendions pas Caroline, mais les hybrides qui débattaient sur l'importance ou non que Caroline avait pour moi et ils mentionnèrent un endroit.

**« Je ne comprend pas l'attitude de Tyler, pourquoi s'en prendre à Caroline ? Un l'un de nous oui pourquoi pas, mais pas elle… »** demanda Bonnie

**« Pour attirer Klaus, c'est la seule qu'il irait sauver »**

Tout le monde me jeta un coup d'oeil. Je compris rapidement ce que chacun pensait, Alaric semblait septique à l'idée que je puisse m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, Bonnie était étonnée comme si elle pensait avoir loupé un épisode, Stefan m'en voulait car mon attirance pour Caroline l'avait mise en danger et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. De plus, ils étaient inquiet à l'idée de s'attaquer à Tyler et son armée dont nous ignorions le nombre.

**« C'est vraiment risqué, nous ne savons rien sur leur plan mis à part qu'ils nous attendent avec impatience »** lança Stefan

**« Tyler est un imbécile entouré de toutous, si on y va tous avec une stratégie ça se fera tranquillement »**

**« On ne va pas risquer nos vies pour toi Klaus, tes plans n'assurent que ton unique survie. »**

**« La vie de Caroline est en jeu. »**

**«Je doutes que Tyler lui fasse du mal » **continua Bonnie

La colère monta en moi. La vie de Caroline, leur amie, était en jeu et personne ne bougeait. Qu'il ne veuille pas m'aider moi ok, mais elle… Peu importe, j'allais y aller seul et la sauver. Agacée je grognais et pris ma veste, prêt à partir. Elena fit de même.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** demanda Bonnie

**« Je pars avec Klaus ! »** répondit Elena avec conviction face aux regards septiques des autres **«Tyler se comporte de plus en plus mal avec Caroline et depuis qu'Hayley est arrivé il a complétement changé, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »**

**« D'accord, à ce moment là nous allons trouver un autre moyen d'aller la chercher »** dit Stefan

**« Non il faut attaquer et vite, Klaus a raison. »** commença Damon ce qui sembla rassurer Elena

**« Bien on va la chercher alors ! » **dis-je simplement

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »** demanda Alaric « Que représente Caroline pour toi ? »

**« Elle n'a pas à payer à ma place »** esquivais-je

De là, des questions et accusations fusèrent de toutes parts me demandant pourquoi je voulais sauver Caroline, qu'est-ce que cela m'apportait, quel était mon but… Ce fut Elena qui mis fin à leurs paroles.

**« Il tiens à elle, Ok ? De même pour Caroline. Ca vous parait absurde, impossible, imprudent ? Comme quand vous avez compris combien je tenais à Damon ? Pourtant c'est le cas. J'aime Damon comme Caroline aime Klaus, il va falloir vous y faire. C'est notre amie peu importe ses choix, on va aller la sauver. »** explosa de colère Elena

Sans un mot Damon attrapa sa main et ils me suivirent jusqu'à ma voiture. J'entendis Damon chuchoter à Elena qu'il l'aimait, j'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir la force et le courage de faire de même, d'être capable de prononcer ces mots. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Elena qui me sourit doucement, comprenant que je la remerciais pour ses paroles. Alaric, Stefan et Bonnie nous rejoignirent et prirent la voiture d'Alaric.

Mon portable vibra et je répondis aussitôt pour résumer la situation à Rebekah qui m'assura, à ma plus grande surprise, qu'elle allait nous rejoindre aussi sous peu.

Arrivé à l'endroit décrit par les hybrides, nous nous arrêtâmes afin de monter un plan. Chacun proposa une stratégie, je devais admettre qu'ils étaient intelligent même ingénieux. L'endroit en question était une sorte de grotte, un véritable piège. Une fois rentré, nous pouvions très bien être encerclé de loups. Pour moi, peu importe, mais les autres pourraient mourir dont Caroline. Selon Damon il fallait se séparer, et avoir pour priorité de tuer les hybrides en dehors de la grotte pour nous laisser une chance de fuir en cas de problème. Tout le monde approuva. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, je sentais que Caroline était proche et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, la sortir de là au plus vite.

Soudain un cri résonna dans la grotte et parvint jusqu'à nous. Son cri. Une rage noire m'envahit et faisant fi de toute logique, de toute stratégie, de toute raison, je me mis à marcher rapidement en direction de la grotte en grognant de haine, aveuglé. Peu importe combien j'allais devoir tuer de mes hybrides, peu importe s'ils avaient un moyen quelconque de m'arrêter, j'allais entrer et aller chercher Caroline.

Dès mon entrée, ils furent une dizaine à se jeter sur moi et je les tuais un par un, arrachant leurs coeurs, leurs têtes, me délectant de leur peur et de leur souffrance. Je tapais, arrachais, mordais, torturais tout ceux qui avait la stupidité de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Damon et Elena m'avaient suivit et attaquer à leur tour, puis Stefan. Je me penchais vers Caroline et l'aida à se relever. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'elle sursauta, venant de recevoir une flèche dans le dos, tirée par Hayley qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin avec Tyler et d'autres loups, avant de s'enfuir. Caroline s'effondra dans mes bras, la flèche avait touché son coeur.

Un grognement animal mêlé de haine et de douleur sorti de ma gorge face au corps immobile de ma douce qui commençais lentement à se colorer d'une nuance de violet qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

_**Alors vos avis ? :)**_

_****_**Gros bisous  
-KlarolineMichaelson**


End file.
